Dares and Demons
by clockworksalsa
Summary: Kurt is constantly bullied by jocks Puck and Finn. Finally some good comes out of their cruel jokes when he meets Blaine Anderson, the mysterious boy who lives in the Hillhouse Mansion. But is he all he appears to be? Kurt's life is about to be turned upside down as he unwittingly becomes involved in a world that was never meant to see the light.
1. Meeting Blaine

**AN- So, this is my try at some Demon!Klaine. This is totally AU and basically characters I use will be mainly Klaine, Warblers (as a secret band of monster-fighting teens), Puck and Finn (as bullies who hate poor Kurt Hummel's guts), and little cameos from the students at McKinley. Yeahhhh… I really don't know what happened here. Just a little plot bunny jumpin' around in my head. Enjoy!**

***P.S- I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be mostly Klaine-centric! Virtual cookie to those who get this line (*hem hem* fans of Everything?)**

I walked up to the rusted front gate, much to the disappointment of my tormentors. They were hoping that I would chicken out so they could pummel me. But this dare went past the usual norm. Past shoving tots into Coach Sylvester's tailpipe. Past secretly helping them lock poor Artie Abrahms in a port-a-potty. As much as I hated it, completing these dares kept me from getting beaten to a pulp by the football team, because that's just who Finn Hudson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman were. They liked playing their sick, twisted game with me. Because half the time I couldn't do the dares. And the deal was, if I didn't do it, they got to pound the living crap out of me.

"C'mon Hummel, you aren't actually gonna do it, are you?" Finn called out from behind me. "Yeah- this house is like, totally haunted. I heard a kid, like, died in there once!" Puck said, reaching for my arm. I jerked away from his grasp and turned to face them. "I don't care how many people died in there, and all the ghosts in the world can't stop me, because being scared to death is better than being beaten up by bitches like you!" I spat at them, spinning quickly back and pushing the gate open to the Hillhouse Mansion.

Puckerman just stared at me as I stalked up to the huge oak double doors, and knocked twice using the huge brass knocker shaped like a serpent with its fangs bared at the visitor. Charming. I glanced behind me to see Puck turning to Finn and running down the street as the heavy booming of metal-on-wood echoed through the "ghost house". I didn't get why people were so hyped up about this place. Well, there was that murder, but that was, what, 50 years ago? I didn't believe in a higher power or whatnot, and I've never seen solid evidence to make me believe anything paranormal existed, so I honestly didn't think I was in danger.

If I only knew then what I know now…

I sneezed as I walked through the huge mansion. God, there was so much dust covering everything. I had to find somewhere that had suitable living conditions. Rules to the dare were that I stayed the night and recorded anything spooky I found. Whatever. I would just write that I heard a few bumps and groan coming from the basement or something. They would totally buy that. I cringed as I walked up the stairs. They sounded like they could collapse under me at any moment. I jogged up the last couple steps, thankful that none of them gave way.

I continued on down the upper corridor, noticing that every door was chipped and broken except for the one on the end. I cautiously approached it, expecting more grime and decay, but instead finding a rather well furnished, and dare I say it, tastefully, decorated bedroom. The floors were swept, the bed was made, and not a speck of dust on any surface. This would most certainly do. I set my sketchpad on the nightstand and sat on the bed. There was a maroon comforter over navy blankets and a black bedspread.

There was no clock anywhere in the room, so I whipped out my phone and checked the time. 6:34. My dad was probably worried. I sighed as I dialed his number, and groaned when I realized that I had no phone signal. Great. I was stuck in a house that was supposedly haunted (I had no intention of going back down those stairs) with no way to contact the outside world unless I wanted to scream out the window, which wasn't going to happen. It was bolted shut. I grabbed my sketchpad and pencil and started sketching the room.

I was halfway done when I heard someone coming up the stairs. What the hell was someone doing in this dump? Then I remembered that _I _was currently staying in this dump. Crap. I rolled off the bed, quicker than I thought was physically possible, and scooted under as the door swung open. I saw nice shoes walk across the room to my hiding place and heard the springs creak as Mr. Mystery sat on the edge of the bed. Huh. He had no socks. Then I remembered that I left my sketchbook up on the bed. I bit my lip as I finally heard the stranger speak. "What the-?"

Nothing happened for a few moments, and then, faster than I could blink, a mop of curly hair blocked my view of the bedroom's floor. I screamed as I was grabbed by the tops of my arms and pulled out from under the bed. I had my eyes shut tight and my hands over my ears as I was tugged into a standing position. Then the hands left my arms and they didn't touch me again. I only realized that the mystery guy was trying to speak when I cracked one of my eyes open and saw his lips moving. And then I saw his eyes. They were for lack of a better word, beautiful. I was entranced as I finally removed my hands from my ears and caught a part of what he said.

"My name's Blaine Andreson,"


	2. Secrets Told And Kept

**AN- Wow! I got two reviews within like, 12 hours! Both good, so thanks. Usually I try not to blab, but fail, so… R&R!**

"My name's Blaine Anderson." he said as I continued to stare into his honey-colored eyes. He had a worried expression on his face, seeing as I was probably looking at him like a total idiot. I shook my head slightly as I took in the rest of his appearance. He had a black, tight fitting t-shirt on and jeans. Nothing special. Except that it looked really good on him. No, more like supermegafoxyawesomehot. Where did that come from? I realized that I had tuned him out again while staring at yet another part of his body. I cleared my throat and cleverly said-

"Hmm?"

For a second, he smiled, but then he repeated what he said very slowly. "I… am… Blaine… Anderson… what… are… you… doing… here?" He put emphasis on each word. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid you know. And I could ask you the same question." I said, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh, okay, you just looked kind of zoned out there or something. And I live here." he replied with a smirk. "I was sent in here by my t- friends on a dare. Just a little fun, you know, going into the resident haunted house… I'm Kurt, by the way." I said, almost calling Finn and Puck "tormentors". Another part of the deal. If I told, they'd… well, I didn't know exactly what they would do, but it would be bad.

"You're lying." Blaine said matter-of-factly. My breath hitched. "Last time I checked, my mom named me Kurt." I said, trying to cover up the real lie. How could he tell? This time, he rolled his eyes. "Not your name- your 'friends'. They're not really your friends, are they?" he said with a knowing smile. I opened my mouth to say some sort of witty remark, but I felt as if I could trust this Blaine. I could feel the corners of my eyes burn as I whispered a soft "No." His eyes softened as he cocked his head to the side. "Tell me about it." _

Hours later, after I had told Blaine everything from the first day of school when it had started up until now, we were both sitting on the foot of the (his, I reminded myself) bed, he didn't look bored at all. "So… can I stay?" I said, looking him in the eyes. There was hesitation, and for a second, I honestly thought he was going to make me leave, but he sighed and gave a small smile. "Sure." I laughed and quickly threw my arms around his neck. Then I realized that that probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to do in a near stranger's bed. I pulled back, blushing. Blaine just chuckled and stood. "I'll be back." He said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

_Blaine's POV_

As I stepped outside of my room, I took a deep breath through my nose. He must have been rolling around in there, because his scent was so pungent. I had to be careful. It had been forever since I had been around a human. At least, that I could remember. I was sure that I had been around plenty of them when I was… I shook my head. "_I mustn't think about… that." _I sighed as I walked down the stairs. Why did I let him stay? Now, I would have to be extra careful in my own house. Especially since he looked so… innocent and cute and… I stopped myself. I couldn't think about poor Kurt like that. He already had enough on his plate at the moment. He didn't need me pining after him. Besides, nobody could ever actually _be _with me. I mean, who would want to? I had to stay away form Kurt, for his own good. I could hurt him more than just emotionally. As I stepped out the front door, greeted by the crisp night air (which honestly helped clear my head a little), I could feel my senses taking over. Yes, no one could ever be with me.

"_I'm dangerous._" I thought as my eyes turned from hazel to pitch black. "_I'm a killer._" I continued as I felt my fangs elongate and my nails sharpen into claws. "_I'm a demon._" And with that, all rational thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as I stalked the boulevards in the dark of the night, hungering for blood.

**AN- Yes, dark right? Poor Blainers, all he wants is to be loved. Also blood. He definitely wants blood. And Kurt, well, he just wants to complete this dare. So do you think I should add a killing scene for Blaine when he's hunting? If it was graphic, would the rating need to go up? Would you still be able to read it if it was changed to "M"? Please give me feedback- I need to know what you think!**


	3. Revelations

**AN- Alright, this story, from now on, will have some really graphic violence. So be warned. Sorry if any part of this story (chapters already existing, this one, and ones to come) feel rushed. I usually try not to write super-long stories. **

**Once again, I do not own Glee. Enjoy.**

_Kurt's POV_

I hummed softly as I continued my sketch of Blaine's room. I stopped mid-sketch, wondering if he would mind. That got me thinking about how he'd been gone for- I checked my phone- over an hour. That got me started on how he could be anywhere… What if he'd gone to the police to report trespassing? Or what if he was in trouble? I didn't know why I was so concerned for this boy that I hardly knew, but I knew I had an undeniable attraction to him. "_Ugh,_" I thought, "_that's so cliché. Love at first sight._" Regardless, it was true, and I decided I had to find him. Even that meant facing those ridiculous stairs…

_Demon's POV_

I did not know what I was looking for until I found it. Or should I say _them_. After I had left the mansion, I prowled the streets for almost an hour, dismissing the countless humans that I could have dismembered in a heartbeat. Sure I was hungry, especially after being around the delicious smelling blue-eyed boy for so long, but my instinct wouldn't let me settle for just anyone tonight. As I silently slipped into the park where my current victims resided, I continued thinking about my blue-eyed boy. I would not kill him just yet. I would save him for later. I followed my prey's scent to the swings where they were sitting, smoking. I smiled.

_Kurt's POV_

I shivered as I strolled down the sidewalk. I just now realized that it was really stupid to go outdoors in October, without a single coat. Of course, I had my layers, but those were for fashion, not practicality. At this rate, I would catch a cold. Or the flu. Or maybe pneumonia. I sniffled. Crap. I slowed as I walked past the local park. I shuddered again, though this time not from the cold. That was where Puck and Finn got together to do whatever drugs they could get from Sandy Ryerson, the ex-glee coach. I glanced in. Everything was quiet, and it was a shortcut back to the mansion… I stepped tentatively over the chain that blocked the entrance. I was about halfway to the children's playground when a piercing scream ruptured the silence of the autumn night.

_Demon's POV_

I growled as I stalked towards the two teenagers slightly swinging, urged by the wind, and smoke slowly billowing out of their mouths. A thousand different scenarios rolled through my head, all ending with the deaths of the pair. Some were quick, less painful. Others… needless to say, I would pick something from that category. I did not know exactly why I felt such a strong desire to kill these two, but they had wronged me somehow, and you _never _crossed a demon. Especially of my stature. Yes, their death would be painful and exceptionally slow.

As I approached them at a leisurely pace, taking my time, I heard the chain guarding the park's entrance rattle. I ignored it and pressed closer. Probably the wind. Even if it was a person, I would have no problem adding to my body count. It was already sky-high anyway. I chuckled softly as I thought of all the people I have killed to satisfy my hunger. I could remember every single one, as I had flawless memory, and felt no remorse. At least, not now. This side of me was trained to kill and devour. During the day, this side of me was weak, and human emotions reined.

A thrill went through my body as I tensed to kill, now right behind them. Far off, I heard the crunching of dead leaves, but again ignored it. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I lunged at the taller one, grabbing him from behind and tackling him down from the swing. He let out a loud scream that could probably be heard for miles around. I had to fix that. A snarl ripped through my throat as I lunged for his. When my fangs slashed the first artery, I let out a satisfied moan. The blood of sinners always tasted sweeter for some reason. I had chosen well.

Before I could get lost in the sensation of the male's warm, wet blood running into my mouth and down my chin, I pulled away, licking my now crimson lips. I let him bleed into the ground, reveling in his contorted face of pain. I could smell the other one's fear. He was also running. Oh, how I loved a chase. Judging from his build, he was an athlete. This was going to be fun. I turned, leaving the other for later as I sped after the mohawked boy.

_Kurt's POV_

I automatically started sprinting for the source of the scream. It may have been stupid, but all that I could think was "_Please don't be Blaine, please, please…_" It was obviously a guy, because it was lower than any girl or I would scream, and the only person I thought would be out here was Blaine. Well, there was Puck and Finn, but they could probably take anyone that decided to mug them or something. As I drew nearer to the playground, I saw a person chase after another inhumanly fast, and I immediately thought "_Vampire?_" but then I saw the figure curled up on the ground. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I knew that whoever it was was in trouble.

His head was surrounded by a pool of dark, fast-spreading liquid which I found to be blood as I inched closer. "Oh my god!" I whispered as I inspected the person closer. It was Finn, and his throat was ripped open and rapidly gushing blood. I choked back a sob as I fell to my knees. Many times I had wished him dead, but nobody deserved… this. His eyes met mine and I saw a flash of recognition in them. Finn made sort of a gurgling noise that sounded wet and sick, and as blood poured out of his mouth, I could just barely make out three words. Well, they were more like splutters of sounds, but I caught them anyway.

"K-k… 'm… s…ry"

He was sorry. I sobbed over my ex-bully's body as another figure approached me unnoticed. I knew there was only one thing I could do, so I leaned over so that my lips brushed Finn's bloodied ear. "I forgive you," I whispered as a third person, now drenched in blood, came forward.

_Demon's POV_

As I chased after the boy, I heard someone come across my previous prey. Whatever, I had a new quarry now. I snarled ferociously as I came into the hearing range of the teenager. It was no hassle. I basically had heightened _everything_. I could hear the sound of sobbing, but it was distant. I assumed that whoever found my kill knew the boy. I laughed at the thought. As I drew nearer to the boy, he started praying under his breath. I rolled my eyes. Even God himself couldn't help him now.

I ran until I was right beside him. He looked over at me and I grinned, flashing my fangs, and he gave a startled gasp. "Vampire?" I heard him question aloud. "No- I am actually much, much worse." And then I quickly stuck him in the stomach with the back of my hand, effectively stopping him and probably breaking a few things in the process. He crumpled on the ground and I just stared as he whimpered, clutching his midsection.

I gently reached down and placed a hand under his chin, pulling him up to a standing position and making him look into my eyes. I smiled kindly at him, reading the name sown onto his letterman jacket. Puckerman. He had fear in his eyes. I laughed joyfully at him. "I will not hurt you. I promise." He looked hopeful for a moment. I then proceeded to take my hand and shove it through his stomach until I could feel the open air on the other side. He gurgled as blood spurted out of his mouth and onto my face. I smiled through it all and said "But the thing is, demons are not that good at keeping promises."

I slowly pulled my hand out of Puckerman's body, causing more blood to flow out of his mouth. I continued to hold him up using the hand that was not covered in his blood and gore and made him watch as I licked my blood-spattered palm. "You must have done some terrible things, Puckerman." I remarked as I took in the almost overly-sweet quality of his blood. He just gaped as I cleaned my hand of the mess. It was astounding that he was still alive. I decided that I had my fun. I took the same hand and plunged it back into the teen's body, this time in the chest area. He didn't even flinch as I pulled out his weakly pounding heart.

After I was finished just mauling his body to satisfy my hunger, I walked quickly back to the place where Puckerman's friend lay. I wasn't surprised to find that whoever had found- I checked his jacket- Hudson stayed with him. Humans sometimes formed stupid bonds like friendship. Personally, I just thought that relationships with others made you weak, lessened your common sense. I snorted quietly when I found that the human was sobbing over Hudson's dead body. That is, until my dark eyes were met with a pair of piercing blue ones.

_Kurt's POV_

I tried to quiet my crying. I had to get back to the mansion. Oh, what did it matter now? Whoever was chasing Puck did this to Finn, which meant that he was most likely dead too. I heard something behind me and turned quickly. I thought that whatever it was that killed Finn (and Puck, presumably) was out to get me next. What I saw was nothing I expected. There was Blaine, beautiful, kind, caring Blaine, covered in head to toe with blood. But that wasn't even the worst part. When I looked toward his hazel eyes for any sort of explanation, I was met with dark black orbs that screamed "EVIL!".

All I could do was stare as he deliberately took short, measured steps towards me. I didn't even move. It was like an animal caught in the eyes of a snake. I was frozen. He was finally right in front of me and then he stooped down so he could look at me closer. I was speechless. He then proceeded to bend down even lower so that his nose was brushing my neck. I was beginning to get uncomfortable as he took a deep breath through his nose. Oh god, he was sniffing me. He opened his mouth and I felt fangs graze the skin of my neck. _Freaking FANGS_! What was he, a vampire? I whimpered and finally whispered an urgent "Blaine!" as I felt the fangs sink into my neck.

_Demon's POV_

I was puzzled as I looked into his eyes. They were so familiar. I slowly walked towards the boy. His eyes never left mine as I came closer, finally bending down to inspect his face. Up close, his scent was so tantalizing, so mouth-watering that I leaned down to press my nose into his neck. I just had to have a taste. I parted my lips to let my fangs gently scrape along his neck. As I started to bite down, gentler than I was with Hudson, he whispered something. Blaine. Blaine. That was my name. And this was Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Oh god.

I jerked my head away from Kurt's neck and stood up, backing away from the blue-eyed boy until I couldn't smell him so strongly anymore. He was just sitting there, extremely confused and frightened, blood running from two small punctures in his neck. "Blaine?" he said, loud enough so that I could hear. I ignored Kurt and glanced behind him to see the body. I choked back a sob when I discovered that I was completely drenched in blood. How many people did I kill this time? I heard Kurt clear his throat and he said- "We _so _need to talk."

**So there you have it. I made this chapter _really _long to make up for the time lapse in my updates. Recap- Blaine's basically a soulless monster at night who thinks humans are beneath him, even considering he is one half the day. Kurt is in love with Blaine who almost killed him but came to his senses before he could get too far. How will Kurt handle the situation? How will Blaine take his big secret getting out? Find out in- ah, never mind. Nobody is probably listening anymore anyway. **

**Me- Told me, no one likes to hear me ramble!**

**Other Me- Then why are we still talking?**

**Me- …**

**Other Me- *smugly* That's right, Me. Shut up. **


	4. Twisted Love

**AN- Alright, I got _at least _15 faves and story alert emails, which means that there are people out there that haven't reviewed yet. Speak up! I love me some feedback! Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank RyanReta, my first reviewer and who has also reviewed every chappie thus far (don't break your record! XD). I'd also like to thank the Anon gingercoco, agentnumberthree, and WhatKatyDidNext. I love you all! Now enjoy!**

_Kurt's POV_

I stared at Blaine, waiting for an answer, for any sign of acknowledgment really, but he just kept staring into space. Then I realized that he was looking at Finn's body behind me. I felt a wave of irrational fear as I remembered that what he did to him he was about to do to me. It was irrational because right now, he looked as if he wanted to do nothing but break down and cry. Softer, I called out to him. "Blaine?"

He finally looked down at me and I was relieved to see that his eyes were back to normal, as were his hands and teeth. They were also filled to the brim with tears. Apparently, he could see the fear in my eyes because he took a shaky breath and started to speak. "I _promise _that I will explain everything. Just- can we go back to the Mansion? It's really not… safe… out here. Though I completely understand if you don't- if you wouldn't- if you can't… trust me."

I wanted to laugh at his unusual inarticulateness, but I understood the situation to be serious. I slowly stood up as I felt a wave of dizziness pass over me. I stumbled, but Blaine (WTF? He was standing 10 feet away from me a second ago…) grabbed my arm before I could tumble over. "Sorry… side effect, I guess." he said, glancing at my neck. It was then I realized that I had a bleeding injury that probably needed to be attended to. "Lead the way." I said, and he dropped my arm instantly and started into the direction of the Mansion.

When we got there, Blaine immediately headed straight towards his bedroom, me following up the stairwell rather apprehensively. By the time I was halfway up the treacherous flight of steps, Blaine had already been to his room, grabbed a first aid kit, and stood, waiting until I finally made it to the top. I grinned at him, but he just stared sullenly back. "Depressed much?" I muttered as I followed him down the hall. Either he didn't hear me or he chose not to respond.

Later, after Blaine had finished dressing my wound, I just felt kind of buzzed. It was a weird feeling, but not unpleasant. We found ourselves in our previous position, sitting at the end of the (his, Kurt) bed. Blaine was staring at the opposite wall and I was staring at him. "Soooooo…" I said, trying to break the tension. "…will I turn into a vampire?" At this, he turned and actually smiled. But it was short-lived. "I wish I knew what would happen to you, but I don't." he replied. "That's what I'm worried about. Seventy years of experience-"

He caught himself at his slip-up and my eyes blew wide. "Seve- Blaine, how old are you?" He grimaced, and I expected him not to answer, but he sighed and whispered "I stopped counting after about 72. What's really the point of having a birthday if you don't age physically? I'm probably older, but…" he shrugged. I stared at him, and he turned away. "Go on, ask it. I know you want to." Blaine said, not looking at me. "B-Blaine… what… what _are _you?" I said, still shocked by his age. He looked just like a teenager!

He turned back towards me, a cold glint in his eyes. It didn't suit him. "You want to know what I am, Kurt?" he questioned menacingly. "Because you won't like it at all. You probably thought I was just a helpful stranger who understood being bullied. Well, I do understand bullying," he stopped here to insert a cruel smile. A hint of black was coming into his eyes, and I could almost feel the personality change. But I didn't stop him.

"I understand bullying because I _am _a bully, evil at that. I am a monster. Soulless, a killer. Of course, you know _that _already. You saw what I did to Finn. You know, I subconsciously hunted them down because of your little sob story. And compared to Puck, Finn was nothing!" His eyes were completely black now, and I began to get scared. I softly placed a hand on his chest, staring him at him directly. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. "Sorry." he choked out as he hid his face in his hands.

He finally took a breath and lifted his head. "I'm a demon, Kurt. The worst kind. I don't just cause trouble or work for whoever we're supposed to work for. I _kill _people. I need to! A _freaking demon_!" he dropped his head back in his hands. I just gaped, tears welling in my eyes. His voice was filled with so much raw pain… "And I'm scared for you, Kurt. No one's… survived before, so I honestly have no idea what to do now. I'm lost… the last person I told about all of this, he died. I just- I can't stand the thought of killing you, too."

By now, he was actually crying. And though I would never admit it to another living soul, I was crying steadily alongside him. He took another deep breath and raised his head to look at me. I wiped my eyes quickly. I hated it when people saw me cry. He had a worried look in his eyes, and he reached his hand up as if to touch my face, but quickly withdrew it. "…I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked softly. I shook my head and sniffed. That made me notice how he continued to breathe out of his mouth and not his nose.

"Hey, Blaine. Can I… can I ask you some questions?" I asked, turning to face him completely (profile, my Broadway mind said) and sitting cross-legged on the bed. He looked puzzled but nodded once. "Sure. I'm surprised you haven't run out the door yet." He too wiped his eyes and turned to face me, profile. "So, what do you want to know? I'm not very stereotypical." he smiled, gesturing for me to start. "Umm… can you go out into the sunlight?" He snorted and rolled his eyes, still smiling. I waited patiently. He rolled his eyes again and confirmed. "Yes, sunlight doesn't affect me. Although, it does weaken me a little. Makes me easier to control."

"Crosses?"

"Nope."

"Holy water?"

"No."

"Garlic?"

"Alright, now you're just asking."

"Exorcists!"

He just laughed. "I'm not a possessive demon, Kurt. You'd better watch out for them though. They can get rather… attached." At my incredulous look, he continued. "I'm serious. I'm sure it's already going through the paranormal grapevines that Blaine's got himself a human." Blaine shook his head. "Most creatures see humans as playthings or snacks. It's disgusting." He sniffed in contempt. "How many… creatures exist, Blaine?" I said, curious.

"Oh, it's easiest to explain in a pyramid. At the top is the demon group. There are sub-groups within each division, and I'm at the top of the whole thing." He grinned at this. "I'm like the rock star, except I hate all the attention. The D.A.W is always after me. Going down, it's possessive demons, and then like, henchmen demons. They kind of just live to grant evil wishes and crap. Vampires come next, only because they're more humanoid than lyncans. They're pretty much like in fiction, susceptible to sunlight and all that jazz. Some are poisonous, some aren't. Werewolves only transform during the full moon, another reason why they're so low in my society. And again, only some of them can transform others. Plus, vamps like to keep them as pets. Giant dog pets. Kind of demeaning. Lastly comes all the 'nice' creatures, like pixies and gnomes. Though they can cause trouble if they want to."

Through all this, I just stared at Blaine. He came from a whole other world, with its own social class pyramid! And I bet hardly anyone else knew. Then I thought of something else he mentioned. The "D.A.W". He had gone silent, waiting for me to take it all in, glancing off into some random direction, still breathing through his mouth. I wondered about that, too. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, but um, who are the D.A.W.? And why do you breath out of your mouth?" He chuckled and looked at me again. "You're not bothering me. In fact, it feels nice to talk to someone after…"

His eyes got all dark and depressed, and I wondered if he was thinking about the one other person he told about his real life. The person that died. I asked him about that too. "One question at a time. First, I'll tell you about the D.A.W., then Mark, and finally why I don't breathe out of my nose, okay?" I blushed and nodded. Mark. I wondered what his relationship with Blaine was. I didn't even know if Blaine was gay, so I couldn't draw any conclusions…

I was pulled out of my reverie as Blaine started to speak. "The D.A.W. are an elite group of monster fighting teenagers, I guess you could say. Have you heard of Dalton Academy and their glee club?" I nodded. The Dalton Academy Warblers. Dur. Then I thought… D… A… W… I gasped. Blaine waited for me to put two and two together, and smiled when I finally got it. "When the police get a particularly gruesome or impossible case, they step in and see if it's paranormal. They're going to have a field day when they find my little slip-up. I'm usually more careful. And… I'll stop now because I'm probably making you uncomfortable…" he trailed off.

"Anyways, Dalton's glee club is just a cover up. You don't really have to apply to go there- you kind of just have this affinity for hunting. And they know. And they find you. Simple. Moving on, Mark… he and I met about fifty years ago. I was pretty new at… killing… so I decided to do some research so I didn't have to relocate so often. At the library, I found him, browsing the demonic rituals section. We hit it of off pretty quickly and he invited me over to his house for some… buddy reading, I think he called it." Blaine smiled at an old memory. I listened with rapt attention.

"I thought it would be the perfect chance. He had no friends, no family. Easy target. But when night fell… I couldn't bring myself to do it. He just looked so… so innocent. You have his eyes, you know. Large, glasz, intelligent. Gateways to the soul, he called them. After a while, we started dating. We bonded so well over the paranormal- me with my inside knowledge always fascinated him." He stopped to wipe a tear that had fallen from his eyes. He looked do old, so tired that I couldn't even begin to feel jealous of Mark.

"Everything was perfect. I even held off my hunger for weeks at a time to avoid suspicion. But Mark was, for lack of a better word, a genius. At any rate, he was no fool, so I was not surprised to see that he picked up on a few of my odder tenancies. For example, always breathing out of my mouth." At this, he gave me a sly smile, but it quickly faded. "He began to question me, and I did not want to tell him for fear of rejection." Blaine didn't even notice that he slipped into kind of like an old fashioned- sounding tone. He didn't use conjunctions, anyway.

"Finally, it just became too much, we were arguing. I was yelling at him for always doubting me, not trusting me. And then, I just… snapped. I breathed once through my nose, and it was over. Because I could smell his fear. I did not think he loved me anymore, for he thought me a monster. So I just… decided to show him how much of a monster I was." He took another deep breath, and I thought this was the part where he would get all emotional. I was right.

"I seduced him into thinking I was sorry. I promised to tell him everything. And I did, on the way to his bedroom. We lived in his house, you see, in separate bedrooms. This is still mine, though it has changed much over the years. By the time we got there, he was struggling. He could see the evil in my eyes; feel my nails on his shoulders. I pinned him down and… let us just say that Mark Hillhouse had a very unpleasant end. I still regret it, this side of me, at least. The other revels in my love's murder as if it were a triumph…"

Blaine stopped there and snapped out of whatever time-warp he was in. "I'm sorry, where was I? Sorry for rambling, I just…" he bit his lip. I nodded to show that I understood. I was beyond words. That Blaine cared so deeply for someone that he killed just broke my heart. In more ways than one. Blaine shook his head and continued. "And why don't I use my nose? Well, I have… super-human senses, sort of. And try not to let this freak you out, but, humans have different scents that set them apart. That's how I tracked down Finn and Puck, their scent was all over you." He narrowed his eyes, probably thinking of how many times they must have touched me to get their smell onto me.

"Vampires do this too, they have… preferences. As much as I hate to admit it, so do I. I like… sinners. Weird, huh? But, over the years, I've found that I like certain people more. I've only encountered three and two are dead. The third… well, he's sitting right in front of me now. And he almost ended up dead, too." This time, he reached out and actually touched me, right on the area where he bit me. Then I understood. "When you… smelled me in your house, you thought I was Mark, didn't you?" He smiled sadly and nodded.

"It doesn't help that you have his eyes. And his attitude, I must say." He laughed humorlessly. "I've only known you for two days, and it feels like I already know everything about you." Blaine dropped his hand and sighed. "What is your preference, Blaine?" I asked tentatively. "Umm," he blushed, "I, uh, prefer gay… guys… innocent, gay guys." I raised my eyebrows. "Innocent?" Blaine laughed. I laughed. And then, all of a sudden, tension filled the air again. I stared intently into his eyes as he stared back into mine. And I could feel a pull, making me lean forward. His eyes became half-lidded as he realized what I was about to do. He didn't stop me. I closed the distance between our lips, connecting them. And then my world exploded.

Because I was kissing probably the hottest thing to ever walk the planet and, I felt a thrill roll through my body, he was a demon.

And that was incredibly sexy.

**HAHAHAHA! Klaine kiss for you! I literally cried while writing about Mark, poor Blainers. But he's finally found somebody to love. Or has he? DUH DUH DUH! **

**Hermione- Foreshadowing, a dramatic device used to-**

**Ron- Oh my god, Hermione, shut up!**

**Snape- Yes, before we turn a harmless object, say, a dolphin, into a port key and strap you to it using the Scarf of Sexual Preference!**

**Harry- WTAF? Snape, I thought you were dead! I mean, you took a snake to the wiener. We SAW YOU DIE!**

**Snape- Shut up Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor! I'm a Potions Master and a double-agent, you twit. I started drinking honey badger anti venom ever since I started hanging around that snake. Didn't you think I had a back-up plan?**

**Harry- …**

**Snape- *smugly* That's what I thought. **


	5. Persistence

**I gave you big-ass ANs last time. So enjoy, dear readers. Last chapter was the turning point, I think. Maybe? **

**Oh, and unless it says otherwise, the story's told from Kurtie's POV!**

**And I don't own Glee. If I did, we wouldn't have to wait until April 10th to see what happened to Quinn, now would we?**

I was kissing him. Blaine Anderson, Lima's very own evil demon. And he just said it a second ago. He was attracted to me. Well, to my blood, but still, same difference. And I figured I could just pull a Twilight and we could be together. I didn't expect this. His hands automatically went to my hair. It was already messed up from last night (this morning?) so I let him do it. It's not like I could fight him anyway. My hands stayed at my sides, as I had never kissed anyone before, so I really had no clue what to do even though I initiated the kiss.

But as soon as Blaine had a good grip in my hair, he wrenched us apart, growling. His eyes were dark, but not black. I could see the anger in them. I was breathing hard, but we didn't even open our mouths or anything. It was just a closed-mouthed kiss. And it left me wanting more. Blaine released my hair and stood up, going to the opposite side of the room. I was confused. "Blaine?" He held up a single finger in response, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand. I waited patiently.

He turned, took a breath, and was back beside me in an instant. "Kurt, are you _insane_?" Blaine said, teeth clenched. "Huh?" I said. He sighed. "You kissed me. You made me incapable of breathing through my mouth. _You could have died_." He said softly. "You can't just… surprise me like that. I am dangerous, okay? Just… you have to be careful." I finally understood. He was forced to breathe through his nose, millimeters away from me. Oops.

He looked out his window and sighed again. "It's morning. You should probably leave. Don't tell anyone." He got off the bed again and picked up my sketchpad. "You're a very good artist." Blaine said, noticing not only the drawing of his room but my many fashion designs as well. I blushed and rose from the bed, taking my sketchpad from him. "It's nothing…" He smiled at me as I walked out the door. As I walked down the pathway to the gate I could see him in his window. He waved. I noticed how he didn't complain about the kiss, just my proximity. I grinned as I walked home.

As I came upon my house, I noticed that it was surrounded by several black cars. Crap. My dad looked flustered as two men in matching black uniforms relentlessly questioned him. They turned as I walked up behind them. "Hey dad." I said as I walked inside. "Kurt! Where have you been?" he said, ignoring the men-in-black (literally) who glanced at each other before following us inside. "I was… with a friend. From school. His house blocks cell-phones, so I couldn't call you." I said. The mysterious agents caught my arm. "Where were you at precisely 10:36 P.M. yesterday?" they questioned. "With a friend. I told you."

"Two boys were murdered yesterday at around 10:40 and 11:00, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Did you know them?" they asked me. I put on my best poker face.

"I… knew them. I mean, they went to school with me."

"Would _anyone _you know have any motive to kill these two?"

"They were kind of… bullies." My dad gave me and incredulous look. I'd never told him.

"It's okay, Kurt, they won't hurt you now. Tell us everything."

"I don't know anything about what happened!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if we searched you or your room?"

I rolled my eyes but held out my arms. They patted my entire body down, only finding my pencil and sketchbook. One of them flipped through the first few pages (thankfully, all designs) and handed it back to me. They then asked me where my room was. I pointed them in the right direction, and then followed behind as the agents opened the door. Everything was neat and organized, and I wanted it to stay that way.

As soon as they had shut the door, one of them had me pinned up against a wall. "We know you know _something_, Kurt. Either that, or…" he looked to his partner. The other shrugged. I started as I realized I never told them my name. The one not holding me up smirked at my discomfort. "We'll probably take him in, so why not tell him? One of our Seers predicted that you'd be important in this mission. So we're going to take you to our headquarters where you will not speak or touch anything, understand?" The other dropped me and grabbed my arm instead. "Who are you?" I whispered fearfully. "You can call us the D.A.W."

_Blaine's POV_

I watched as Kurt left. He looked up and caught my eyes in the window. He waved and I happily waved back. I continued looking at him until he was out of sight. And then I mentally slapped myself. What was I _doing_? I couldn't get… involved… with Kurt. He was in danger by simply knowing me. He was already obviously in love with me, that much was evident in his eyes. Mark's eyes. Was that why I was so drawn to him? I sighed deeply, free to breath through my nose now that he was gone. I wondered if he would come back. I decided to be selfish… and hoped he would.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I figured after two biggies you could stand shortness and a little cliffy. So, Kurt's found the D.A.W.! Or they found him. Whatever. Blaine's kicking himself over falling in love… with a human… that he prefers… again. Hm. I guess he doesn't learn from his mistakes, does he chillens? Good for us though, or we wouldn't have Klaine, right? Review pwetty, pwetty pwease! **


	6. The Hunters

**AN- Huh. I actually don't have anything to say this chapter. Weird. I don't own Glee. Enjoy….**

I defiantly held my head up as the two men led me out of the door of my house, despite the protests of my father. "I'm sorry, sir. But your son must be taken in for questioning." one of them said. There were no differences between the two. It was like looking at identical twins. Even their voices were the same. They took me to one of the cars and put me in the backseat where I was blindfolded. I sighed dramatically and the one that was fastening it said- "Safety procedure." It's not like I didn't know where their "headquarters" was (thanks to Blaine) but I couldn't very well tell them that.

After the hour drive from Lima to Westerville (thanks, Blaine), I heard the gate of the prestigious Dalton Academy (thanks again, Blaine…) creak open and I felt the terrain change from smooth to gravelly, indicating a driveway. Thank god, I was beginning to get more uncomfortable than I already was. Though I doubted that my comfort was high on the priority list at the moment. I heard the door open and I was pulled out of the car. "Can I have the freaking blindfold off now?" I got a chuckle in response. Nice.

As soon as we walked through the front door, we were surrounded by a mob of people.

"Ohmygosh!"

"Is that the guy?"

"It's Kurt!"

"Is he a creature? Or a human?"

"David's coming!"

"Why's he blindfolded? Mr. Green, I _told _you he would _help _us!"

My blindfold was removed and I was greeted by the sight of a bunch of teenage boys, the one who was presumably David standing in front. He was tall, black, and muscular, outfitted in dark colors like everyone else in the room. He looked at me, concerned. "You okay, Kurt?" I nodded. "I'm- wait, why does _everyone _know my name?" He grinned. "Sorry. I'm your Seer. While looking at photos from the crime scene, I picked up on… your vibes, one could say. I could feel that you'd be important in this case. No biggie. Except that a friend of mine-" here, David stared down an Asian in the front of the group, who blushed, "who will not be named heard me talking about you with Mr. Green, your unkindly escort, and started the rumor mill."

If my confused expression was an indicator, I obviously had no clue what was going on. I was turned around and faced with the two men again. "I'm Mr. Green. A Seer is someone who has sort of like a sixth sense. Some Hunters have different abilities. I, for example, can appear as two people by projecting my subconscious into your mind." The one standing farthest away from me grinned and disappeared. I gaped. Mr. Green laughed at my expression. "Come with us to the evidence room. If you don't know anything… well, David said you'd help us somehow, but it's been so long…" He was interrupted as David grabbed my arm to pull me through the huddle of boys.

"Ignore him. For a teacher, he's really very childish." he whispered to me as he led me down the many corridors of the school. The evidence room was dark, with photos and sticky-notes up on a corkboard. A boy who looked to be about 14 was typing furiously away at the computer opposite the entrance. "Dylan, this is Kurt. See if he can help you. Kurt, this is Dylan, the brains behind our investigations. He'll explain what we do here, okay?" I nodded mutely and David smiled and left.

The boy swiveled his chair around to face me. He had piercing green eyes and freckles dotting the bridge of his nose beneath wavy chestnut hair, not styled at all. He too had a dark ensemble, though just black sweatpants and a dark grey shirt. He smiled at me and gestured to the corkboard. "Take a look. If you see anything that looks familiar or if you get any, like, vibes from the pics, tell me. You don't look like a murderer, but then again, neither does Delilah." Dylan's voice was light and had kind of an airy tone to it. And again, I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Oh, I should probably, like, explain first. I'm not supposed to tell you the name of the school, but here we train to fight, like, monsters. Real monsters. Cool, right? Anyway, some of us do absolutely _no _fieldwork, like me, and others, like David, have affinities and, like, lead the charge. And Delilah's our resident vamp. We've got her down in storage, so she's not a problem. The only thing is, she looks about, like, five. She's really adorable up until you feel her nibbling on your neck when you give her a hug…"

I gawked at Dylan while he rubbed at his neck, and I was thankful I was wearing one of my scarves. I bet Dylan would recognize a bite like Blaine's from a mile away. He shuddered and nodded towards the photos again. He didn't speak, only pivoted his chair back around and resumed typing. I sighed and turned towards the pictures, instantly noticing Finn's mangled throat. I gasped aloud when I saw what Blaine did to Puck. No wonder he was completely soaked in blood. The jock was hardly identifiable as a human being.

Dylan glanced over his shoulder at me. "Got anything?" he said. "No… I just- just… Puck…" Dylan nodded sympathetically. "Looks like the work of an extremely powerful demon or a particularly aggressive lyncan. If it is demon, then we're probably all screwed. Most powerful I've seen… like, ever." I bit my lip. They were on to Blaine. "Hey, how old are you?" I asked to change the subject. "Oh, I just turned 15, been here about two years. You see, you have to realize that you, like, have the capabilities of being a Hunter before you actually become one. I was in the park taking a nighttime stroll when I nearly got mugged. But before the guy could, like, even get his hands on me, I had him pinned. Pretty awesome feeling, knowing you can do that stuff. I got lucky, though. David actually got attacked by a real vamp. Mr. Green found him really fast thanks to Wes, our other Seer. They're, like, inseparable…"

Hang on- if Dylan could defend himself, why was he stuck behind a desk at a computer? I asked him about this and he just chuckled. "Every Hunter has to train and be ready to fight in case of, like, a zombie apocalypse." I snorted and he grinned. "Yeah, our initials, D.A.W., stand for Dudes Against World Domination, but we didn't want to add another 'D' on the end. But you wouldn't see a doctor jump at the chance to design a building. I'm a teenage Einstein, IQ of 182, so I stay back here and solve the puzzles. So you didn't get anything from the evidence?" I shook my head and he grinned even wider. "YES!" he practically shouted. "We've got to get David back in here!"

Later, I was sitting in David's dorm, feeling traitor to Blaine. All of the Hunters gathered in the room were grinning at me. Dylan, Wes, David, and two others, Nick and Jeff, all sat in a five person circle with me on David's carpet. "Alright, we've got to test you." David said to me. I was about to start listing off my numerous questions, but Wes held up a hand. "No questions till the end, please." He said in a perfect imitation of a perky flight attendant. David rolled his eyes and continued speaking. "As your Seer, we are connected on an aura level. I can't read your mind or anything," he quickly said upon seeing my scandalized expression. "I can just sense whether you're in danger or crap. Pretty useless power, but it found you, and Wes found me, so…"

Wes grinned and took over. "We need to see whether you have the abilities that qualify you to be a Hunter." I sucked in a shocked breath, feeling more traitor than ever. The blond boy, Jeff, spoke up next. "You see, David saw you for a reason. And we haven't had a Hunter strong enough to be sensed by a Seer since David, and that was 7 years ago. Yeah, he was 11." "Hey," David interrupted, "I can't help it if my blood is irresistible." Nick, the dark-haired Hunter, grinned and started talking. "Have you ever had sort of like an adrenaline rush, but stronger? Like in the face of danger?" Whenever I was with Blaine, my heart sped up immensely, but I always wrote that off as some sort of love indicant or something. But I supposed, it could be because I was faced with a demon… but that would make Blaine and me… it would make Blaine… the enemy.

David could sense my confusion, apparently, but he could also sense my refusal to accept reality. He smiled sadly and nodded. "It can be very overwhelming. But you would be doing the world a favor-" but he was once again interrupted by Jeff. "Yeah, it's totally _awesome_! We're like ninjas- never be seen nor heard, but protect all the same." Nick and Jeff high-fived and Wes and David rolled their eyes in sync. "So what d'you say?" David asked me expectantly. Maybe I would be doing the world a favor, but I would basically be out to get the person that I loved… but I couldn't refuse without exposing Blaine. Either way, I lost him. I bit my lip and met David's eyes. "I will."

_Blaine's POV_

I jerked up from my painting of Kurt in the middle of trying to figure out how to color his eyes. I got a flash of confusion and general turmoil, but that wasn't the thing that startled me. I'd been getting his mood flashes for over two hours, ever since he had left. After the first pang of fear, I began to worry, but then there was the trademark Kurt "you BITCH!" diva rush, and I figured he was alright. There was more confusion, then disgust and horror. That made me wonder if he was thinking about me. But a few minutes later, I felt love. Not mine, but his. For me. He was screwed. But after those last emotions, he just faded out. Like we weren't in tune anymore. I didn't know why we were like that in the first place, but I knew it was a way to keep tabs on him while I couldn't see him. Ah, I was beginning to get possessive. Not a good sign. That's probably why I flipped out when he the connection suddenly went dead. And then it hit me. What if that meant _he _was?

**Ahhh, more cliffies for youses, dear readers! So, Kurt's a Hunter and David went and screwed up Blaine's connection with him. And in the more, erm, **_**animalistic **_**part of Blaine's mind, "MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" is on repeat. And what will Kurt do now that he's supposed to be hunting the thing he loves most? I actually don't know. I really only had this story planned out about the first two chapters. The rest is just pure Improv! ;) So don't be angry with me if the next chappie gets here a little late… **


	7. The Hunted

**Thanks again to RyanReta, who gave me a prompt! Love you! I don't own Glee, the usual. Enjoy. P.S. I'm going on spring break and won't be updatng for a while, so...**

It took everything I had not to break down and cry as I was embraced by the Hunters around me. "You won't regret it, Kurt! Just stick with us and we'll teach you everything we know." David said, releasing me. I just smiled as I was led into a large room, which I presumed to be sort of like a gathering hall, for boys of all ages and all wearing varying shades of grey were scattered throughout. Some were talking; some were fighting, reading, drawing. It was just kind of normal. Until David nodded towards Mr. Green and he called for silence. Every eye turned to where I was standing as Nick, Jeff, Dylan, and Wes went to go claim their spots in the mass of boys. Some of them grinned at me, others looked in awe and several glared at me, envious.

"Fellow Hunters! We now welcome Kurt into our ranks as a brother, friend, and comrade. We will do all we can to protect him, as he will to for us. We will fight alongside him to the death!" David said, and the boys chorused back, "To the death!" "Kurt, will you take up your place as a Hunter, against all creatures of darkness and evil?" I figured this to be some sort of initiation, so I nodded and repeated what I said before. "I will." David smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Then welcome to Dalton Academy!" The boys cheered and shouted "WELCOME!" at the top of their lungs. I just smiled, hiding my guilt.

David led me down into the crowd of boys. Many congratulated me; some just stared and said nothing. Mr. Green came up to me and apologized for just generally being an asshole. Hm, he wasn't such a bad teacher after all. David led me back to where his friends were standing. "Hey, why don't we go see Delilah? It's kind of like a rite of passage for newbies." Wes said, glancing at Dylan, who grimaced. "One time, okay? I let her hug me once! Let it go!" They all laughed and I glanced at the clock. 10 A.M.. I had been here for a while.

Dylan grabbed my hand and tugged be back out of the door to the Hall and down a lot of stairs. We were followed by the other four boys, led by David. As we went lower, the temperature got cooler. Finally we were in a long corridor with glass panels so I could see into the various rooms that lined the hall. In one, I saw a man just sitting there. He waved as I walked past. The tag on his glass window said "Paul- Lyncan~ Omega, Non- Biter." I shuddered. We walked past a few empty rooms until we came upon one with "Delilah" written on it with pretty pink writing.

"So you don't kill every… creature you face?" I asked, staring at the adorable blond girl that doodled on the floor of her room. "No- only the dangerous ones. Delilah didn't know what she was; she was just a scared little girl. And Paul, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. But if we find one that just kills to kill, you know, we have to take 'em out." Wes replied. "We're more… forgiving than the other groups. Speaking of, you wanna join ours? We're short one man." I shrugged and nodded. Nick and Jeff grinned, and then tapped on the glass.

Delilah looked up and grinned. I started as she ran towards the wall. She had blood-red eyes and fangs popping out of her mouth, visible only when she smiled. Her skin was pale and flawless, and she raised up a hand to put it against David's where he had pressed it up against the glass. "Are you gonna let me out now, Daddy?" she said, looking hopeful. I quirked and eyebrow and David and he just shrugged, "She started calling me that ever since we rescued her." Delilah noticed me and gave a squeal of delight. "A new friend! Give me a hug!" Dylan grabbed my arm and said. "Don't do it man. DON'T DO IT!" I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at the little vampire. Maybe I didn't have to hunt anything. I could actually save creatures…

We spent at least three hours down there with Delilah, and David even let Wes and me slip inside to play with her. My art skills fascinated her and she made me promise that I would teach her how to design. She tried to give me a hug as I left, but she settled herself with wrapping her tiny arms around my legs and squeezing. "I try not to hurt people- I really do Kurtie." she said as we left. I told her I understood. She sounded so much like Blaine. As we were walking back up the stairs, all five of them grinned at me. "What?" I questioned. "Time to train!" Wes whooped up the stairs, followed by Nick and Jeff. David, Dylan and I went behind them, rolling our eyes. Maybe I did fit in here.

_Blaine's POV_

I growled in frustration. Why would I just lose the connection? I was pacing the streets, searching for any trace of Kurt, but my senses were so dull in the middle of the day. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was two o'clock. That meant at least four more hours until the sun went down completely. I knew I probably shouldn't be around Kurt that late, but I needed to make sure he was okay. I guess I just had to wait it out until sundown, when I was at my strongest. And most dangerous.

_Kurt's POV_

David led us back to his dorm, where he cleared a spot in the middle of the room. "Groups train with each other, fight with each other, basically do everything together. That's why it's so important to have a tight-knit relationship with everyone in your group-" David began, interrupted by Nick. "-so that you can still be friends even after you get your ass kicked an innumerable amount of times." he said, grinning at Jeff. Jeff swatted Nick's arm and that started a wrestling match on David's area rug, which Nick won.

We then took turns fighting each other, and I was actually pretty good. I had Jeff pinned in five seconds, but I understood he was an easy target. Nick was harder, but I eventually got him down in 2 minutes. Dylan stayed out of it, sitting cross-legged on the bed, analyzing everything. Wes was also a worthy opponent, and we sparred for about 5 minutes before I won. Finally, I went up against David, who I understood to be the leader of our group. We fought hand-to-hand for twenty minutes before Dylan called a draw. Everyone looked at me like I was some sort of champion. I wasn't complaining.

We had been practicing for a while, and after my fourth fight with Wes (because he insisted on many rematches) my stomach growled. I realized that I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch the previous day (…thanks Blaine…). I let Wes pin me down once so I would be able to stop dueling him. "Yes! I GOT YOU, HUMMEL!" He did a victory dance around the room as I walked over to Dylan and sat next to him. "Um, when do we eat?" I asked him. He looked up from his "Periodic Elements" crossword and checked his watch. "Around six-ish, so, in, like, thirty minutes. Yeah, fighting can make you, like, really hungry." He said knowingly.

Wes was spinning Nick around the room. "I beat Kurt, I did it, not even David could!" David came over to stand by me and grinned. "Yeah- I don't think he realizes you let him win." I nodded. "Let him think it. If it makes him _that _ridiculously happy…" said boy was now dancing with both Nick and Jeff, the latter with a sour look on his face. "I've only seen him that happy when you got him a wagon full of Red Vines for his birthday, David." Dylan remarked. I turned towards him. "You like Red Vines?" I asked. "Of course- who doesn't?" Dylan replied. "Oh my god, where have you been all my life? Seriously, I love you!" I cried excitedly.

"Oh, you know- saving the world. Staying undercover." David said. Jeff came over to us. "Can we please go to dinner now? I'm tired of Wesley's gloating. And his flirty dancing with Nick." Wes was now dipping Nick, causing him to giggle uncontrollably. "Aw, you're just jealous cause you don't have the guts to admit you like him!" Dylan said. Jeff blushed beet red. "I don't- I didn't- I _don't have a crush on Nick_!" he whispered forcefully and crossed his arms. "Mm-hmm. That's why you keep a picture of him under your pillow." David smirked. Jeff flushed ever redder and stalked out the door. "You guys… approve of gay relationships?" I questioned. "Umm, duh. We're an all boy's school. Half of us are _bound _to be gay."

I smiled as Nick followed Jeff with his eyes, looking concerned. Wes just pulled Nick in for another spin. "Alright- Wes, stop it. It's time for dinner." David said, heading to the door. Wes continued bragging all the way down the hall until David shut him up with a smack to the back of his head. I laughed along with the others in my group. Wes, the persistent one, Nick, the joker, Dylan, the brains, David, the fearless leader, and Jeff, that extra guy. I was beginning to really like them all. And if they did more saving creatures than they did slaying, even better. If I didn't have to be a killer, well then maybe being a Hunter wouldn't be all that bad.

_Blaine's POV_

I shivered, but not from the cold. As the last of the sunlight faded from the sky, I could feel my full power return to me. Now I had to focus on finding Kurt. And then on not killing him when I found him. Alright, I needed to figure out where he was. I chanced taking a breath through my nose; his scent was so prominent I almost changed right then and there. I breathed through my mouth again and followed the trail I picked up on. I followed it all the way to his house- now I knew where he lived. Great.

I growled when I discovered that a man had taken him in his car. I could smell the rubber. And Kurt. But I could barley smell the man, as if he was dulled somehow. I ran as fast as I could (which was pretty damn fast), trailing the scent of rubber and metal that meant the car. I cursed as I came upon the gates of the Hunter school. "_You're really cutting it close for this boy, Anderson._" I thought as I climbed up the gates silently. Oh god, there were _so many gays here_!

I focused on my breathing (through my mouth, of course) and stalked up to one of the windows that had Kurt's scent most prominently wafting through it. There he was, but he wasn't bound or gagged like I had expected him to be. He was in a room with five other Hunters, two of which were within touching distance of him. And that was _not _okay. But he was laughing. I listened in on their conversation. "Oh my god, where have you been all my life? Seriously, I love you!" I heard him say. That was enough. I realized that he was friends with them, and maybe even more with one of them.

I put my head in my hands, backing away from the building. I choked back a sob. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself get close to the beautiful-eyed boy. I let out a watery chuckle as I remembered something I said to Puck. "But demons aren't good at keeping promises." I said to myself, and now it was truer than ever.

Now I remembered how vivid and earth-shattering heartbreak was, and I hated it. Except this time, it wasn't I who killed my lover- no, it was reversed. Kurt had unknowingly killed me. I was sick of feeling. I let the instincts take over willingly, pushing emotions to the back of my mind. After all, Dalton was practically a buffet. And I had always been a stress eater.

_Kurt's POV_

I giggled as Nick cracked yet another joke, and glanced at Jeff, who laughed louder than anyone. I smirked. Oh, they were so oblivious it hurt. Mr. Green (who, as it turned out, was the only teacher at D.A.- we all taught each other) called for everyone's attention. "Hunter Kurt. Will you please stand?" I obliged and was met with furious applause. Mr. Green grinned and continued. "Now, I'm sure you've already picked your cohort, but this crap is ceremonial, so who do you wish to join in brotherhood forever, yada-yada, leaders please stand."

David stood up next to me and whispered "See- told you. He's extremely childish." Others who stood up included a tall lanky blond, a rodent-faced boy (who I disliked immediately), and many boys of all shapes and sizes. "I pick David's, uh, cohort, sir." I stated as said Hunter grinned at me. "Alright, teammates, welcome your new comrade with open arms, show him the ropes, don't let him die, the usual. Now chow down, as I'm sure you're all very tired of me rambling." All of the boys in the Dining Hall (David gave me a map of Dalton- very useful) complied.

Everything was fine up until the large wooden doors swung open with a crash. All eyes turned towards the noise. I gasped aloud. Blaine was standing there, staring at every boy with malice and pure murder in his eyes. Which were pitch-black. Finally, the tense silence was broken as someone farthest from the door shouted "WHAT THE EFF? IT'S A FREAKING DEMON! GET IT!" I rushed towards him as everyone ran in the opposite direction. David noticed this and grabbed my arm. "There is NO WAY I'm letting you die on your first day!" I made a frustrated sound as I was dragged away from Blaine. He noticed and glanced towards me.

He cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure out who I was. Then a grin spread across his face. It gave me chills. The bad kind. He rushed in my direction, but veered off and grabbed some random kid from the front row. All I could do was stare as he looked me in the eyes and ripped the kid's throat out with his bare hands. A few boys screamed at the sudden pool of blood on the floor. David stopped with me, the others near. "Delilah." he whispered as he tried to make it to the door. "DAVID! NO!" I screamed after him as he rushed towards his death.

I ran up to him, and Blaine took his time chasing us. No one made any move to help us as we ran to the doorway. They knew they couldn't. But I sure as hell wasn't dying after I finally found somewhere that I was accepted. I turned and faced Blaine as David continued running for Delilah. I hoped he made it. Blaine smirked as he came face to face with me. "We meet at last." He said as he stopped. His voice was deep and menacing. "So, you're a Hunter. You failed to mention that." I glared at the Blaine that so wasn't Blaine. I said nothing. "You realize that I'm going to kill you, right?" he laughed. Still nothing.

He began to get frustrated and the other Hunters watched with bated breath. "I don't think you can hurt me." I finally said. "And why do you think that?" he questioned, brushing the area that he had bit me in over the scarf. "Isn't it obvious?" I said, trying to buy the others time. And myself. I wanted to live. Definitely. I opened my mouth as if to answer, then swept my leg out to trip him. He went down, and I ran, causing a diversion. He snarled as he got up to his feet and tackled me from behind. We slid on the tile floor as the Hall erupted with the cheers of boys. "Run you idiots!" I yelled as I flipped us so that Blaine was under me.

I would have blushed if the situation wasn't so serious. He grabbed my throat and I could feel his nails digging into my skin. He threw me off of him and got up so that je towered over me. Then he was attacked from behind me a little girl about five. "GET AWAY FROM MY KURTIE!" she screamed as he was knocked over "Delilah?" I whispered, throat hoarse. David came up behind her. "Good job sweetie. And you're a moron, Kurt." I grinned as Blaine rose to his feet again.

"Oh, so you have to be rescued by your boyfriend now, Kurt?" he sneered as he advanced on us again. "How does it know your name?" David asked as Delilah stood in front of us. Blaine looked shocked to see her. "Delilah? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her as David and I gaped. "I'm protecting Daddy." she said defiantly. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Humans, Delilah? Really? You're real parents are looking for you, you know." He said to her. I felt my diva rising as I snapped "Speak for yourself, Blaine. Don't you get on to her for liking a human!" He glared as he snapped back "I'm over my human _phase_, thank you. I'm done with humans."

David now gaped at me. I just waved him off and went forward to slap Blaine. Hard. I don't know why I did it. Just feeling particularly audacious, I guess. His eyes burned with rage. "You-you…" and then he unexpectedly started laughing. The Hall was empty now, save for my cohort and Delilah. Blaine doubled over with laughter as my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He lifted his head and I was relieved to see that his eyes were hazel and sparkling with joy. "No-nobody but you w-would ever do something like that!" he choked out between fits of laughter.

David gasped. "You're a shifter?" Blaine finally stood straight up, staring at David with calculating eyes. He turned toward me and smiled softly. "We _so _need to talk." he said hoarsely, mocking me. "I did not sound like that!" I said indignantly. "Did too." He said. David looked on in shock and I sighed. "I suppose you're right. We do need to talk." "A lot." David added. Blaine's eyes darkened and I noticed. "Chill, Blaine." He glared at me.

"I can't chill. I have a body temperature of 107 degrees, Kurt. God." I rolled my eyes and grinned. And then he noticed the mangled body of that teen on the floor. "Oh crap. Who did I kill?" he said, glancing at his blood covered hands. He sniffed them and I feared another episode, but he jerked his hands away from his face. "Oh god, that's terrible!" he said, wrinkling his nose. "What- too innocent for you or not gay enough?" I said, earning another glare. "Seriously, who did I kill? He must be more evil than me- his blood smells like chocolate-coated cotton candy sprinkled with candy rocks and doused in liquid sugar!"

David cleared his throat and spoke up. "That's Sebastian, one of the cohort leaders. He has a pretty bad track record." Blaine glanced at him. "Sorry." He bit his lip. "S' okay. You probably did the gay community a favor." Nick and Jeff, who popped up behind him like the ninjas they were, agreed. "He was a total douche." Jeff said. "Mm-hmm. Gave us a bad name." they grinned at each other. Wes and Dylan came up behind them. Dylan came closer to Blaine. "So… you're a shifter?" Blaine nodded and I raised my eyebrows at him. "It means I shift from human to- well, not so human." he grinned.

Delilah peeked out from behind David's leg. Blaine crouched down. "Sorry for what I said about humans, Del. They're pretty cool." Delilah smiled at him, flashing her fangs and Nick scoffed. "Pretty cool? We're freakin' AWESOME!" Blaine chuckled and stood. "So… why do you have a vampire here? And how are you a Hunter, Kurt?" I smiled sheepishly at him. "Those are good questions for David! David?" But he shook his head. "I'm not saying anything until we get some answers. First off, why are you on friendly terms with a shifter, one of the most powerful creatures?" I sighed and decided to retell the whole thing from the beginning, starting with the bullying.

Blaine growled when I mentioned Puck and Finn, and Wes flinched. "So you did kill them! I knew it! I told you Kurt, in the evidence room, that a demon did it!" Dylan shouted. "Yes, congrats on being right again, genius. Does it ever get old?" I questioned him. He shook his head. "Wait- evidence room?" Blaine said. "Yeah, the title's… pretty self explanatory." Dylan said. I didn't understand Blaine's expression until he asked "…is there pictures? And Kurt saw them?" I looked at him sympathetically. "I don't judge you, Blaine." He nodded.

I continued without further interruption until I mentioned that Blaine bit me. "You couldn't have left that out?" he muttered. Delilah demanded to see it. "No fair- how come Blaine gets to taste? I bet he's yummy!" Blaine just chuckled. He leaned over and whispered so that only she and I could hear. "Oh, he is. Very." I blushed and Delilah giggled. I unwound my scarf and removed my gauze. Blaine looked at it almost appreciatively. The others gasped. "So that's why you wear a scarf- I thought it was just a fashion statement!" Jeff exclaimed. "But no- Kurt's been hiding a demon hickey!" Nick burst out, turning Blaine and me red.

Finally I got through up until now, skipping over parts that I knew would anger Blaine. While it was still night, I couldn't chance him losing it. "So instead of killing us… you save us?" Blaine was questioning David, who nodded. Dylan checked his watch. "Oh my god- it's almost three in the morning! Well, I'm going to bed- see you in the dorms. And I'll take this to my grave. You're lucky Blaine. We are literally the only cohort that would do this for a soulless monster like yourself." He was joking, of course, and grinned to show it. One by one, the Hunters filed out of the Hall until it was only Blaine and I left. He stood about five feet away. I had a feeling he did it on purpose.

"So…" Blaine said, half smiling. "Sorry for screwing up your first day at Dalton." "No worries, it was still pretty awesome. You know, minus the crazy, out-of-control demon." I smirked. "When will I see you again?" Blaine suddenly asked. I took a breath before answering. "… I don't know. Now that I'm… well, a Hunter, I have to stay here and train. Plus, if I did my job right, which I don't, you'd be dead. Why does it matter anyway?" I asked bitterly. Blaine closed his eyes before coming so close to me so that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Because I'm an idiot. I went and did the thing I promised myself I would never do again."

"A-and what is th-that?"

"…I think you know, Kurt."

He leaned closer. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pressed his lips against mine, and my hands wound around his neck. I thought it was going to stay like that, but I felt Blaine's tongue swipe against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our lips moved in synchronization, my hands gripping his curly hair and his hands clutching at my shirt. I was freely moaning into Blaine's mouth. That is, until I felt fangs pressing into my lip. I gasped and pulled back, breathing hard. Blaine was also breathing heavily, but I could see the tips of his fangs protruding from his swollen (…I did that…) lips.

He put a hand to his mouth. "…sorry." he said softly. "I totally just ruined the moment." "Do you need me to…?" I tried to move away, but his hands held me firmly in place. I waited until his breathing slowed. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Better. You?" I smiled and nodded. "So… you just Edwarded me." I said. "How dare you compare me to that mockery of a vampire! Sparkles my ass, if you put Delilah in the sun, she'd burst into flames, not sparkle…" Blaine muttered. I laughed, but he gasped. "What?" I questioned him. "Y-your lip. It's bleeding…" I brought my fingers up to my mouth and when I pulled them back, they were tinged with red. "Sorry." he said again. Then I had an idea. "Might as well not let it go to waste…" I said, kissing Blaine again.

He gasped against my mouth. I held fast onto his hair, not letting him pull back. I opened my mouth against his, feeling his tongue wander over my blood. Blaine gasped again, this time accompanied with a moan. He took my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking. I didn't really understand, but I was actually really turned on right now. I let him suck my blood (weird) for a few minutes before pulling away, my lip coming out of Blaine's mouth with a pop. I cleared my throat as he stared at me, aghast. "Nice alternative to killing, don't you think? And don't act like you didn't think it was hot." I said upon seeing his expression.

"Why would you- you just- you just let me- I just sucked your blood." He whispered mostly to himself. We both started as we heard footsteps nearing the Hall. Blaine quickly separated himself from me. "Bye." he whispered, disappearing. "Aw, what? Not cool, Blaine." I said angrily. I heard a disembodied chuckle and nothing more. "Kurt? You coming to bed?" David said from right behind me. "Ah, god David, don't do that! Freaking ninjas, that's what they train here…" His eyebrows rose at my bloody lip. I ignored his questioning glance and made him lead me to my dorm.

_Blaine's POV_

I sighed as I bounded up the stairs and into my room. I couldn't believe it. Kurt was _mine_. No one else's. And he had let me drink from him. I could feel his aura stronger than ever now. I sat down at my desk, setting to work on editing the painting until it captured what he looked like after a hot and heavy make-out session. With me. Not some random guy, or god forbid, a _girl_. I made sure to add the bleeding lip for effect. Because I could. And it was my mark that he was _mine_. Mine. Mine…

**O…kay stalker!Blaine! I hope you like my OCs. I like Dylan. He's a nerd. And hooray for established Klaine! Reviews make Blaine's urges to kill lessen and his want for Kurt's blood (and body) rise. Also, should this change to M so I can add some extremely possessive Klex? Let me know. Really. Cuz I like Klex. A lot. **


	8. Fame

**Hey! Alright, I will totes be adding some Klex in later chapters, but they have to work up to that. I mean, Blaine may be 70+, but Kurt's only… like 17. And they _just now _shared a real kiss. This will focus mainly on Kurt's new stardom for bitch-slapping Blaine out of the Hall (Niff might have spread a little rumors). Feel free to complain about the future Klex. Flames will be used to burn homophobes.**

**I don't own Glee. But I do own Dylan, Mr. Green, and Delilah. And Mark. They're mine. Plus Paul, my spare werewolf. :D**

**Also my spring break was nice. Thanks for asking.**

I cringed as I woke up and stretched at precisely 7:00 A.M... I was sore… pretty much everywhere. "_Damn you, Blaine._" I thought as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. I didn't have any roommates, so there was only one bed in my Dalton dorm. I sulked to the vanity with my various skin products (How Mr. Green got them while I was sleeping for three hours, I'll never know.) and glanced in the mirror to take in my appearance. Let's see what only a quarter of my beauty sleep did for me. I groaned as I saw my hair. It was wrecked. And then I saw my lip. Which still had a tiny incision on it from last night (this morning?)

Oh my god. It wasn't a dream. An incredibly hormone fuelled dream. I put my fingers up to my bottom lip, smile spreading across my face. I squealed and started dancing around the room just as David walked in the room "Hey Kurt, I- WOAH, MAN, WATCH IT!" he yelled as I ran into him. "What happened with Blaine? Because you're acting like Nick on a sugar high. Something you _never _want to see. Ever." I blushed and calmed a little bit. "Nothing. Why would you ask?" I said airily, returning to my vanity and trying to tame my bed-head. "Dude. You totally have a crush on the guy. Which is totally impractical by the way." he said, settling on the bed.

I tried to stop the blush, but my pale pallor did nothing to hide it. "Is it that obvious?" I whispered, turning to face my group leader. David smiled. "You look like me when I look at my girlfriend. And, but don't tell him I said this, Jeff when he ogles Nick. Or that pic of him." he sniggered. "It's obvious to everyone that's ever been in love." I turned back towards my mirror and began my rigorous moisturizing routine, not saying anything else. "Anyways, I was just coming to tell you to meet in the Hall for breakfast at 8. As your section leader and your Seer, it's my duty to show you around Dalton. You'll be able to find it on your map." he rose and left me to my morning prep.

Later, I grabbed breakfast from the buffet table set out at the end of the Hall and walked towards the table where Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Dylan were sitting. I noticed the stares from fellow Hunters, but I assumed they were from me being the new kid. My puzzled expression was matched by Wes's at the matching Cheshire grins on Nick and Jeff's faces, while David and Dylan just looked uncomfortable. "What?" I questioned as two perky boys who could be no older than twelve came bouncing over to out table. "Um, hi. I'm Jack and this is Ethan," the other boy nodded in greeting, "um, and we were wondering if we could, um, have you're a-autograph?"

My eyes blew wide and the two grinners stared as if it were an exciting football game. "S-sure." I stammered out as a pen was thrust into my hand. As the two boys walked off, I glared at Nick and Jeff, who were now laughing like mad. "What. The. _Hell_. Was. That?" I seethed as they had their laughing fit. "We-we may have- enlightened the o-others about you-your showdown w-with Blaine." Jeff gasped out. "And we may o-or may have n-not ch-changed a few facts!" Nick finished. "Like how Kurt bitch-slapped Blaine all the way back from whence he came, or that all of us teamed up to fight off his zombie army that he had mind-controlled with his demonic powers." Dylan glared.

I gasped. "You did _not_!" They just continued to laugh as Mr. Green called for silence. "I would like to take a moment to mourn Sebastian Smythe, who was so cruelly ripped- you know what? Who cares? He was a douche bag anyway. I'm sure not even his group misses him." A collective shout from about ten kids was heard. "Moving on, congrats to Kurt Hummel, one day at Dalton total and he and his cohort took down a demon and its ungodly army from Hell. Joy. It's Wednesday, so only two more days till the annual D.A.W.-Fall-Party-Cray-Cray-Totally-Awesome-Cliché-Shebang. Or the DAWFPCCTACS. Like that's any easier to remember. And I was drunk when I came up with the title. Alright, teenage boys are fatties, so stuff your hungry faces. Green OUT!"

Mr. Green disappeared in a blast of smoke. I was too busy bitch-glaring at Nick and Jeff to notice. They finally stopped laughing upon seeing my expression. "Woah man, sorry." Jeff said, looking down at his food. Nick followed suit. "Kurt, what was that? Nobody gets a hold of Niff once they get started!" Wes said, looking at me with wonder. I shrugged. "Just my trademark bitch-glare. It's what I used on Rachel when she got too diva on Mercedes and me." They looked at me in confusion. "Oh, they're people from my old school. Glee Club, you know."

David looked at me incredulously. "You sing?" I nodded. "I like Broadway. It's my dream to live in New York." I smiled. "Never knew you were so deep." Wes said thoughtfully. "Wes, we've known him for two days." David said, smacking him on the back of the head. We finished breakfast and all the way down the hall to David's dorm I was bombarded with congratulations, thanks, and fans asking for autographs. "Oh my god! I knew I was going to have fans someday, but not for this!" I fumed as I stalked into David's dorm. Nick and Jeff kept apologizing over and over, saying things like "It was just for fun!" and "We didn't know it would get _this _out of hand!"

I waved them off. "It's fine. But if you ever do anything like this again, I will sic Blaine on you." I said threateningly. They nodded and scurried to their shared dorm. Dylan sat on his bed (David told me that he and Dylan were roommates) and David went to his. I sat cross-legged on the floor while Wes took the only chair. "Okay, first. We need dates for the DAW Fall Party. I can bring Isabel if you guys promise not to speak a word of what we do. Then we have to get Nick and Jeff together. Sorry Wes, Dylan, but they should go with each other this year instead of their friends."

Wes tried to protest. "Then who the hell will I go with? Dylan's okay, but he's like… 3 years younger than me! No offense to Jeff, of course." Dylan glared and Wes shriveled under his glance. "You can go with me, someone. I'm not rabid, you know." I spoke up. I also couldn't go with Blaine, seeing as he openly attacked the school. Wes jumped up and so did Dylan, both rushing to where I was sitting. I pushed them both back. "Please. You think I'm that easy to get? You have to woo me. And seeing as you both are capital S-straight… that will be a problem." I smirked, walking over to sit next to David. "Impressive. Anyway, there are seven of us now, including Is, so Wes, unless you find a girlfriend, I doubt you'll be going. Dylan actually reads. And his repertoire of knowledge in romance is significantly broader than yours." Dylan did a fist pump and looked at me. "Prepare to be romanticized!"

I rolled my eyes. He just grinned and walked up to me. "Vos yeux sont comme l'océan. Bleu, grande et belle. Le gardien des secrets. Je veux découvrir des secrets. Vous accompagnera me à la partie de l'automne ainsi que l'on peut… plus nous familiariser les uns aux autres ? Je serais honoré d'escorter quelqu'un de votre grâce, beauté et talent n'importe où, en fait." I gaped at him. I didn't know Dylan could speak French! And I actually understood him. Because French was… the language of love! I smiled at him. **"**Je serais heureux de vous accompagner à la danse. Et je ne sais pas quelqu'un qui parle donc couramment français. En plus je c'est. Très impressionnant." I replied. "I can speak a lot of languages. Wanna hear?" I nodded, hooked arms with him, and followed him to the library, leaving Wes and David behind with very flummoxed expressions.

…_Quick Translation…_

Dylan- "Your eyes are like the ocean. Blue, vast, and beautiful. The keeper of many secrets. I want to discover those secrets. Will you accompany me to the Fall Party so that we may… further acquaint ourselves? I would be honored to escort someone of your grace, beauty and talent anywhere, in fact"

Kurt- "I would be pleased to accompany you to the party. And I don't know anyone who speaks fluent French. Besides I, that is. Very impressive."

Sorry for my suckish translations. I used Word Translator…

…

After asking me to the party in German, Portuguese, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, and Swahili, Dylan and I returned to find Wes in front of David, begging. "Please, your girlfriend can't come here anyway; she'll discover your secret! Take me, please! I'm your best friend!" He just rolled his eyes. "That's exactly why I won't take you. You're my best friend. And GFs come before BFs." Then they noticed us. "Wes has gotten desperate. Sorry bud. It's not, like, my fault you didn't pay attention in Middle School." Dylan said, plopping himself on his bed, pulling out a book. "So you _are _going with Einstein?" I nodded and shrugged. "He wooed me. That was the deal. French is really hot." Wes groaned. "I'm screwed. If you pick a nerd _and _a demon over me, how am I supposed to find a girlfriend by Friday?"

I gasped and blushed all the way up to my roots. "David!" I yelled. "Sorry! I mean, I was just telling him how you had a type, and how he wasn't it!" he said defensively. "So you told him _that Blaine was_?" I crossed my arms. "Seriously, if this gets to Niff, I'm screwed. No one else can find out. It'll ruin my rep as a Hunter. Besides, everyone thinks I chased him off, right?" David nodded guiltily. I sighed. "Listen, I'm not mad. Sorry for being on edge today." David half smiled. "I wouldn't blame you. If I found out Isabel was… like a vampire or something, I'd freak a little too." Just then Nick and Jeff came bursting in, carrying trays of food.

"Hey, didn't seem like you were coming to lunch, so we decided to bring it to you!" Nick said, setting his trays on the floor with Jeff following suit. There was more than enough for 10, let alone six, so I was surprised when David said- "Hey, Nick, could you get some more chicken?" He nodded and ran out the door. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored. "Jeff, Dylan's not going to the party with you this year. Kurt's going with him." Jeff was about to object, but David continued. "You are going to ask Nick. You are going to get off your ass and confess that you have a crush on him. Three years and the sexual tension between you two is at an all-time high. Grow some balls and talk to him. He likes you back. I'm sure." David said forcefully.

"But… I can't! Nick's my best friend! I don't want to ruin the thing I have with him now." Jeff said, voice quaking. Nick popped his head in the door, unnoticed by Jeff. "And stop saying I have a crush on Nick! Because I don't! He's my friend and that's all we'll ever be! I do not want, or will ever want, anything more than what I have now with Nick!" I looked up just in time to see Nick, tears streaming, softly close the door. "Damn it, Jeff!" I said as I quickly rose to my feet. David looked at me puzzled as I ran out the door, silently following Nick to his dorm.

I opened the door just as he flopped onto Jeff's bed. "Nick?" I said softly. He ignored me and reached under his friend's pillow. As I came closer, I saw it was a picture of him and Jeff, smiling into the camera and hugging tightly. He turned and held up the photo. "When I found this, I thought Jeff was some sort of creepy creeper. Then I started noticing how he always knew what I was about to say and always knew what I was thinking. He always blushed when I complimented him and got jealous when I flirted with other guys. I thought… that maybe he liked me. Did I make it all up in my head?" he sniffed, still crying.

I was always shy of forming new friendships, but at Dalton, it felt like I really connected with all of the boys in my group. Including Nick. I quickly wrapped him in a hug as the other Hunters, minus Jeff, came into the room. Nick was clutching the picture tightly in his hand. I could feel his fist on my back. I held him for what felt like forever, and the others piled on until we were one big mass of comfort. "Don't let it get to you, man. I'm sure he'll come around." David said, pulling away. We followed suit, but not leaving the bed. "If not, you could always slap him. That worked for me, brought Blaine to his senses. In quite a different way, though." I smiled, eliciting laughs from all of them.

Nick rubbed his red eyes. "Thanks, guys. For being there. I don't know what I'd do without friends. And Kurt, even though you're new, I really appreciate you too. You're probably the only person who really understands boy troubles." I smiled at him. "Hey, if you ever need a girl talk, I'm here for you." Nick laughed and hugged us all once more. "Woah, why is everyone in my bed?" We all turned to see Jeff standing in the doorway. Nick's expression visibly darkened, like a sky filling with storm clouds. We had seen the rain and heard the thunder. Jeff better get ready for the lightning. "You- you… gah, I can't even think of a word that describes you right now!" Nick said, jumping off the bed and stalking up to Jeff.

"Well, this is gonna get ugly." David muttered. "You're so inconsiderate! I was standing right behind you! Did it ever occur to you that I might like you, Jeff? Apparently, it wouldn't matter, because you blatantly denied any further feelings beyond friendship for me, though we both know that's a lie! I see the way you look at me! You have a picture of us together under your pillow! You were literally green when I was dancing with Wes! There are obviously feelings for me somewhere in that cold heart of yours, and I'll be waiting for you when you come to your senses!" Nick huffed and stomped out of the room.

Jeff was in shock, I could tell. "What- I- huh?" he spluttered before running after Nick. "Wonder where Nick went." I mused as I got off the bed. "Probably to practice his archery. That's his affinity. He always does to blow off some steam. Hope everything works out." Dylan said, following me out of the room. We all went back to David's room and ate lunch after I said- "I am not going back out there where I will be furiously ambushed by my adoring public." earning a couple eye rolls.

It was only two. "So… what do we do now?" I questioned. "Well, whatever we want. We can't go off campus without a really good reason, so it has to be within Dalton." David said, lounging on his bed. "We could go feed Delilah. She might be hungry. Maybe Dylan wants to do it?" Wes joked. Said boy paled. "No way! She scares me!" David rolled his eyes. "She's a little girl, Dylan. Your fear is completely irrational. She will not hurt you." "But she has, like, vampire powers. What if she, like, turns on us? I'll stay here and finish my book." he shuddered.

On our way down the stairs to the cells (the corridor was labeled "Holding Cells" on my map), David turned into a little alcove hidden by shadows. "This is where we keep the food for Delilah and Paul." David explained, flipping a switch. He went to a little refrigerator and pulled it open. It was full of little baggies of red liquid. "Is that… blood?" I whispered. David nodded. "Better than her killing people. Or chomping on Dylan. It keeps her alive, so…" He grabbed a couple and we proceeded down the stairs.

"Do you… do you think… Blaine… could do that?" I asked quietly. David smiled. "No, probably not. Demons like the killing more than the actual blood itself. Vamps just like blood. Of course, they have prefs, but you know… they aren't picky." I nodded and we soon reached Delilah's cell. David tapped on the glass and she rushed over excitedly. "Yay! Kurtie's back! He's gonna teach me how to draw!" I smiled at her and she grinned in response. David carefully opened the door to let the three of us in. "Hey there Delilah." Wes said, sitting down on her little pastel pink coffin. His eyes widened and he looked alarmed for a second.

"Oh, I forgot Niff wasn't here. I was waiting for them to burst into song. They do whenever we mention lyrics from or the title of a song. It's so annoying…" Wes explained to me. Delilah ran over to me and wrapped my legs in a hug. Then she noticed David and the blood. "Daddy!" she said as she ran to hug him instead. "Nice." I muttered as she reached for the bags. "You… might want to look away, Kurt." David said tentatively. I just rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall. He shrugged and handed over the baggies. She ripped into one with terrifying ferocity before David raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh. Right." She said shyly, her mouth full of blood. I didn't look away. I mean, I let a freaking demon suck my blood not 12 hours ago.

She bit into the next one a lot calmer and when she finished she said "Daddy says little girls should always be nice, even when they eat!" She ate (drank?) two more and then declared she was full. "Now Kurtie can teach my how to draw! Cause I can't draw as good as you, Kurtie. You're really good!" she said, flattering me. "Delilah, don't you know that flattery will get you-" David started but both Dylan and Wes interrupted him with "EVERYWHERE!" I rolled my eyes and Delilah brought me a stack of copy paper and a pencil. "Alright, so what you need to do…"

Hours later, I had the little vampire drawing flawless people and designing clothes for them that were of Marc Jacobs caliber. "You learn fast." I commented as she finished up a dress for a green eyed redhead. "Well duh. I'm a vampire." she said matter-of-factly, which made me laugh. I then noticed that my friends were gone. "They left about an hour ago." Delilah said, standing up and flitting to her coffin. "I trained myself to sleep at night like humans." she said proudly. "Wow, is it that late?" I wondered aloud as I followed her over to tuck her in at her request. "It's 8:48 P.M." she said like a clock. She blushed. "Vampires always know what time it is so they know when the sun is out. Wes told me." she explained.

I closed the lid a little apprehensively (who wants to seal a little girl in a coffin?) and left the Holding Cells. I returned to David's room, the apparent group meeting place, but everyone except for Nick and Jeff was gathered outside, ears against the door. "What?" I questioned, but was shushed immediately. I grimaced and knelt by Dylan. He turned and grinned. "Niff are in there sucking face!" he whispered excitedly. My eyebrows raised in surprise. "And you're listening in, pervs?" I said at normal volume, pushing past them and into the dorm. Sure enough, Nick and Jeff were in Dylan's bed mid-makeout.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, which caused them to wrench apart. "Everyone's being retarded and eavesdropping. Just so you know." They were blushing bright red and I smirked. "Glad to see you two worked it out." David said, walking in. 'MY BED! GET YOUR GAY ASSES OUT OF MY POOR BED!" Dylan screeched, going to straighten the covers as Nick and Jeff jumped off of it, hands intertwined. "Well that's just adorable!" Wes cooed at them, causing them to flush deeper. I smirked and walked over to them. "Wes's right. You two are adorable." Nick smirked back, quickly regaining composure. "Jealous, Hummel?" he said, leaning into Jeff, who smiled shyly. "Hardly." I said, confusing them all. I was about to tell them about my brand-new boyfriend, minus the blood-sucking part, of course, when said boyfriend tapped on the window.

I couldn't see him very well in the dark, but his hazel eyes practically glowed. I grinned and went to open it. "Wait- what if it's a trap?" David said, grabbing my arm. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm away. "Does he look un-human to you?" I questioned, pulling the window open. Blaine jumped into the room. "You're way too trusting you know. Could've been a trap." he said, hugging me. My inner girl squealed and melted at the contact. "Told you so!" David said, throwing up his arms. "You should really give your friends more credit. They are professionals." he said as he pulled back, inspecting me.

Blaine now looked towards Nick and Jeff, raising an eyebrow at their hands. "So you two are together now? Good. I could smell the hormones rolling off your bodies like cologne." he said. He released me and scanned the room. Maybe for danger or something. Whatever. He was here and I was about to burst with happiness and love. Ah, love. Love, love, love. I was in Klaine-world right now, so I didn't notice David calling my name until about the fifth time. "Hmm?" I said dreamily. David sighed. "I know you're all blissed out cause your pet demon is here or whatever, but don't you think this is a little bit dangerous?" Blaine's eyes visibly darkened at the word "pet", but I rolled my eyes. "Blaine is okay. Right Blaine?" He looked at me. "Actually, I came here to cool off. I tried locking myself in my room, but I busted the window. I figured you might calm me down. In hindsight that probably wasn't the best idea." he replied, looking significantly at Nick and Jeff.

Oh. _Oh_. So Blaine was really unstable right now, while it was dark out, with three preferred targets within close proximity to him. I stepped away, but he rolled his eyes and hooked an arm around my waist. "_You_'_re _not a problem, Kurt." Nick and Jeff looked at each other then back at Blaine, who was subconsciously staring at them. I sighed and grabbed his arm. "Want to go to my room? Neither Nick nor Jeff has ever touched anything in there. I prohibited them from ever setting foot inside the doorway." He nodded, still staring, and Nick had the guts (and the stupidity) to make another witty remark. "Jealous now, Hummel? Now I've got two guys staring at me." Blaine growled deep in his throat and everyone took a step back. I pulled on his arm and said. "Thank you, Nick, that was really helpful."

Once we got to my room, I went and sat on the bed while Blaine snooped. He examined my vanity before moving to my wardrobe, which still had some Hummel flair despite the dark tones. He smirked as he found a box of scarves. "Planning something, Kurt?" I rolled my eyes. "I like scarves, okay?" I said, tugging at my current dark grey one that conveniently hid Blaine's bite mark. He explored the rest of the room before coming to sit next to me. "Done playing detective?" I asked. He smiled. "You broke into my house first. I think I'm entitled to a little compensation." I scoffed.

"I did not break in! The door was unlocked."

"That lock's been broken for twenty years. I couldn't have locked it if I wanted to."

"I didn't snoop in your room, though!"

"You expect me to believe that? Your scent was all over everything."

"I didn't! And if I didn't break into your house, you wouldn't even be here!"

Throughout our banter, we were steadily leaning closer to each other until we were close enough so that I could feel Blaine's breath on my face. "You admitted it. You broke in." he whispered, smiling. "Shut up. You know what I meant." I replied. He laughed, air fanning my face. "Well, thank god we both like snooping, huh?" Blaine finally closed the distance between us, connecting our lips for the third time, though this time, we both expected it. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back. I almost whined. I blinked twice, confused. "I'm not letting it get out of hand this time." he explained, thumb tracing my lip where he scraped it. "What if I want it to?" I whispered seductively. Or tried to, anyway. "Oh, I bet you have the sexual knowledge of a baby penguin." he chuckled. I crossed my arms. "And where are you on the sexy scale, Mr. Judge?"

"Mm, I'd say… well, as for appeal, I'd probably get on a scale from one to ten, one-hundred because you can't seem to resist me." I scoffed again but he continued. "As for knowledge… well, I'm a demon. Enough said." I gasped and scooted away. "You make it sound like you're some sexual predator!" He laughed humorlessly. "I guess you could say that." I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're serious?" He sighed. "It's not like that. You and Mark are the only people that have ever really mattered to me, and as I told you, I seduced him to his doom. We never really…" Blaine trailed off uncomfortably. I nodded to show that I understood. He said that I MATTERED TO HIM! Inner girl was a mass of goo by now… "Anyway, I've only used sex as a tool really to get to certain prey. It's just kind of a go-to tactic… and that's why I'm afraid to actually try while I can still think." he grimaced and looked distant.

He was probably thinking how he and Mark never got to do the deed. Inner girl was frozen solid. "And that's why I'm afraid to let things get out of hand. I mean, if I switch form just _kissing _you…" he said, looking at me with his hazel eyes smoldering. And my heart nearly broke again. We could never progress past basically where we were now. And I didn't know why that was such a downer. I'd never thought about sex before, or even having super-hot makeout sessions with a boyfriend (okay, maybe I thought about that…). I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, trying to convey all my feelings for him. When we pulled away, he had tears in his eyes. We were about to kiss again when David burst in the door. "Kurt, vamp attack. Get ready for your first mission." he said before dashing off. "Great." I said, hopping off the bed. "Just stay here. I'll be back. Promise." I kissed him chastely before running out of the room, ready to do my job.

**I told you, pure Improv. Niff just happened. I'm totally psyched about it, though. I love Niff! Hope you enjoyed, and I lied up there ^. Deal with it. The intense talk that could have been filled with intense kissing had to happen to set up future sexy-times. Sorry. See you in a little bit! And whoever gets my Starkid quote wins a virtual cookie of their choice!**


	9. First Mission

**Sorry it took me so long! Been working on school projects! Enjoy.**

I was halfway through the doorway when I felt Blaine grab my arm. "You think I'm letting you go out there and fight a vampire?" he said softly. I turned to face him. "Um, duh. It's kind of my job." I replied, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. "I thought we already established that you don't do your job very well." he said, half-smiling. "Yes, well, now's my chance to redeem myself." I finally got free (much to Blaine's surprise- I'm stronger than I look) and started down the hallway. I caught up to Dylan, Blaine on my heels. He noticed me and looked at Blaine with surprise. "I have, like, a huge fear of vampires. I think it's, like, Delilah's fault." Dylan said, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes as we came upon David, Nick, Jeff, and Wes.

"Finally. Since we're the highest ranking cohort and frankly, the most powerful, we have to tackle most of the larger missions." David explained to me as we opened the large door and proceeded outside. Blaine was still following me. "Alright, since you two are together now, you have to share a seat. There are six of us and five seats." David was saying to Nick and Jeff. Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment, then smirked. "Not necessary. Give me coordinates. I'll make sure Kurt gets there." I glared at him and David finally acknowledged his presence. Up until now, everyone had been ignoring him because he had been standing sort of to the side. He nodded and smiled in thanks.

"What the hell?" I said as everyone else got in the car. "I'm coming with you." he said simply. "It's the easiest way to get what we both want. I want you safe. You want to Hunt a vampire. That's fine. But I'm coming with you." "You're the one who said to trust the experts…" I muttered as I walked away from the car and towards him. "Alright, how are we going to do this?" I questioned as he looked at me. "Like this." he said and grinned before sweeping me off my feet (literally) and holding me bridal style. "Charming." I said as he held me close. He just grinned. "You might want to hold on. And maybe close your eyes." I complied and then we were moving. But it didn't feel like we were moving. I've read the Twilight Saga enough to know not to peek. Oh, there were so many Bella/Edward jokes I could think of.

I was pulled out of my subconscious as Blaine gently pressed his lips to my forehead. "We're here. Good luck." he said as he set me down. "I promise I won't help. I doubt you'll need it." I smiled as he disappeared like he did this morning. I ran over to where the guys were standing, discussing battle strategy. "Where's the vampire?" I asked and they looked towards the mangled body of a jogger. "We don't know, but it's obviously been here. We have to find a way to lure it out of hiding." Wes replied quietly. I nodded and glanced around. Only one body, no vamp, and Blaine in a tree, I noticed as I saw a glimmer of hazel in a large oak about five feet away from us.

But wait. There was something else. A flash of extremely pale skin that didn't match Blaine's dark pallor. "Guys-" I started, but was interrupted as the two bodies came falling out of the tree with a crash. We all turned to see a female vampire on top of Blaine, trying to get at his throat. Blaine kicked her off of him and they both took defensive stances. I was about to call out to Blaine, but David stopped me. "Look at his eyes." he said, and sure enough, they were black. "Damn." I cursed and we all moved back at the positively frightening snarl that ripped out of the vampire's throat. "What do we do?" Nick asked frightfully, Jeff practically hanging on him. "It looks like a battle for dominance, or for… um, prey. So don't go any closer and no sudden movements. And no interfering, Kurt." David said, adding the last part because I apparently looked ready to jump in.

Blaine remained silent, black eyes glistening as the vampire inched closer with every sound she made. He had to notice, but he wasn't even doing anything. We all watched with rapt attention as the female dashed forward only to get knocked back 10 feet by a hand so fast that it wasn't even seen. "Oh god, he's strong." Wes whimpered. "If he loses interest in the vampire, what do we do?" But no one answered him. We were all too immersed in the battle. Blaine started growling low, barley audible. I shivered at the sound. It was animalistic. The vampire walked forward with more caution, cocking her head to the side, trying to gauge Blaine's power. Then he smiled cruelly and came forward himself, knocking her back again. "He's playing with her." Jeff said, gasping.

Apparently this angered her. She ran at him with supernatural speed and clawed at his face, aiming for his eyes. But he was gone. She looked around in confusion before he fell upon her from above, having hidden in the tree. She screeched as we heard a couple cracks, probably from her arms which she landed heavily on. I winced as she threw Blaine back against the tree, causing its limbs to quiver. But he seemed unharmed. He grabbed her around the middle and spun her so that she was the one pressed against the oak (insert uncalled for jealousy here). This position gave her an open view of us and Dylan let out a squeal as she glared right at him.

With great effort, she pushed Blaine off of herself and started toward us. I took in her appearance. Instead of red eyes, she had light blue with flecks of green. They were enchanting. Did it really matter what the rest of her looked like? And it was okay that she was a vampire. Wait, what was I thinking? I shook my head as she came closer. But everyone else, even Nick and Jeff (who had moved away from each other) seemed mesmerized by the vampire. Well crap. She stalked closer and I decided to play it safe by playing mind-controlled zombie. She put her hand on the face of David (who was right next to me…) who just gazed at her, awed. She glanced at me and apparently noticed that I wasn't under her spell.

She hissed, stepping up face-to-face with me as I tensed, but Blaine, who had been watching passively, snarled at her. She turned and smirked. "You like this one? Well, watch closely. Cause I'm gonna drink him dry." she said. Her voice was hard and cold, like a steel blade. Like my steel blade I had in my boot right now that would be really useful in this situation. But once again, I was paralyzed with fear. Not for me, but once again, irrationally, for Blaine. "Try it." he said threateningly in his deep not-Blaine voice. I stood my ground as she leaned closer playfully to my unscarfed neck, but she gasped as she was roughly shoved to the side so that I was face to face with Blaine.

He glared maliciously at me before turning towards the vampire. Being out of her sight, the others snapped out of whatever enchantment they were under. Nick quickly ran back to Jeff. "Sorry- damn succubus…" I heard him mutter. So that's why… The vampire suddenly grabbed my throat and dashed for the tree. I choked out a scream as I was lifted into the branches. I heard Blaine start growling as he pursued us. The boys tried to follow, but once again, David held them back. Did he expect me to just worm my way out of this? I had two supernatural beings who wanted to eat me, one of them currently holding me in a death grip. The odds weren't ever in my favor…

I gasped painfully as I was held out on the edge of one of the topmost branches, high off the ground. Too high. Blaine, who was at the bottom of the tree, paused, looking up at me. "Come and closer and I drop it." the vampire said in a sing-song voice. Blaine swore and backed away from the tree. I heard Wes gasp. "He's actually doing it!" I grimaced as Blaine inched away from the tree, gaze never leaving mine. His eyes were still black, but there was a glimmer of something else in there. "Now pick a boy from the group behind you." the succubus continued. He just glared at her. She smirked and loosened the hold on my neck. I screamed as I dropped a foot. She grabbed me by my wrists instead.

Blaine closed his eyes, whirled around, and plucked Dylan out of the group. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled as Blaine pulled the Hunter in front of him. The vampire smiled sweetly. "Excellent. Now I'm tired of playing with you and your new boy toy, Blaine, so I'll make a deal. Trade with me. No matter how much your pet protests. No matter how much it'll hate you after. And I'll let it go. Simple. Oh, and it has to watch." Dylan choked out a sob and despite me current position I said- "You evil _bitch_!" My voice was hoarse. She shook her head. "Feisty, Blaine. Nice." "Shut up." he snarled in reply, looking back and forth between me and Dylan. "Don't do it Blaine. I can take care of myself." I said. "I wouldn't believe it, Blainers. It's in quite the pickle." she countered, glancing down at me.

"Dylan doesn't deserve this. He's deathly afraid of vampires. Let him go." I said bravely, but my tears betrayed my words. "Fuck this." he finally said, dropping Dylan and rushing towards the tree. "Bad choice." she said as she dropped me. I instinctively rolled to receive the least possible damage, but I felt my right arm crack painfully as it connected with the ground. I also cut my face on the many rocks and sticks that littered the grass. I felt the blood run across my face as my team ran towards me. "Oh my god, Kurt, I can't b-believe you would do that, like, for me!" Dylan sobbed as he kneeled by me. "What hurts?" Jeff said, leaning closer. "Arm." I choked out between my short breaths. "Jeff's the medic. He's not really good for much else." Nick whispered playfully, earning a shove from his boyfriend.

I managed to smile as and David was about to say something, but we all looked up at Blaine's angry voice somewhere near the top of the tree. "I WILL KILL YOU!" I grimaced and Nick cracked a smile. "Being a bit overprotective, huh?" I laughed weakly and Jeff bit his lip. "He's not good. Broken arm's the worst of it, other than that just bruising and scratches. But we've got to get him to stop bleeding." "To do that we need to get him to the-" but David was interrupted once again by Blaine and the vampire who fell out of the tree with a crash. We all turned to see Blaine's hands at the succubus's throat, his fangs bared. His fingers (…claws) dug into her neck, making her cry out. We all flinched when she screamed at those claws running down her collarbone, causing red lines of blood to appear.

"You will never touch Kurt. You will never touch anything that belongs to me ever again, understand? If we meet again, I will kill you." he growled. She just coughed. Apparently he took it as affirmation, because he leapt off of her and stalked to where everyone was gathered around me. Upon seeing me, his eyes softened and lightened until they were normal. "Oh my god, Kurt!" he cried as he crouched next to me. "Hey." I said, voice scratchy. David was the only Hunter that stayed near me. He was probably the only one who trusted Blaine, anyway. "He has a broken arm and minor cuts and bruises. Nothing we can't fix. But we need to get him back. Now." Blaine glanced at David and bit his lip. "My house is closer. I will be able to treat his sufficiently. With your permission, of course." he said, eyes trailing the extent of my injuries. "You don't need to-" but Blaine cut me off. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Don't talk. You're injured."

I just sighed and rolled my eyes, practically the only motion that didn't hurt. "You just want me to tease you, don't you?" I whispered, and he smiled. David glanced towards the others, and everyone nodded encouragingly. "Alright. But any funny business, and we will Hunt you like we're supposed to." he smiled and added- "And I mean _any _kinds of business." I blushed and Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "We have taught you well in the ways of the comedic ninja, my friend." Nick said. David rose and motioned for the others to follow. "We'll get the vamp next time. And be sure not to look in her eyes, boys. And Blaine? No tagging along."

He nodded as the others headed to wherever they parked the car and I sighed. "_Now _how are we going to do this?" I asked breathily. Blaine smiled. "The same way. I'll try to be gentle. The Mansion's not far. Look where we are." he said with a grimace. I looked past the oak… and saw the children's playground. "Oh." I said, and he picked me up gingerly, avoiding my right arm. "Sorry for ruining your second night as a Hunter." he said as we slowly walked away from the playground towards the other entrance. "Hey, at least I got to fight a vampire."

"Um, who fought the vampire again?"

"Me, of course. Cause I'm awesome."

"Yes, I can't disagree with your logic."

"You smell nice."

"You sure you're feeling okay? How hard did you hit your head?"

I just giggled and swatted his shoulder with my good arm. "You are just presenting me with too many opportunities to make fun of you." I said. We walked in silence for a few minutes before we came upon the familiar gate to the Hillhouse Mansion. Or technically, the Anderson Mansion. Blaine swung the gate open, then the door. "Oh crap." I whispered as we entered the house. "What? Are you hurting?" Blaine asked worriedly. "No- it's just that I have an absurd fear of your stairs." Blaine rolled his eyes and continued up into his room where he tenderly laid me on the bed. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly. "Of course." I replied without any hesitation. "Then just… close your eyes." I did as I was told and I felt Blaine sit on the bed.

I felt Blaine take my hand. I wondered what he was doing. "Don't be afraid…" he murmured as I felt a slight pressure on my fingertips. Then they started to sting. "Don't open your eyes if you trust me." Blaine said seriously. Blaine's hand left mine for a second as my fingers continued to burn. Kind of like a paper cut. I felt his fingertips press against mine and the pain immediately stopped. It was replaced by another burning, but it didn't stop at my fingers. It spread all through my body. Then I pieced it together. He was sharing blood with me. I didn't know why, but this was another huge turn on for me. I could feel the bones in my arm start to mend and my bruises start to fade. The cuts on my face and neck closed and disappeared. And all of this happened within five minutes.

Blaine pulled his hand away, but the burning sensation didn't leave my body. And it felt good. My eyes fluttered open to see him, head in his hands, breathing heavily. Apparently I wasn't the only one, then. "Blaine?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to pressure him. He lifted his head enough so that I could see that he had changed. But for some reason that made me want him more. I grabbed his face and pulled him towards me, surprising him enough that he kissed me back. He was hovering over me as I leaned back on the pillows and he placed his hands on either side of my head as mine tangled in his ever-curly hair.

I moaned as he deepened the kiss. I moved my hands down to his back when his mouth moved to my neck, gently biting. "Oh god." I whimpered as he actually bit me, right in the spot he did two nights ago. But it had healed over thanks to Blaine. And now it was fresh and open again thanks to him. His hands moved to my shoulders, holding me in place as he gently sucked. "Blaine…" I tried to say forcefully, but it came out more as a groan. By now, my breathing was ragged and my hands just lay at my side. I was sure he wasn't going to stop. Last time, I had to pull away. But Blaine was holding me in place. That's why I was so surprised when he slowly pulled back from the puncture. His eyes were half-lidded and dark. But not black.

He half smiled at me. "I, uh, had to mark you again. Sorry." he explained, gently cupping my face. I was silent for a few moments and a worried expression flitted across Blaine's face. "Are you okay?" he questioned fearfully. I remained quiet for a few moments longer. "…thatwashot…" I rushed out. I sat up on my elbows and gave him a quick kiss. "Night." I said before rolling over so that I was facing Blaine's broken window. Nice. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately. I dreamed of hazel eyes.

**Well that was not what I was expecting at all, Improvising Brain. First off, the vamp wasn't going to be a succubus. She was going to be someone connected to Delilah. And Dylan wasn't going to be put one the spot like that. Poor boy. And this thing at the end? It just happened. Kurt wasn't even going to get a scratch. And there's a quote in here from a YouTube video. Find it and virtual cookie for you! **


	10. To Have A Home

**AN- I just want you to know that I love all of you that like my story (even those who haven't reviewed- though I wish you would -.-) This is kind of a filler chapter, though I think I finally know where this story is going, and I'm planning some big stuff and plot twists. Crap, probably shouldn't tell you that, but I'm too lazy to hit the backspace key. Enjoy.**

My eyes opened to be greeted by the very welcome sight of Blaine sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning on the wall and watching me. I smiled and sat up, his eyes following me as I got up and stretched. "What time is it?" I questioned, stifling a yawn. "Um- about 7:00?" he replied, rising from the floor and walking over to me to pull me into an embrace. He wore a shocked and slightly hurt expression as I pulled away swiftly. "Oh, it's not you. Dalton's alarms go off at 7. I need to get back…" I explained and half-expected Nick and Jeff to burst out of the hallway and start singing.

"Oh. Alright." Blaine said, looking down. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hm, so I'm guessing that you want me to stay? And miss my third day as a Hunter? You're working up quite the rebel in me, Anderson." He chuckled and walked towards the door. "It's not so much that I want you to stay- and I do- but more that the fact that you'll be learning to shove a stake through my heart that gets to me…" My eyes softened. "No matter what, I would never ever hurt you. Ever." "Well, I'd say the same, but it's a little late for that." he joked, gesturing to my neck. I smiled and followed him out the door and down the hellish stairs.

When we got outside, Blaine literally glared at the beautiful sunshine that was warming the normally chilly October air. Then I remembered that he had a good reason to. "I can walk by myself to school." I offered. He just scoffed and started strolling down the street. "This might take a while, you know. It's two hours from my house, which would make it about an hour and a half from yours…" I continued. Not that I didn't want him to walk with me, it was just he looked about ready to pass out. Or rip the sun's throat out, if it had one. He just grabbed my hand (cue inner squeal) and pulled me faster.

When we finally got to Dalton (sticking to the outer gate so Blaine wouldn't be seen) everything but my hand, still tightly clenched in Blaine's warm one, was freezing. Blaine looked really tired, like the sunlight was literally draining energy from him. Which it probably was. "Okay- so, when will I see you again?" I said quietly, turning towards him as to not disturb a couple of boys battling it out in the front lawn across from the bushes we were currently behind.

He sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure you're friends like me… and since you live with them and can't leave campus…" I rolled my eyes. "Sure they like you. I mean, David _trusts _you. The others will warm up to you. Eventually. They're going to have to because I'm not giving you up." "I don't want to pull you away from your social life, Kurt. I won't." I was about to protest and I put on my best puppy-dog face, but he cut me off with a quick kiss. "Just- I'll drop by later tonight, okay?" I smirked. Whipped.

_**{D&D}**_

We were all gathered in Nick and Jeff's room, playing a game of Twister. Dylan (who seemed to avoid all kinds of strenuous activities) was calling while the owners of the room, David, and I participated. Wes was watching on the sidelines, throwing out insults, lies, and basically whatever he could think of to get one of us to give up. We had been at it for over and hour now and it was getting dangerously close to curfew. Jeff's strength was fading, so he had been Wes's target for the past ten minutes as the Hunter's face grew steadily redder and redder not only from exhaustion, but from the facts spewing out of Wes's mouth. "Remember that time when I kissed Nick on a dare two years ago and you almost cried? Or that time when we made you skinny-dip in the lake at summer camp and we stole your clothes?"

Dylan and David snickered at every memory, and I laughed along, not having been there but understanding the hilarity all the same. Then he suddenly switched to me. "Kurt, your boyfriend's here!" Wes shouted. "Nice… try… Wes… I'm… not… losing." I forced out, moving my right hand almost impossibly to red so that I was twisted up with Nick. "No Kurt, he's serious. Blaine's trying not to laugh as we speak. Left foot blue." Dylan added, glancing behind the tangle that was Nick, Jeff, David, and I at something we couldn't see. I just rolled my eyes and completed the move.

"Well this is not what I was expecting to see. I suppose Twister does promote one's flexibility." Blaine said. My head fell backwards so that I could see him (albeit upside-down…) standing by the open window. "Blaine!" I said and carefully removed myself from under Nick's awkward position as to not push him over. I rolled away from the mat and quickly rose to my feet. "Keep playing." I said to the others and they gladly obliged. I turned to face Blaine who was grinning broadly. "What?" I questioned, trying to straighten my hair. "Nick had you in quite the compromising position…. it led me to have very un-dapper thoughts." I blushed as I recalled how Nick was twisted not only with me… but above me.

"Blaine- you can't just… say stuff!" I whispered as everyone laughed out loud. "Sorry. I'm just very impulsive sometimes." he whispered back, still smiling. I just sighed and turned back to my friends to watch the game. Blaine watched too, and even helped Wes a little. He didn't insult though- he encouraged. Which made me proud because he was really trying to be nice to my friends. I just wished they would accept him with open arms. I pondered this as Jeff finally fell over at a _very _private comment that I was afraid to even think about. That left Nick and David, who both showed no sign of tiring even after over two hours of awkward positions. "When did you guys start the game?" Blaine asked me and I replied- "Around 7. I was in it for an hour before you got here."

When Nick caved after three hours of the game, David was embraced by everyone except for Blaine, who I noticed just stood awkwardly to the side. "Blaine? Can you go to my room? I'll be there in a second." I said and he nodded without questioning me. After he was gone, I faced my friends. "Why don't you like Blaine?" I asked blatantly. They began stammering at once saying things like "But we _do _like him!" and "What are you talking about?" but I cut them of by raising my hand. "I see the way you look at him. Like he's an outsider. And I completely understand, but can you at least try to get along? I don't want to have to choose between you." I said forcefully. They nodded, eyes wide and promising. I smiled and the tension melted. "Well, you know where to find us." I said as I went to my room to hopefully get some alone time with Blaine.

_**{D&D}**_

A week later, after everything had calmed a little from the D.A.W. Fall Party (which was a blast with Dylan- Wes went with David after Isabel cancelled on him the night before) we were prepping for movie night Friday. It was held on Sunday last week because of the party on Friday and the hangovers on Saturday thanks to Mr. Green and his "don't make any messes that you can't clean up yourselves and I don't give a damn what you do" rule. As far as teachers go, he was the best I'd ever had, considering that every Monday was "Give Green Green Day and He'll Do Whatever You Want". That day I saw him do the chicken dance during morning announcements, tie himself up and run through the halls screaming "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" falling over more than once, and doing the nightly announcements completely naked.

"Romance!" Nick and Jeff said together from their seat with Dylan on his bed, who raised his head from his book and muttered- "God no. Can't we, like, watch a mystery?" I watched from the floor in front of the T.V. while Wes and David argued over the pros and cons of watching a horror film. "We _live _a horror movie, Wes!" David said, exasperated. "Maybe we could learn something from them, like a new formation or attack!" the Asian fired back. "We watched a horror last time!" David nearly screeched. I sighed and wondered where Blaine was. This was the opportune time for friend-boyfriend bonding.

Sunday they got along so well it almost brought me to tears. By the end of _Jennifer's Body _(which had Blaine laughing so hard the others couldn't help but join in- they picked the movie specifically for him) they were tossing popcorn kernels at each other and just generally being boys. A tap on the widow signified his arrival. I leapt off the floor and ran to the window where Blaine was waiting patiently. "Finally. The boys won't stop freaking arguing over what to watch for 5 seconds…" I explained as we returned to my spot on the floor, though it was made slightly more comfortable by the fact that I had Blaine to lean against.

"What about a musical?" Blaine asked, gaining everyone's attention because he had to raise his voice to be heard and the power in it was easily identifiable. "You like musicals?" David asked, probably the only one unafraid to speak. "Sure. I love music. And Kurt does too so…" I smiled at him and shouted- "Woo! Music!" which caused everyone to laugh and things to return to normal. We ended up watching _Hairspray _to which almost everyone sang along to (Dylan was too enveloped in his book).

We were all surprised to hear Blaine proudly and perfectly not only sing every song but perform some of the choreography, which I did alongside him. Blaine and I knew the movie and Broadway musical backwards and forwards. After, Blaine tried to leave, but the boys practically begged him to stay. The surprise and joy in his hazel eyes was worth the effort of bringing the two biggest parts of my life together. Now I just had to introduce all six of them to my dad.

**Yay! I'm pretty sure I got and A on my huge Lang. Arts assignment, so I decided to finish this whole chapter before dinner. I only had about the first paragraph done before, but now it's finished! Now review please! And if anyone wants to draw my OCs or demon Blaine or Kurt getting chomped on by said demon, that's fine by me. Even if you can't draw. It's the thought that counts. Srsly, I'd be happy with stick figures. Reviews are love, chillens! **


	11. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**AN- Woo! Almost Tuesday! Alright RyanReta, here's your bad stuff. This is told from Blaine's POV. Still waiting for my stick figures… **

**I don't own Glee. *le sigh***

I smiled as I watched Kurt debate with his friends over the movie that we were going to watch, myself occasionally vocalizing my opinion. I was more than overjoyed to finally be considered part of a group, even if we should be enemies. This was about the fifth movie day (including the one held on Sunday because of the Fall Party) that I had attended, each time feeling more and more part of the whole. Of course, this meant it had been at least five weeks since I had lat fed, a crucial fact that I had been ignoring for the sake of my boyfriend.

How was I supposed to explain it to him? He would be disgusted, revolted. I had long since grown accustomed to the scent of Kurt and his friends, therefore rendering me somewhat harmless, but if I came upon a stranger that appealed to me, I probably wouldn't be able to resist… I hadn't gone this long without giving in to my demonic desires in at least fifty years. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but the more I procrastinated the more time I would have with Kurt.

Foolish or not, I knew that I certainly loved the boy and if I were to lose him I would be utterly devastated. What I felt for him went past what I had with Mark, I could tell that much. I once knew the man who invented the saying "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.". I think he was wrong. When you lose someone you love, it almost renders you incapable of living, if what I was doing could be called that. I wanted to die, but I couldn't. I didn't know how. Was I immortal? Could I even die? I had so many questions about my life, where I came from, the reason that I existed, for a creature is not born with feelings unless it has a specific purpose in the world.

My memory was flawless until it came to my… birth? Creation? However I came into the world, it was not in my memory, and that puzzled me. I could remember my first kill, their facial features, clothes, even the sound of their voice, but it went no further back than that. I was pulled out of the deepest recesses of my mind by Kurt softly calling my name. Apparently I had zoned out, staring off into space. "Blaine? You okay? You look a little distant." he said from his position in my lap. "I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied, gently running my fingers through his normally styled hair.

"What about?" Kurt questioned, turning fully to face me so that he had his back to the large television in David and Dylan's room. "Umm…" I faltered, not knowing what to say. "Don't be shy, Blaine. What's up?" Nick called from his and Jeff's usual spot with Dylan. "Honestly? I was seeing how far back my memory goes." I replied, leaning back on my arms, legs crossed. "So… how far?" Wes asked. "Well, that's the thing. My memory, usually flawless in every perceivable way," Kurt smirked at me, "only goes so far. I was trying to remember how I… was created, I suppose, but I can't. It's like I just… appeared."

"Maybe if you really concentrate?" Jeff suggested. "You could always, like, meditate on it. Clear your mind and, like, think back." Dylan said, looking up from his book. I shrugged. "Couldn't hurt." I closed my eyes and tried to think past that first kill… before I had a name… before I knew right from wrong… before I thought like a human. I realized my mistake right before I finally busted through to the darkest part of my mind. I had a feeling I blocked this section off for a reason and only now did I realize it. It contained my most primal urges; it had no conscience, only the craving for darkness, sex, and blood. Sins whirled around freely- everything that I had ever done that was any degree of bad was stored here. But it also had memories of me… as a child?

"Impossible…" I muttered to myself, too lost in my own mind to wonder what was going on in reality. I had always been a teenager, stuck at 17, never aging. I barely registered the deep bass growling that was reverberating throughout my mind. Suddenly I was surrounded by blackness and I felt evil radiating from its every surface. "Blaine…" I heard it call in a voice so deep and menacing that I couldn't help but shudder. "Why won't you let me out to play?" it asked, and I started with the realization that this was the demonic part of my mind that I had been forcing down for weeks. "Yesss." it hissed. "You keep me compressed. Not good for your mind, you know. I've been playing with your memories… keeping them from you. But you're stronger than I thought. You found me!" it said and then laughed so cruelly that I put my hands over my ears.

"Aw, does little Blainers not like that? Face it, Blaine, I'm a part of you. You have to let me out sometime… how about I give you a memory? How we came to be? You'll just love it, I'm sure. So will your precious human friends when we tell them- before we kill them, of course. You have to be punished, naturally. But I'm quite fond of the cute one… Kurt, that's his name. We can have a little fun with him first, hmm?" It growled out, the black fog around me swirling as it talked. "No! You are not me!" I shouted back, refusing to believe it. "Shame. I'll give you the memory anyway, maybe then you'll believe me…" it whispered before wrapping itself around me completely, covering my entire body with its dense black mist until I faded into unconsciousness.

_**Blaine's Memory**_

_**-1913, his 17th birthday-**_

_I grinned as I walked down the streets of my town, giddy from the ceremony that would take place later tonight to signify my coming of age that my sister was throwing for me. Rebecca was five years my elder, therefore she and I had never been close, so I was happily surprised when she offered I come meet her friends so that they could finally meet her brother. As soon as the sun sank below the horizon, I would be considered a man by my sister. It was all I ever wanted, her acceptance, her love. Ever since I could recall, she had hated me. Maybe it was because I was the son that my father had always wanted. Maybe it was because I did slightly better than her in school._

_Whatever the reason, she almost never spoke a word to me in the almost 17 years that we were together. Until she offered to host my coming-of-age rite. I spent my time at the library to wait out the time between now and sundown. I loved to read the old manuscripts from the philosophers. As I read, I thought about how my sister and I would get along form now on. I sighed as I reflected all the years we wasted by not getting along. I made it through half of a biography that I barely registered in my excitement. I walked outside, waving goodbye to the librarian as I left, glancing to see the sunset. It was time…_

I gasped as I jerked away from the cloud that was tight around me. "I had a sister?" I asked feebly. "Why are you showing me this now? After all this time?" It just scoffed impatiently. "You'll see. Soon. Don't you want to now how your life ended?" it said menacingly. "I- wait, this is how I was before I was like… this?" I couldn't see its face (I didn't even know if it had one) but somehow I knew it nodded. I willingly stepped into the swirling mass, curious and frightened. I was finally about to discover my past.

**Bwah! Cliff-hanger! Yes, I do like where this is going. Next chapter is going to be all about Blaine again, but maybe I'll stick some Kurt's POV in there to find out what's happening to Blaine's physical body. Thanks for reading, and don't worry, this story is nowhere near the end, dear readers. Review and I'll update faster. Or not. But you should still review. **


	12. Initiation

**Hi! Thanks for all the support. Just saying. And I'm wondering how to check how many Story Alerts and Faves this story has… is there any way to check this? Please tell me! Despite my talent at writing, I really have no idea how to use this site. Plus it's completely understandable if you hate me after this chappie. You'll see why. Enjoy.**

**_Blaine's Memory_**

_**-1913, his 17th birthday-**_

_**Sundown**_

_I nearly ran home, tripping over the cobblestones and swerving to avoid the pedestrians smiling at me. They all knew. In a small town such as this, everyone knew everything. So as I knocked into a few people they just chuckled and brushed off their clothes understanding my unusual recklessness. I was usually calm, careful, and collected, forever dapper and polite. But not today._

_I nearly sprinted up to the door of our house, slipping inside quietly as my father was probably sleeping. I never wanted to wake my father. I may have been the son he had always wanted, but even Mother couldn't stop him when he was drunk or hung over. My mother smiled at me, looking up from her knitting as she mouthed "Your sister's waiting for you out back." I grinned as she wasn't usually this nice to me either. Everything was going so well today._

_I went back out the door, going around the small house to the garden out back that was so overgrown with ivy and weeds that we hardly ever dared venture into the thick growth. But a small thin path of blood-red candles wound their way into the forest that was just beyond our property, I discovered, as I focused on the ground to avoid tripping over roots and vines in the gathering darkness. I did not notice the gathering of figures until I came upon the scantily lit clearing (also with the strange colored candles- I assumed the red was celebratory) all covered in black robes. _

_I recognized my sister as she lowered her hood. She was in the middle of the gathering, her dark curls falling over her shoulders as she smiled. "Welcome Blaine, to your initiation. You get to play a very special part tonight!" she said, then laughed with the others. I could not see their faces in the shadows of their hoods, but I could sense their grins. I began to get uncomfortable. Rebecca walked over to me and proceeded to drag me to the center with her. The others fanned out until they were on the fringes of the trees, leaving Rebecca and me standing in the middle of the ring._

_Six hooded figures broke ranks and placed candles at different points in the grass. They were taller and than the others but still the same ruddy color. Then my mother surprisingly appeared from the edge of trees, also in a robe, but hers matched the candles. "Mother?" I questioned, alarmed. She just smiled as she snapped her fingers. The candles lit instantly, but the color was wrong. It was dark… the color of blood. A sense of foreboding came upon me. All of these bad omens were sure to mean something. And how did Mother do that?_

_I let out an unconscious whimper as everything started to add up. I was alone in the forest with the two people who presumably hated me the most, both grinning evilly at me and one exhibiting signs of… of being a witch. I had not seen a witch trial in our small town, but I did know that they happened. "Now Blaine, do not be frightened, we will not hurt you. You needn't worry." my mother commanded, and who was I to disobey my mother? I immediately shut my mouth and my sister grimaced. "If only I could do that…" Rebecca muttered. "Patience my daughter. I shall teach you everything you know in time." she replied._

_So my sister was being tutored in the way of witchcraft? I tried to protest, to scream for help, yet I found my mouth jammed. My mother had charmed my mouth shut! As the others started to chant in what I recognized to be Latin from my studious reading (though I did not understand), my mother pulled a long blade out of her sleeve. It was large and bright silver, symbols and runes etched into the hilt and steel. My eyes widened and I tried to wrench free of my sisters grasp who just held fast, yet her face reflected confusion._

"_I thought you said we would not harm him?" she said anxiously. She may have been training in dark magic, but she was not ready to murder, to kill just yet. "Yes Rebecca, but a transformation this big requires a sacrifice." she replied, running her fingers along the blade as she advanced toward us. She began to shake. "But-but you promised! You said that you would teach me! I want to learn!" my sister begged, releasing me and backing away, but Mother said something that resembled gurgling and Rebecca froze in place._

_I seemed frozen in place too as my mother made a quick slash with her knife; my sister's parting scream echoing in the night. "YOU PROMISED!" I gasped as my sister's body crumpled to the ground, my eyes stinging. We may not have been on the best of terms, but she was still my sister. My mother turned to me, gently fondling the now crimson blade as if it were a pet. "But you see Blaine- witches are not good at keeping promises." she laughed mirthlessly. Her eyes began to change from the hard hazel that opposed my warm orbs to a deep frightening black. She placed the knife in my hand and I felt a swirling coldness surround me._

"_Now Blaine- free your inner soul. Go kill that sad excuse for a man that you call your father so that we may be free. When you were born, I placed a spell over you so that on your 17th birthday your body would be eligible for possession. Of course, not your normal possession, but the demon that chose you would become attached to your soul instead of your body, having complete control. That demon would also be at my disposal. So go now and murder. Sate your hunger, your lust for blood, and become a servant of the dark!" At her words, I fell to my knees, raising my head and opening my mouth in a silent scream._

_I felt the frigid air fill my lungs. It seemed to coil around my heart, making everything freezing. And then suddenly I was burning. Burning so bad it felt like I was on fire. It felt like my flesh was being peeled away and I tried to welcome the black that was unconsciousness, but I was just pushed back into it, not completely fading. I felt like I was floating somewhere in the back of my mind where I found a dark black abyss. I heard a deep chuckle and then my common sense turned to dust and blew away with the wind._

**Demon's POV**

_I rose to my feet, brushing the dirt off my pants and taking in my surroundings. I saw at least a dozen robed figures, probably Summoners, and a woman with dark black curls, which went down to her waist, and vivid black eyes that matched mine. Ah, so she was my witch. I smiled at her, taking note of the ancient knife in my hands, inspecting it as I walked forward. "Hello Blaine." she said pleasantly, as if she encountered demons like me every day. Maybe she did not realize her situation. Blaine. Such a nice name. For a nice boy, I realized, as I speed sifted through he memories. He was much too innocent for my taste. It made me weaker._

"_Now, go kill your father." she commanded airily as if talking to a small child. How dare her. Who was she to boss a demon of my caliber and rank around? The witch was obviously inexperienced, as she would've called for a lesser creature to do her bidding if that was what she wanted. I wiped the tip of my finger along the flat side of the blade, gathering the Sacrifice's blood, as I came face to face with her. Her dark eyes met mine and I saw a spasm of fear shoot through her body. I grinned as I licked my finger, enjoying the taste of my sister's blood all too much._

_Damn. The human was interfering with my thought process. And I knew it was her fault, that bitch. She picked too innocent a human. To have complete control, the Receiver had to be willing. This body certainly wasn't. He was forced into this. I growled at the witch, who merely shook her head, feigning confidence. "Ah ah, bad Blaine. Listen to Mother." "No." I replied, gripping the blade tighter in my hands. She was shocked. "You- you are not supposed to talk! You should-" "Be your willing, mindless servant? That is where you messed up. I am too powerful for you to handle." I cut her off, shoving the knife deep into her stomach. _

_The human still present in the back of my mind screamed in agony. Pity. He would soon grow used to the feel of killing. I would make him. The Summoners scattered, abandoning their leader in the second she showed weakness. I twisted, causing blood to gush out of her mouth in a waterfall of red. I removed the weapon from her body, leaving her lying in the clearing, knowing she would probably die. I focused on the scent of the nearest human, which happened to be my Receiver's father._

_Oh well. Might as well kill who I was supposed to. I smiled to myself as Blaine sobbed in the back of my conscience. I cocked my head to the side as approached the house. I decided to lock everything prior to this moment away in the dark crevasse where I had remained dormant for almost two decades. I was not going back. I dispatched the man quickly, his screams fading within seconds of me ripping into his throat. The human stayed silent and attentive, not having any recollection of human memories. He assumed this was the way things were, and who was I to correct him? I would be manning the body from now on, after all._

_But my hopes were dashed as the sun rose in the sky, brightly glaring in my eyes. I hissed as I felt my power receding. No! I wasn't going back! But I was pushed down back into the dark corner of Blaine's mind where I watched him take in his surroundings, including the body of a stranger, recalling how he shifted from creature to human and once again just assuming that's how things were. From then on he and I warred for possession, neither quite winning, but always killing and always feeling. That was the worst part of being a Shifter, as I decided to call it. The feeling. It got in the way. But we dealt with it. Because that's just how things were. _

This time, the mist pulled away from me, leaving me feeling exposed and vulnerable. I had killed my whole family, and then moved on. Why? Because I just "assumed that's how things were". Granted, they all hated me, but still… and who was this mysterious entity that shared my body? That held a part of my soul? It waited patiently, letting me process what I had just seen, felt, experienced. "Now do you believe me?" it said, sounding bored. I just nodded, beyond words. "Just so you know, my name is Tueur. So you stop calling me 'it'."

"Perfect. You're dazed, helpless. Leaves me the perfect window to, ah, escape." Tueur said jovially. I was too numb to register anything as the demon took over my body once again.

**So… there. And special thanks to RyanReta, who is dutifully doodling a pic for my story. Just PM me the address and I'll post it in an AN. And again, if someone else wants to sketch up a pic of Tueur/Blaine or one of my OCs, feel free to, even if you suck. Or if they're sticks with a ball on top, colored outside the lines. I just want to say I have fanart! BTW, Tueur means "killer" or "murderer" in French. Or at least, that's what Word Translator says. RONICA OUT BITCHES! **


	13. Unleashed

**AN- Okay, I gave you enough happy for a story that, if it had a third genre, would be _horror_. So enjoy, if you can, my twisted little monsters.**

**I don't own Glee, and as Mr. Green would say, who really gives a crap?**

**This starts out from Tueur's POV. Fair warnings, blood, violence, the usual. **

I snapped open my eyes to see that beautiful blue-eyed boy staring at me, concerned. I enjoyed the new one of terror that passed over his flawless features upon seeing that his precious human was no longer in control. The others, who were anxiously waiting on the sidelines, backed up wisely when I stood up fluidly, Kurt following immediately. I reveled in the feeling of complete power, one that I had not felt in almost 100 years. "Blaine?" he whispered, frightened. I smiled. "Blaine is not here right now. Shall I take a message?" I said, taking a step forward.

He took one back, and I smirked. "Afraid?" I questioned. His jaw clenched. "No." "You should be!" I snarled and lunged at him, effectively pinning him under me and alarming his friends. I felt nothing from Blaine, which meant he was still probably in shock from what I showed him. Good. Kurt struggled futilely, my strength doubled without that human constricting me. His friends finally sprang into action, ripping me off of the young Hunter and pinning me against the wall. With five boys, it was harder escaping. I was stuck. For now. Kurt approached me, expression guarded. Time to play.

_Kurt's POV_

I walked towards Blaine slowly, scrutinizing his hard black eyes and cruel smile. There was definitely no Blaine in there, while previously at least I could see a glimmer of human in his eyes. That quality was gone. The demon (I refused to give him my boyfriend's name) didn't struggle as David, Nick, Jeff, Dylan, and Wes all held him up against the wall. "Blaine?" I asked again, an unfamiliar hard edge to my voice. At my voice, his face softened, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Kurt?" he replied, a little lower than normal. "Kurt? Can you tell your friends to let me down please? I'm okay, I swear, I just... found some interesting things while, ah, soul-searching. I'll tell you all about it if you let me down."

He smiled, but it was off, still slightly malicious. The boys were about to release him. "Stop! That's _not _Blaine!" I shouted. His face transformed back into that incarnation of evil. "You're more intelligent than I first thought, human." he spat, voice deep and frightening. "You're not Blaine. What happened in there?" I said, pacing in front of the demon. He sighed but complied. "Blaine had his 17th birthday in 1913 where his mother transformed him into the first Shifter." There was a collective gasp from the five, but I gestured for him to continue.

"Shifters are created when an unwilling Receiver is bonded with a demon, prepared for a specific purpose at birth, as I discovered. When Blaine was born, his mother placed a spell over him that made him eligible for such possession, but instead of the body the demon attaches itself to the soul, becoming inseparable. Usually, the human is reduced to an instrument for the witch's use, but as Blaine had no idea what was going on, and I was too powerful… I kept this from him up until recently, upon where he went into shock. I used that opportunity to escape. Of course, I can never leave this body, but it is nice not having him nagging me for killing something." he said in a bored tone.

Everyone's eyes were open wide, staring at the demon who had given us this very useful info. "So… Blaine's not really a demon?" I asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "God no. He would be a disgrace to the Underworld. It is all me!" he said and grinned, flashing his fangs. "And Blaine is currently in a corner of your mind, too shocked to repress any part of _you_ like usual?" I continued, trying to wrap my head around this. It was highly improbable. Why me? He nodded, still cheery. "I am Tueur, by the way. I despise it when people call me 'it'." he sniffed. Dylan and I stiffened, knowing exactly what "tueur" meant.

Tueur noticed this and laughed. "I assume you two know French? Shall you enlighten your friends?" Dylan pressed his lips together, gripping tighter onto the demon's arm which he was holding. He looked to me, mischief glinting in his cold eyes. I took a deep breath. "'Tueur' means… it means killer or murderer." I said weakly. Just talking seemed to be taking a lot out of me. "Now, if you don't mind, I am absolutely _famished_!" Tueur said, pushing the five Hunters to the ground. Then the bloodbath began.

_Tueur's POV_

I shoved the humans off of me, sending them sprawling across the room. The only Hunter who remained standing was Kurt. I would just have to remedy that. I tensed to pounce on the dazed boy, but was attacked from behind by the blond one. The black-haired Hunter who smelled strongly of the other quickly joined. "Stop it! Stop! It may not be Blaine, but it's still his body!" Kurt screamed as I whirled around to face the two. I snarled as I grabbed one by the throat and pushed the other so far he smashed through the window. The blond in my grasp managed to choke out "_Nick_!" as the boy went flying through the glass, cutting deep into his skin. I could smell the blood.

I dropped the human because frankly, that blood smelled absolutely irresistible. I flitted towards the wounded Hunter, pausing only to carefully step my way over the broken, bloody glass. I crouched over the still body of Nick, whose pulse was so faint I could barely hear it. It was still too loud. I attached my mouth to a particularly vicious cut on his wrist, providing straight access to the boy's veins. This all took only a few seconds in my haste. I guessed the blond would soon be upon me, so I dropped the Hunter's arm and turned, anticipating attack.

Instead I saw the Hunter on his knees, sobbing, Kurt comforting him with a glazed look in his eyes. Ugh, humans were so weak. I stepped back in through the window, earning the attention of the three Hunters that weren't, ah, occupied. One of them, with brown, wavy hair and a myriad of freckles, stood behind the others, green eyes darting around the room. He was the analytical one. The biggest threat. I darted forward, only to be confronted with the Asian. We grappled hand to hand, but he was no match for me at full power.

He feinted to the left and swung with his right, but I caught the latter arm in my claws and twisted until I heard a satisfying crack. Kurt and the blond didn't even flinch as the Hunter screamed his pain, but the others did. They did not rush to his aid, however. Wise decision. I continued holding onto the broken arm, reveling in the Hunter's distorted face of pain and horror. I was about to advance upon the two left when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What the-?" I spluttered as I faced a stricken Kurt. "Please. Kill me now. I refuse to live without Blaine." he said, voice bleak and lifeless. I bet he expected me to have mercy on him and let his human back out again. Not. A. _Chance_. "Gladly!" I said politely. I then remembered my "promise" to Blaine. I would have a little fun with this one first. I smiled.

_Kurt's POV_

I didn't know exactly what I wanted when I asked Tueur to kill me. Part of me, I'm sure, wanted to die. I was certain that it was physically impossible to survive without Blaine in my life. So as I said the words, I blocked any other feeling besides the hollow, melancholy feeling in my chest, ignoring the gasps of my friends. "Gladly!" the demon said as if accepting an invitation to a party. I just stared into his dark black eyes, searching for any sign from the human that I loved. But there was nothing. Blaine was really gone. I kept my anguish well-hidden behind my cold mask.

Tueur reached out a hand as if to caress my cheek, but David wrapped both arms around his neck. I shrieked as the demon sent the Hunter smashing into Dylan, knocking them both unconscious (…or worse) against the wall, blood trickling down their foreheads. "Oh, when will they learn?" he said, turning back to me. "You're a monster!" I spat at him. He just grinned at me. "Mm, you _are _feisty! This will be fun." he laughed. I just glared, wondering what he meant. His shadowy eyes raked over me, almost appraisingly. I began to get uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. Then he moved in for the kill.

_-Blaine-_

_Somewhere Dark_

I shivered when I came to. Where was I? It was dark, so dark I could hardly see my fingers in front of my face. I looked around only to observe that the darkness stretched seemingly forever in every direction. I tried to remember what happened, why I was here, but it came up a blank slate. I _could _remember, however, that I was Blaine Anderson, and I had someone who cared much for me. Somewhere. Somewhere that wasn't here. When I tried to recall anything further, I was met with two conflicting images. One was of a boy so beautiful, so innocent that he could only be an angel. That was the good one. The other, however, caused a spasm of fear to shoot through my body. It was a pair of cold black eyes that, even when crinkled in a smile, were still malevolent. I had a feeling it was because of something connected to the eyes that I was here. And that the boy was somebody important. So I started walking in a direction that felt right. But how wrong I was…

_Kurt's POV_

I gasped as I felt Tueur's hand run down my back, sending shivers down my spine. Then he tugged me forwards, molding his body to mine so that we were nose-to-nose. "W-what are you d-doing?" I whispered frightfully. He chuckled, warm breath fanning over my face. "Punishing Blaine." he whispered back, crushing our lips together. I tried to escape, but his hold was relentless. I was trapped. Why was he doing this? The demon forced my mouth open, gripping my hair painfully tight as I refused to respond to his probing tongue. He growled and actually yanked my hair, bringing tears to my eyes. I unwillingly wrapped my arms around his neck. "_Pretend it's Blaine, pretend it's Blaine…_" I thought to myself as I made out with Tueur. "_But Blaine would never do that._" I told myself as the demon pressed me up against the wall. "_Or _that_._" I continued as he slipped his hands under the dark material of my t-shirt, releasing my hair. I let him pull it over my head, going along with whatever he did.

I had absolutely _no _experience in this field, yet it seemed Tueur knew exactly what he was doing. And what he wanted. He separated our lips only to move his mouth down to my chest, biting and sucking as he pleased. I just leaned my head back against the wall, unable to help the occasional whimper when Tueur bit too hard. I was fine until I felt his fingers at my zipper. I snapped my eyes open. No. This wasn't happening. I moved, causing him to growl. "Where do you think you are going?" he questioned threateningly. I matched his glare. "Anywhere but here. I don't want this. I don't want _you_." I clarified as his eyes got impossibly darker. He stood, and I realized that he was taller than me, unlike Blaine. He shook his head and laughed evilly. "But you see, Kurt… I. Don't. Care." he snarled. Only I noticed how he let a conjunction slip. I began to hope as he advanced upon me again.

_-Blaine-_

_Somewhere Dark_

I kept walking for god knows how long, yet I didn't grow tired. That made me wonder. Was I even somewhere corporeal? Otherwise, there was no explanation for the unusual circumstances. I pondered this as I continued walking. Then I was hit with realization. Everything brightened as I regained my memory. I was here because of damn Tueur. And he was probably on a murdering rampage. I thought of the Hunters that I called my friends. And Kurt. I thought of Kurt. I began to run.

**Hehe, smut next chapter! I think. Bwah. And go watch Holy Musical Bman if you haven't yet. It's da !** **And hey HarlequinBears, I saw your review on Even Heroes Have the Right to Dream. I'm reading that story too! And I agree, Sebastian is nasty. Okay, so you can hit that magical button below this AN that will turn you into a unicorn. Not really, it's the review button.**


	14. Forced and Free

**Okay. Sorry for the wait! Thank you to HarlequinBears, my only reviewer last chapter. Finally upping the rating. It took me a while to get this out. You know how it is; perfectly okay with reading smut, but when it comes to writing it… so enjoy, and I hope it isn't too terrible. **

**Warnings- mature content, obviously, but it's kind of rape-y. Yep. Tueur. Poor little penguin Kurt's POV.**

Tueur attacked my lips with more ferocity than before, pinning me roughly back up against the wall. I slammed into it with a painful bang that would probably leave bruises. He pulled away from my red, swollen lips to whisper in my ear. "You will be punished severely. I do not like your attitude. You must learn to follow orders." he growled darkly. I whimpered, sure where this was headed. I expected him to tell me to strip or to direct me to one of the beds, but instead he switched us so that he was the one leaning on the wall. He dropped my arms (he'd been holding them tightly) and I watched warily as he reached for his zipper. I thought of running, but I felt his eyes on my face, watching me carefully. Besides, where would I go?

I immediately averted my eyes as he pulled his jeans down, shyness flooding my body. I was extremely inexperienced in the ways of physical relations. A baby penguin of sorts, as Blaine had said. He noticed the blush and smirked. "First order. Watch everything I do. If you look away, I will do-" he reached a hand up to seemingly caress my neck, "this." he finished as he swiftly scratched a single line of red down my neck hard enough to leave a mark but not to break the skin. I gasped in pain, much to his satisfaction, but didn't pull away. For the first time ever staring into those cruel black eyes, I was afraid.

_Blaine's POV_

I could only imagine what that demon was doing to my boyfriend. Outside of my immediate ring of light, darkness still surrounded me, but it wasn't as thick. I could feel a sense of smugness emanating from it. Maybe Tueur had already committed six murders to add to his list. I shook my head. Mustn't think like that. Think positive. The darkness seemed to laugh at me. "Run, run little human. But Kurt can not be saved now!" I shook it off, hoping that he would be okay. How long was my mind anyway? I had to be close. Close to Kurt. This spurred me on impossibly faster, searching for something I feared no longer existed.

_Kurt's POV_

I winced as I was roughly shoved down, my knees hitting the hard, albeit carpeted, floor. I kept my gaze down until I felt Tueur's fingers at my neck, nervously lifting my eyes until I was staring right at his cock. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. "You are really in the dark about this, aren't you? For your ignorance, you get a new rule. You must not make a sound. The bigger the sound, the deeper the scratch. Understand?" I nodded, afraid to let my eyes wander. "Open your mouth." the demon commanded. I gulped but complied, steeling myself. "Good. Now remember, no sound human, or you will pay." he said before pushing forcefully into my mouth.

I very nearly screamed in surprise. I could only imagine what that would have gotten me as I screwed my eyes shut. Tueur pushed his cock all the way to the back of my throat before freezing, me fighting the urge to gag. Never was I more grateful for my weak gag reflex. "Swallow." he forced out from between his teeth. I swallowed, causing him to hiss and pull out until only the head rested on the tip of my tongue. I whimpered, earning me a long but thankfully shallow scratch down my neck. I almost cried out again, but stopped myself as Tueur set a fast pace, holding my head in place.

I really didn't have to do anything but force my eyes open and manage to swallow every time the demon's member hit the back of my throat. I couldn't help the tears leaking out of my eyes, however. His hands were wound into my hair painfully tight and there were the two red marks on my neck. As I listened to the sound of Tueur's labored breathing, I thought of how Blaine might be doing this. _"One, I would not be here against my will." _I thought. I almost laughed. I decided to focus less on the task at hand and more on Blaine. I hoped he was okay. Wherever he was.

_Blaine's POV_

I felt it as I neared the center of Tueur's part of the mind. His feelings were stronger, the air was thicker, and I could just tell. I gradually slowed as visibility decreased. In the midst of the dark substance, I could feel a strong sense of dominance surging through it. I wondered how I was going to do this and bit my lip. Maybe if I just concentrated… I scrunched my eyes up and thought about the darkness fading and me regaining control over my body. After a few seconds of this, I felt a hiss reverberate through my mind. "How dare you!" I heard the demon's haunting voice whisper.

His voice was furious, enraged, but it suddenly switched to playful and amused. "Fine. You want your body back so bad? Have it. But you are already too late!" His chilling laughter filled the dark space. I felt triumphant but suspicious as the darkness started fading and returning to the dark pit where it belonged. "But do not let this fool you human. I will be back. You will not suppress me any longer." Tueur said threateningly as his presence slowly eased from my mind. I felt the surreal, spirit-like form start fading to as I returned to the real world.

To face hell.

**Bwah cliffhanger! I know I'm evil! But I was shocked at the lack of reviews last chapter. You have some making up to do. Even if it's just to yell at me for waiting so long. But you needed to be punished. Thanks again, HarlequinBears. You get a virtual cookie. **


	15. Hello Goodbye

**Hey! I'm in a really good mood this week! And yours is gonna suck after you read this chapter! BWAH HAHAHAHA! Still Blaine's POV. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to only to find the destruction that Tueur left behind. I was leaning against the wall opposite from the beds, on the floor, I assumed, because of the brief period of oblivion between Shifting. I looked to my left to see the smashed window. I sniffed delicately only to recognize Nick's bloody and battered form among the bushes outside. I made a move to get up to see what I could do to help, wondering where the others were when I heard a slight sob come from the opposite side of the room.

I looked past the thankfully just unconscious blond Hunter and the worse off Wes to see Kurt gingerly wiping the blood off of Dylan's forehead. "Dylan? Can you hear me?" he whispered. I started towards him, planning to ask him exactly what happened while I was out and to see what I could do, but my feet crunched on a broken vase causing my boyfriend to turn. And his expression broke my heart. It was the pure incarnation of fear. He cowered against the wall, eyes shut, and I froze in place. What did I do to him?

I stayed where I was, surveying the rest of the room quickly. Broken glass was along the right wall, and the bed nearest to it was destroyed. Everything else was just in a general state of disarray. I turned back to Kurt to see him staring at me, biting his lip. "Kurt?" I called softly from halfway across the room. He just stared at me with wide eyes, avoiding mine. I took a step forward and he made no move, but I heard his heart rate speed up. Damn Tueur.

"Kurt, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." I said, slowly walking toward him. Upon closer inspection, I noticed he had six long scratches down his neck, one heavily bleeding. His hair was untidy and his shirt was wrinkled as if just thrown on. I finally reached him and knelt on the floor. His glasz eyes were guarded and hard. He had been looking at anywhere but my face since he noticed me. "Kurt. Look at me." I commanded. He flinched and immediately raised his head.

His eyes met mine. "Blaine. Oh god." he sobbed before throwing his arms around my neck. "Oh Blaine, it was terrible, I th-thought you were gone f-for good a-and I-" he cried as I held him tightly. I scooped him up into my arms and swiftly walked over to the un-demolished bed, laying him down softly. "Calm down. It's okay, I'm here now." I comforted him as he sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm going to go check on everyone else now, okay?" I told him, wiping his tears with my thumb. He nodded and leaned his head back on the pillow.

I rose off the bed and flitted to Wes, who looked like he had it the worst besides Nick (I could smell all the blood coming from the window area). I winced as I saw bone peeking through the mangled skin of his right arm. Even in his sleep I could tell he was in pain. I set the arm right, causing him to jerk and moan, before scratching two of his fingers. I cut mine and healed him. I watched as the skin grew back over the bone, before becoming completely regular again. His eyes had opened and he was staring at me, shocked. "Didn't know you could do that…" he said softly before drifting off again.

I walked over to the softly breathing Jeff. He had no injuries except for red marks where Tueur must have grabbed him around the neck. I growled softly as I roused the Hunter. He shot up with a gasp. He looked at me, frightened, before he realized I wasn't the demon. "Blaine! OhmygodNick!" he rasped before rushing over to the window, ignoring the broken glass. I quickly followed to where the blond was gently cradling Nick's head in his lap.

"May I?" I questioned, gesturing to the barely breathing boy. But Jeff completely ignored me, murmuring to his boyfriend. Okay then. I'd come back later. I stepped back through the window, passing by Kurt to see him sleeping soundly, to Dylan and David. They were both unconscious against the wall opposite the window, looking as if they'd been thrown there. I pressed a hand to Dylan's heart, feeling it pounding strongly, then to David's, which was weaker. I swiftly grabbed his hand, making a single cut on his index finger.

I made a matching one on mine and gently pressed them together. He stirred but didn't wake. That was a bad sign. My abnormally warm blood should have been like a shot of espresso for his body. I pulled away and did the same to Dylan, who shot up with a shriek as I combined our blood. When he realized what I was doing, he looked mildly interested and mumbled something about taking notes.

I finished with him and he told me to go get Jeff to check David's vitals. I walked back across the room. "Jeff? Dylan needs you. I'll take care of Nick." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. He bit his lip before nodding. "He's really bad though. Pulse is weak. Cut all over. Three broken ribs and a broken arm. Probably won't be able to shoot a bow and arrow ever again." he said, voice breaking in a couple of places. "Trust me. He'll be good as new." Jeff sighed before letting me pick up his boyfriend, leaving to check on his leader.

I was glad they still trusted me after this ordeal. I was sure I was going to lose their friendship. With a shock, it hit me that the reason Nick was lying here all bloody and battered was because… because of me. Everywhere I went I hurt the ones that I loved. I remembered the look of cold white fear in Kurt's eyes when he noticed me. What had I done to him? As I made cuts on four of Nick's digits (he would need it) and pressed my already bleeding fingertips to his, I thought of the scratches on Kurt's neck, the handprint on Jeff's neck.

_I _had done that. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly me, but if I wasn't friends with them it wouldn't have happened. After a few minutes, Nick coughed and opened his eyes. "Wha- Blaine? It's really you?" he asked weakly. I nodded. "Wow. I feel… buzzed." he remarked, sitting up. I smiled as he stood up, stretching and doing a couple cartwheels in the weak sunlight. That was probably why Tueur let me have my body back. Sunrise. I was never more thankful for it as it, even in its weak state, bothered me.

"Guys!" we heard Jeff call from inside and Nick bounded in eagerly. I followed to where Jeff was kneeling looking up at us. His face broke into a grin when he saw Nick, but quickly faded. Kurt was already there and he was staring at David, who was still unconscious. "Listen. David is really not good. He won't wake up, and Kurt said Tueur threw him and Dylan back against the wall pretty hard." Kurt nodded somberly, biting his lip. Dylan winced as he remembered having his leader thrown at him.

I just listened as Jeff explained the situation. David was probably either in a coma or suffering from brain swelling, which could be fatal. I spoke up. "I healed him. If he did have brain damage, it wouldn't be there now. The only things I can't fix are severed limbs and memory loss." Jeff acknowledged this. "Then it's probably the coma. We just need to give him time. Blaine, would it be okay if we reported a demon attack? We need to tell Mr. Green immediately." I nodded. "I'll just hang out at the Mansion for a couple days. Sorry."

Jeff's eyes softened at how broken I sounded. "Blaine, none of this is your fault. We don't blame you. After all, you _are _only human." I started, realizing that I had completely forgotten about what Tueur had showed me. "I suppose you're right. Or, at least, I was." I said softly. I looked around at the five boys, all staring at their comatose leader. Kurt, with his unknown injuries. Nick, gently rubbing circles on Jeff's back, who was kneeling, tears gently streaming. Wes, running his hand up and down his best friend's arm, a look of pure sadness on his face. Dylan, hand over his mouth muttering "Why wasn't it me?" I stood abruptly. I wasn't going to do this. Tueur had promised to be back. I couldn't stand to be in the midst of all the pain that I had caused.

Kurt looked up to me, confused. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. Kurt stood. "What are you talking about? _You _didn't do any of this." he said forcefully, grabbing my hand. I pulled away. "I may not have, but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been here. It _is_ my fault." He shook his head. "_You _didn't break Wes' arm. _You _didn't knock David into a coma. _You _didn't shove Nick through a window. _You _didn't rape me. _You_-" But I stopped him as everyone looked up at him and gasped. "What did you just say?" I nearly sobbed.

He realized what he said and blushed deeply. "I- um, I…" he stuttered. I put a hand over my mouth. "God, Kurt, I… my god, I'm so sorry." I whispered, pushing past him. I swiftly walked to the window. I started running as soon as my feet hit the grass. I easily climbed over the gate, running faster, trying to get away from all that I had done.

"I told you that you were too late…" a ghostly voice echoed into my head, breaking into deep malevolent laughter that followed me all the way to the Mansion.

_Kurt's POV_

My eyes stung as I watched Blaine run off into the distance. I had lost him once again. Why did I mention… _that_? I sighed as I turned to my shocked friends. "Kurt. My god. Why…?" Wes said, getting up and wrapping me in a hug. The others followed and I let them, my mind far off. After a while, they pulled off of me, each giving me a look of pity. This is exactly why I didn't want to mention _that_. They would treat me differently from now on. I sighed again, walking back towards David and locking both Blaine and Tueur deep in the back of my mind. I hoped to escape my trauma, at least for a while. I was going to need serious therapy by the time this was all over.

**Yup. Blaine's gone, Kurt's been raped, David's in a coma, Tueur's being the bastard that he is. A huge list of conflicts to overcome in fanciful ways! I'll add the rape scene later, like in a flashback scene or something. It's just that, whenever I imagine Klex, I imagine it all fluffy and sweet. Rape is neither of those things. So no promises. Please review!**


	16. Once Upon A Dream

**AN- Woah! Sorry for the super long wait! But I decided to post one of my older stories and have been focused on that instead. Sorry! Plus, with the end of school approaching and the promise of summer getting nearer and nearer… I have been studying for finals. Scheduled for the two last days of school. Psshhh. Whatever. Enjoy.**

I sighed as I came across yet another thing that reminded me of Blaine in one of my textbooks that Dylan lent me. Apparently he thought of them as "light reading" and that I could use them. Light my ass. Each book (about vampires, werewolves, zombies and gnomes etc., respectively) was about 500 pages long. And seeing as I was reading the one about demons, it came to no surprise that I thought of mine. No, not mine. Blaine didn't belong to me. I thought of that night (cue the searing pain) he left. I took it as a break-up.

I ignored the stinging in the corners of my eyes and read on. Page 300… 325… 400… I was barely taking anything in. I sighed again, looking up and scanning my room for my clock. I tended to thrash around at night a lot lately. Some dreams were about Blaine, some trying to save David from drowning but sinking deeper (our leader had been comatose for three days now, and everyone knew about the return of the enigmatic demon), or about… Tueur. Those happened the most. Anyway, I knocked stuff over at night, including my picture of my mom and dad, my lamp, and my alarm clock off of my bedside table.

It was on the floor upside down and I reached to retrieve it. Ten at night. I should really go to bed. I set it right on the table and reached for my book again. Bored, I flipped to the last page where, in Dylan's unmistakable writing, were notes about Shifters. I groaned in frustration. Could I not just have 5 minutes of peace from my heartbreak? I set the book next to the clock and rolled over, hoping that I dreamt about something nice for once. I didn't.

_Kurt's Drea- I mean, nightmare. Yes, nightmare._

I looked around in confusion. This wasn't my dorm. It wasn't David and Dylan's either, the most frequent setting of my dreams. I was most definitely not anywhere in Dalton. I was in the Hillhouse Mansion. In the hallway leading to Blaine's room, to be more specific. I walked towards his room cautiously. I anticipated some sort of scene change, like for David to pop up and for the house to start flooding, or for Tueur to step out to meet me. But nothing happened as I gently pushed open the door. Blaine was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest, eyes closed, facing the door. He looked up when I entered.

"Thank god. I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it…" he said before uncurling and enveloping me in a hug. I hugged back, confused. I've never had this dream before. He pulled back to study my face and noticed my expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my cheek. I stiffened at his unexpected touch and he pulled away immediately, stepping back for good measure. He looked down, biting his lip. "…sorry." he whispered. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Then I realized what he must have interpreted at my rigidity.

"Oh no, it's not like that!" I said, walking to where he stood at the foot of the bed. His hand was just warmer than average. Blaine looked up. "I'm still sorry." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Blaine, love, read my lips. Not. Your. Fault." I said, poking his chest with each word. "Hm. This, I think, is the best dream I've had in days." I remarked, staring into his warm hazel eyes. He smiled. "Only in days? Does my presence not make it the best?" I rolled my eyes again. "Well, you've starred in my dreams more than today… or tonight I suppose. And there was a lot more kissing in those. Therefore, not the best. Besides, I was just comparing it to my recent nightmares." I replied.

Worry crossed Blaine's features. "You've been having nightmares?" he asked, concerned. I nodded. "Yeah. David's not doing well and- wait, why am I telling you this? You _are _a manifestation created by my mind, right? So shouldn't you know about these things already?" I said mockingly, going around him to lounge on the bed. "You think this is a dream?" Blaine questioned, following to lie down next to me. "Wait. This… this _is _a dream isn't it? No, I know it's a dream." I said, ignoring Blaine's disbelieving expression.

"I know it's a dream because… well because, why would you be here?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wow. I thought, maybe being friends with two Seers, you would know about dream apparitions." he said thoughtfully. "Oh, I do. But why would you be here? You… um, well, _real _Blaine…. he broke up with me. He wouldn't come." I said softly. Dream-Blaine looked shocked. He quickly rose off of the bed.

"Kurt- how could you- I would never- Kurt, I couldn't break up with you if I tried. I swear to you that this is real. _I _am real." he said desperately. I got up too and took a shaky breath. I knew this wasn't going to last. "That's exactly what I would want you to say. But that's impossible. Blaine left me. He can't love me." I said, turning to the window and looking at the frost covered night ground. I heard growling from behind me and turned to see Blaine, furious. But not at me, apparently. "This is _your _fault, you damn demon! What did you do to him?"

I watched, shocked, as his eyes swiftly turned black and Tueur actually replied. "Nothing. I simply took what I- what both of us- wanted." Then his eyes returned to hazel. "What you _did _to him. Was. Not. What. I. Wanted." Blaine spat. Black. "Admit it. You liked the way I forced him." Hazel. "Never!" Black. "I know you did. Why else would you bring him back? _So I could do it again_!" I gasped and backed against the wall. But it was if I didn't exist. "No, I brought him back because I _love him_!" Blaine said, and before Tueur could reply he shook his head and put his hands over his eyes.

I saw Blaine take a few deep breaths before looking up at me. His eyes were hazel, though a shade darker than normal. He offered a small smile. "Sorry about that. You should leave though, before he becomes too much to handle." I just stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Blaine sighed. "Look, ever since… that night, I haven't been able to suppress Tueur. He has free reign at night. So before he decides he's had enough of staring at you through my eyes, you should leave."

Then he noticed how I was defensively pressed against the wall. His eyes softened. "Did I scare you?" I shook my head. "Not you." I whispered. I removed myself from the wall and hugged him. "Never you." We just stood there for a few moments before he pulled away. "Alright," I sighed, "how do I wake up?" Blaine smiled before returning to his place on the bed, the same way he was before. The scene started to fade. "Oh." My voice sounded distant, and so did his when I heard him say. "Goodbye. I love you."

I woke with a start, sitting up. I ran a hand through my hair. Was that a dream, or truly Blaine contacting me? I looked around my dark room, eyes settling on the clock. 3:15. How comical. I settled down again and was halfway asleep when my eyes shot open. A smile spread across my face. I sighed dreamily. Blaine had told me he loved me. And dream or not, that was totally sweet. I then drifted off into, thankfully, a dreamless sleep. I had peace.

**Hah. Did you actually think there would be a chapter where the two didn't meet? Thank goodness for loopholes. Alright, so Tueur has complete control at night, but is somehow content to watch sometimes. Hm. I'll have more Tueur next chapter or something. Review pretty please! **


	17. Fighter

**Oh my gawd! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I've had this absurd writer's block. But it's gone now. So enjoy. And review. **

I, after getting rid of my absolutely _ridiculous _bed-head, taking a shower, moisturizing, and picking out my outfit for the day (which took all of an hour and a half- lucky for me breakfast ran for three), joined my group at our usual table, sans David of course. Despite the aura of distress and depression emanating from my friends, I couldn't help but feel at least a little euphoric. Blaine still felt for me (loved me, he said!) and he seemed to still be fighting Tueur, which was very good for not only him but us. Tueur could be very… dramatic… and it would be very bad if Blaine suddenly had half of Dalton Hunting him. A string of gruesome murders wouldn't go unnoticed by the school.

Yet the atmosphere still brought me down a little. I looked around at my tablemates. Nick was leaning on Jeff's shoulder, both of their eyes red from crying. Dylan was furiously surfing the web on his laptop, not eating, trying to find help for David. Wes was cupping his chin in his hand, staring blankly at nothing. Everyone was in a state of disarray, hair unkempt, clothes untidy. Everyone but me, of course. I had to look fabulous in even the worst of times. I finished up my breakfast and softly said "You guys want to go back to my room?" As they weren't eating (I supposed they were just waiting on me), they nodded and rose. We were given a bunch of pitying and sad looks from other students. It's really awful when you lose your leader.

We trooped to my room, close together. We were all depending on each other right now. We _needed _each other. I unlocked my door (we all locked our doors now, even when we weren't there) and entered. I flicked the light switch and moved to sit on the bed. Because of our situation, Mr. Green exempted us from all training activities. "Okay guys, I need to tell you something." I said tentatively, breaking the silence. Wes looked at me and half smiled. "Is it good news?" he said. His voice was hoarse and raspy. "God knows we could, like, use some…" Dylan muttered, pausing his typing to look up at me. I shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it, I suppose." I replied, lying down.

"Well?" Jeff said from the floor, Nick wrapped around him. "Last night, I had a dream… well it wasn't a dream. At least, that's what Blaine said-" Wes shot up in his seat. "_Blaine_? Are you in contact with him?" he shot. Everyone was kind of pissed at him for leaving without helping. I just hoped they didn't hate him. I mean, they were mad, but they could forgive him, right? "Well…" I hedged. "He told me it was a dream apparition." Wes's eyes bugged out of his skull. "How do you know if it wasn't a trap? What if Tueur was waiting in the wings or something, forcing Blaine to do stuff like a puppet?" I sat back up. "But that's the thing. Tueur _did _make an appearance-" Well, I shouldn't have said that.

Nick let out a yelp of surprise and shot up immediately to check if I was alright. Jeff followed, his hand held tight by Nick. Wes shook his head and put it in his hands while Dylan just stared at me, openmouthed, and white as a sheet. I pushed Nick away. "I'm fine, I'm _fine_! I'm not made of goddamn porcelain you know!" I snapped. "Now let me finish! Blaine said Tueur was most definitely stronger at night, but Blaine seemed really in control. Tueur had to force his way out to say something. And he didn't even notice me." I added that last part on for their benefit. Dylan, back to his regular pallor, looked thoughtful.

"So, Blaine, though the demon is, like, stronger, is somehow remaining in control of the vessel. How interesting…" Dylan resumed typing with more fervor than before. Wes looked skeptical. "It can't last. I mean, Blaine _is _only human. Tueur's going to take back control. And I'll be there when he does." Wes stood abruptly and stalked out of the room. I stared after him. "I think he blames Tueur for David, Kurt. And I'm pretty sure he has a strong case of rage." Jeff said, also looking at the back of our stand-in leader. I nodded, until I realized something Wes said was chillingly right.

Blaine was basically at war with Tueur.

Blaine was only human, no matter how much he denied it.

Blaine was up against a merciless, bloodthirsty demon.

Blaine was going to lose.

**Yep. There you go. Sorry guys, but I've had crazy writer's block. Now review or I'll make it an insanely long wait again. And what did you all think about the season finale of Glee? I hated it! **


	18. Help

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Really helps me get these up faster. I'm totally serious.**

**_karatekid1018_- Exactly ;)**

**_dualities_- Here you go!**

**_Nurse Kate_- You're right (I'm addicted too- not a bad thing) and don't stop believing!**

**_izie15_- I could, yes, and I have a couple of ideas for that. We'll see.**

**_MagicalFantasie_- Thanks, and I too hope Kurt doesn't move (so he can stay with Blaine and they become the new Finchel and kiss {KLISS} every other episode).**

**_WhatKatyDidNext_- Thank you! Hehe, maybe, stayed tuned to find out. It may shock you even more. BTW, since the "night everything went to hell", it's only been like, eight days. Since the beginning of the story however, I really have no idea. Let's just say it's early December. **

**_Dr_- IKR? Thanks, and maybe it'll happen soon!**

**_HarlequinBears_- I know, poor Kurt. I hope lots of good things happen for him next season {Klisses and Klex LOL}, ESPECIALLY with Rachel out of the way! And don't be afraid to ramble. God knows I do. And it is my story, my weird little AU, but as a reminder-**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW I HAVE PLANS TO ASSASINATE RYAN MURPHY AND WHOEVER ELSE I HAVE TO KILL TO GAIN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!**

**Whatevers. You guys probably won't care about my unflattering homicidal tenancies. Enjoy.**

I was pissed when Nick suggested a sleepover in my room, saying that "it would be nice to feel together. You know, a group." Everyone vetoed the rule that banned both Nick and/or Jeff from entering it. Whatever. They just wanted to keep an eye on me while I slept. Wes was probably going to block any attempts Blaine made to reach me. So I was surprised when I entered the room to find half of us missing. Including the telepathic-ish Asian. Before I could ask, Jeff turned from his examining of my vanity with Nick and answered. They both looked considerably happier, missing the red, puffy, and sleepless look of their eyes. I wondered why.

"Wes is visiting David in the infirmary. I don't know if he's coming back. And Dylan refuses to come out of his room. Says he's onto something." My face lit up as I thought of how Dylan would soon find a cure for David. "I know, right? I'm so looking forward to when David wakes up and we can all get back on the field!" Nick gushed and added, "And of course I miss David, Jeff." at his boyfriend's questioning glare. I smirked and went over to straighten the things that they touched. "What are all these for, anyway?" Nick asked, reaching towards a lotion bottle. I smacked his hand away before answering. "They're for my moisturizing routine. You don't think I manage to look this beautiful on my own, do you?"

Jeff laughed and Nick looked intrigued. Upon seeing Nick's interested expression, Jeff spoke. "Nick, you really don't need those. You're beautiful enough already." he said, gently stroking Nick's cheek. They were steadily leaning closer towards each other (completely ignoring their currently boyfriend-less gay friend) when Dylan caught our attention in my doorway. He had his laptop under his arm and looked flushed with excitement. "Well, you two are cute enough to make me, like, puke rainbows. As I'm sure Kurt would prefer his room, like, not multicolored, you better separate." he said, coming into the room. "Where's Wes? I have, like, huge news." he said, eyes bright.

"He's with David." Nick mumbled, now a good arm's length from Jeff's bright red face. Dylan's face fell, and he shrugged. "Oh well," he said, setting his laptop on my table, "I'd rather share with everyone, like, here. If that's, like, okay." I nodded and Niff made sounds of assent. After a few moments of awkward silence in which none of us wanted to be the first to speak, Nick finally broke it. "Well, I'll go get sleeping bags. Unless Kurt wants to share-" but stopped upon seeing my expression. "Sleeping bags it is. BRB." he finished, leaving the room. Then Jeff and Dylan had to leave after realizing that they didn't have pajamas.

After everyone was settled in either a sleeping bag or on the bed (which I begrudgingly shared with Dylan after I mentioned I had nightmares during Truth or Dare) I turned out the light. I didn't have a window in my room, so it plunged us into pitch black. I, being used to it, wasn't bothered. But the others, who all had windows _and _TVs in their rooms for light, noticed. "My god Kurt, how do you sleep in this?" "Jeff's right, this is so weird." "Man, I'm glad I'm, like, up here with you. This is totally scary." I rolled my eyes (not that they could see). "C'mon guys… just go to sleep." I sighed. I wanted to dream about Blaine and couldn't well do that while they were keeping me up. Finally, one by one, we all drifted off, me with the thought of a certain hazel-eyed someone in my head.

_Kurt's Nightmare. Yes, Definitely Nightmare. For Sure This Time._

My eyelids fluttered open. I grimaced as I realized I hadn't dreamt about Blaine. In fact, I didn't even remember dreaming at all. I sighed and tried to get out of bed to get to breakfast, but I couldn't move. I whipped my head to the side, expecting to see Dylan asleep beside me and instead seeing that my arm was firmly attached to the bedpost with what looked like a black rope. My eyes widened in fear and I looked the other way and even managed to lift my head a little to see that all my limbs were tied down. "No no no no no no no…" I muttered to myself as I moved my arms and legs futilely, trying to escape before it was too late. I froze in place as I heard a deep, bass, and very frightening chuckle.

"Damn it." I said to myself as I heard footsteps approach the bed. At least I was in Dalton, so I knew it was a dream and not an apparition. I didn't know if I could live through this twice. I closed my eyes as I felt claws run up my jeaned leg softly. "Oh, Kurt. You could not have done this my way. Let me have my fun. You made me resort to this." I heard him say. My mouth opened of its own accord and replied with exactly what I said last time as he came into view. "Fuck you." I scoffed. He leaned over me, black eyes alight with mischief. "I believe that you are quite mistaken. It is going to be the other way around!" he sneered.

I gasped and cowered into the bed as if I could get away, burrow myself into the covers and hide. Well, I tried to. But my body wouldn't listen to my brain. "I'd like to see you try, you bastard." I spat. "You are not in a position to make dares, human. But I will try my best. And no talking." he said, then made a long scratch down my neck to join the other two, now fresh and open again. I winced at the feeling of my skin being sliced. He slowly started to remove his shirt, reminding me to keep watching or to suffer the consequences. I kept my eyes open, already wide with the fear of knowing what was about to happen.

He slowly removed each article of clothing (somehow his pants were on- the only thing that differed from the real thing besides my shirt being on too), my heartbeat speeding up with each one. He wouldn't bother to remove the shirt, and would only pull down my pants enough to expose me. So the only thing prolonging this was him. He reached for something from his pants on the floor, though there was really no need for that. He barely used it anyway. I did my best to ignore his (_Blaine's_) body altogether while trying to look focused. But I didn't try hard enough, as usual. "What did I tell you about watching?" he snarled, setting the lube on the desk to give me another mark.

He moved to my pants. I was free to look up (as I couldn't bend my neck to watch him) as he bared my bottom half. He made his way back up to the lube and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I stifled my whimper as he put a little of the bottle's contents on his fingers. It was almost time. I tried staying completely still and calming my breathing, but my dream-mind wouldn't have it. I started thrashing as he went back down. "NO! NO! NO! STOP!" I started screaming as I lost my cool. He ignored and was about to penetrate when he suddenly stood, stomped up, and grabbed my shoulders. I kept screaming, no words, just one long, high, sustained note as he started shaking me. "Kurt! KURT!" he kept saying over and over.

My eyes blew open as I finally stopped screaming. The light was on and I was on the floor, blankets tangled around me. Wes released my shoulders and I sat up. I coughed, throat sore. I looked around to see Nick and Jeff holding each other at the foot of the bed, looking at me apprehensively. Dylan was crouched next to Wes, who was breathing hard. I sniffled and then suddenly started sobbing. Dylan immediately launched himself at me and wrapped me in a hug. "You started moving around in your bed. I thought nothing was, like, wrong until you started whimpering. Then I remembered why I was there. To keep the, like, nightmares away." Dylan whispered in my ear over my crying. "I tried waking you up, but you started, like, whipping around and I knew something was wrong. By the time I got back with Wes, you were on the floor, like, screaming."

"We were so scared, Kurt." Nick added. I calmed down enough to speak. "I'm s-sorry." I hiccupped. "You weren't supposed to see this." Wes gasped indignantly. "How dare you apologize! You have nothing, absolutely nothing to apologize for." he said firmly. I removed myself from Dylan's arms and did what I usually did. I stood, put the covers back on the bed, and checked to make sure everything was still on my table. "How can you go about everything so calmly after- after having a nightmare that made you scream like that?" I turned to see Jeff with a sort of awed look on his face. I offered a watery smile. "It's not h-hard. I've had it about five times now."

They all gasped. "And you didn't tell us? What could be so terrible that could make you act like that anyway?" Wes said crossly. I ignored the question and looked at the table again. There was definitely something missing, but I couldn't remember what. "Hel-lo. You didn't answer my question." Wes pressured. I glared at him. "Wes-" Dylan started, but Wes cut him off. "I want to know!" he complained. "Really? Do you really?" I asked. Either he didn't hear the venom in my tone or he didn't care because he nodded, pouting. Everyone glared at him. "Kurt, if you don't want to say…" Nick said, but I ignored him. I shrugged. "Why not? I do suppose you guys deserve to know." They all could hear a certain malevolence about my sickly-sweet tone.

"It was just about, oh, eight or nine days ago. You all were unconscious. I, however was being held against my will." I began. Wes clearly had no clue where I was going, but the others did. Nick let out at tiny sob. "I was tied to the bedposts," I whispered, running my hands across my own. Dylan gasped and covered his mouth. "He had rules. If I didn't listen to them he would…" I broke off, touching the scars on my neck. Wes still didn't know what I was talking about. I stared right at him. "I kept trying to defy him. He won, in the end. Who was I to go against him, a demon?" Wes finally caught on, and his eyes bugged out of his skull. I smiled a little. "Well, it wasn't the best first time, I can say that much." I laughed weakly and sat on the edge of the bed. "I actually have to thank you, Wes. You stopped him…" I glanced at the table to realize what was missing.

"Oh! Dylan, I knocked your laptop off the table!" I said, dropping to the floor to retrieve it. It was open, the screen shining, under the bed. The boys noticed the obvious subject change and dropped it. Thank god. It was hard enough telling them that much. I pulled it out and handed it over to Dylan. "Thanks." he murmured, glancing at the screen before gasping. "You guys! I forgot, I have to, like, show you something!" He placed the laptop on the bed and we crowded around it. "A way to help David?" Wes said hopefully. "Well… not exactly…" Dylan hedged. Wes's face fell. "A way to help Blaine." I gasped and leaned closer. "Really?" Dylan nodded and clicked on an icon labeled "Mystique". Up popped a window that proclaimed "Magic, Fortunes, and the Future" in golden capital letters on a purple background.

"How will this help-" I began crossly, but Dylan shushed me. I scoffed as Nick and Jeff snickered. Wes was still peeved, I assumed, that this wouldn't help David. Though I didn't see how it would help Blaine either. I scowled as Dylan clicked on a link that said "Exorcisms". "Hah," I snorted, "Blaine told me on the first day that we met that exorcists can't hurt him." Dylan sighed before scrolling down the page. "It says right here that she specializes in unusual cases, for example, _a demon attaching itself to the human's soul_." Dylan read. That was so specific! "Oh my god, Dylan, have I told you I loved you?" I said happily before glancing at the contact info. It read-

**-TO REACH MADAME MYSTIQUE FOR HER MAGICAL ASSISTANCE-**

**CALL**

**918-555-2389**

**EMAIL**

**MystyA **

**ADDRESS**

**5639 S. Florence Avenue**

**Rome**

**Italy**

My jaw dropped when I saw the address. "She's in _Italy_?" I exclaimed. Well that just sucked. How was she supposed to help on a different _continent_? "Oh well, you tried Dyl." I said. "Wait- were we not going to call her?" Nick said, phone to his ear. I rolled my eyes. "How is she going to help us if-" but I stopped as we heard a female voice drift through the receiver. "How may I help you?" Nick was about to reply, but she spoke before he did. "Never mind- you're calling about a demon problem. Yes, yes, I know, impressive." she said. The woman had a slightly unpleasant voice, as if she was bored and blamed them. "I'll be there shortly. Westerville Ohio, right? Dalton Academy?" Wes nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him. "Y-yes." he said shakily. "Excellent. See you soon, Wesley." she chuckled. The line went dead as Wes dropped to the floor in a faint.

**Hehe, I think we found Wes's feared creature. FORTUNE TELLERS! And who is the mysterious Mystique? And will David ever wake up from the damn coma? I really don't know. This story is writing itself as of late. HRARARARARAARARRARARAAAAA REVIEW!**


	19. Mystique

**Don't think this is anywhere close to ending, dear readers! I still have a plethora of ideas to get down in the story. **

**_karatekid1018_- Good job! Hehe, someone was bound to (at least I hoped…)!**

**_MagicalFantasie_- Hrahra, maybe. And where would he go? If he _was _going to NY, he would've gone with Rachel, right?**

**_dualities_- Of course he can't! What fun would that be? Thank you, and here!**

**_Your future wife_- Aw, I love you too! Hehe, no spoilers, well, screw that, you're close. Here, and of _course_, darling!**

We reviving Wes by humanely shaking him gently (Niff suggested slapping him and dipping his hand into warm water) and we talked about what we just did. "What if she _is _a creature?" Wes shivered. "With a bunch of scary, supernatural powers?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Wesley, are you afraid?" I teased. He shivered again. "Whatever she is, she is to me as vampires are to Dylan." Dylan huffed indignantly. "I have a _right _to, like, be afraid of vampires. They are _freaky_." Nick, Jeff and I all rolled our eyes at the two.

"Well, anyway," I said, "'Mystique', if that's her real name, obviously knows where we are. And we called for her, so maybe she has to come to our aid. Like a genie in a bottle." My eyes widened as I realized what I said. Nick smiled gleefully, but Dylan slapped a hand over his mouth before he could sing. "Thanks." I said and Nick grimaced. Jeff glowered too. "You guys never let us sing." he grumbled. I shook my head before speaking. "Okay, back on topic, what do we do when-" "IF!" Wes interjected, "-if she shows up? And what if she wants payment?" We all fell into silence. None of us had jobs or access to money, so that might be a problem.

"Like, whatever. If it's to help Blaine, then we can manage." Dylan said fiercely. The boys all nodded in agreement and I felt my eyes well with tears. "You guys…" I whispered, smiling. They all returned the favor before we heard frantic footsteps coming towards my room. We saw the door handle jiggle uselessly before the boy rapped on the door. My eyes narrowed as I went to go unlock the door. "Could she be here already? From _Italy_?" I heard Wes whimper as I pulled open the door to see one of the boys that had asked for my autograph at breakfast after Blaine's open attack on the school.

"Hi. Jack, right?" I said carefully, as he looked like he was about to burst with excitement right in front of me. "Yes, ohmygod, you remember my name, wait until I tell Ethan, oh, oh, this is so exhilarating I-" he paused to take a breath. "Sorry. Off topic." Jack chuckled nervously. "Anyway, Mr. Green says you and your cohort should come down to the infirmary." I didn't particularly like how he said "your cohort" as if I was the leader, but I thanked him and passed along the message to my friends. Wes immediately shot up and sprinted for the door shouting "What if it's _BADDDDD_?"

Nick, Jeff, Dylan and I followed at a slower pace. "Wes sure cares a lot about David, huh?" Nick remarked as we reached the door to the infirmary where David was being kept under surveillance. "Yes, but they claim it to be the 'epic bromance of Wevid'." I whispered as we walked past the stark white rows of beds until we came to our leader's. The curtain was drawn and we could hear Wes weeping uncontrollably from inside. I gasped and ripped the fabric aside, expecting to hear a flat line or to see David's dead body covered by a sheet but no. Instead there was David repeatedly patting Wes's shoulder as his body convulsed with sobs.

"W-we th-thought you w-were DEEAAAADDDDD!" Wes wailed while we crowded around the bed. David looked up at us and smiled brightly. "Hey! Um, Wes kind of broke down and started yelling at me for 'pseudo-dying' on him and then he started telling me how much you all missed me and how much he loved me…" he said. Wes just sniffled, finally calming down. Then he grabbed David's face in his hands and leaned an inch from it. The three of us raised our eyebrows simultaneously, expecting an unexpected kiss, but Wes just glared. "If you ever go in a coma again, I will _personally _kill you." he threatened. David nodded and stepped back.

"Are you bipolar?" I questioned and David cracked a smile. "But seriously David, we really missed you." Jeff nodded while Nick and Dylan wiped tears from their eyes. He smiled back. "Me too. I just want to get back in my own bed, though." I bit my lip. "Yeah, about that…" Dylan shuddered (he'd been rooming with Wes- he refused to stay in his own room) and Niff's smiles faded. "Oh wait, _David's bed_?" Wes questioned angrily. I nodded. "Wait, David's bed was completely demolished, how could you have- oh." Wes stopped at my pointed look. "You know, you really have to stop bringing this up." I sighed as Wes spluttered. "David did, not me. Of course, he doesn't know, but still…" Wes muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Know what? What'd I miss? And what happened to my bed exactly? Oh no, did you and Blaine do the dirty in my bed while I was out? Because that's just nasty." "Not Blaine," I snorted. "I wish." Nick half smiled. "God, how can you do that? Joke about it?" I shrugged. "Makes it easier." David looked on confusedly. "What am I missing?" Dylan sighed and leaned over to whisper in David's ear. His eyes widened as he stared at me like I had rainbows bursting out of my pores. "Yeah," I said, "let's not talk about it." He nodded mutely and an awkward silence settled itself upon us. Wes was the first to speak. "So, how did this happen anyway? People don't just wake up from comas." Dylan scoffed. "Then what do they, like, do? Stay asleep forever?"

"No, they usually need a little prompting." I heard a female voice say behind me. And it sounded eerily familiar. Wes gaped. "Oh god, hot girls." I could almost feel the smirk coming from her. "Thanks, Wes, you're pretty cute yourself." Wes shrieked. "Are you- are you Mystique?" he forced out. No, she couldn't be. Then again, I hadn't seen her for weeks, and who knew what kind of trouble she could've gotten into? "No, I just work for her. And I'd recognize that ridiculously styled hair anywhere, Hummel. Why don't you say hi?" The boys stared as I turned to face the two, for if there was one there was the other.

"Oh Brittany," I sighed, "what has Santana dragged you into now?" The blond just smiled at me. "It wasn't San's idea, it was Coach's. She said it'd be really fun and good for our flexibility. I think." I rolled my eyes. "And you'd do anything Coach Sylvester asked you to." Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany. "Yep, but she didn't lie, Porcelain. This is pretty fun. And from where I stand, your life looks pretty fucked up too. Although, that may be not the only thing, seeing as you're at an all boys school." she smirked. "Woah woah woah, hold up, how do you know Kurt? And we're the only ones who can make fun of his gay sex life!" Nick said indignantly, pushing past me with Jeff.

"We went to school together, had Glee together, even cheerleading together once upon a time, right Lady Lips?" I glared at her. David stared. "No fair! No wonder you had those moves, you were a damn cheerleader!" he said, probably thinking back to my first day and how he failed to beat me because of my fast reflexes and flexibility. Brittany made her way forward and hugged me. "Why did you leave school, Kurtie? Mercedes was really worried. I thought you were abducted by aliens and asked Lord Tubbington to check with them every night before we went to bed." I just hugged her back, unsurprised by the Brittany-ism. "To quote you and your AWOL boyfriend, _we so need to talk_!"

**HAHAHAHAHAHA BRITTANY AND SANTANA BITCHES! To clarify, Puck and Finn _weren't _in Glee, although all of the other original members are. Kurt is not friends with Rachel (too much competition and how she never saw the dark side of Finn or some shit) but is with 'Cedes, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mike, etc. Have you figured out who's all behind this yet? Gah, the suspense is even killing me and _I _know where it's going! XD See you next chappie! **


	20. Death of a Friend

**AHH OMYGOD I HAVE REALLY REALLY BAD NEWS MY READERS WHOM I LOVE AND WOULD UPDATE EVERYDAY FOR IF THE ELECTRONICS GODS OF THE UNIVERSE ALLOWED IT! Let me tell you about the course my life has taken since I last updated. **

**My sister and I went to the zoo while we were baby-sitting this really cute baby child, which went pretty well (ohmygawd the sea lions were amazing) until we boarded the train to get back to the entrance. See, there's normally a place where you put your carts and stuff, but the lazy ass conductor ignored that section completely and made us put Mychael's (the baby) stroller in a seat. That my purse was hanging on. **

**I know this has nothing to do with my lack of updates (just plz keep reading- telling you guys makes me feel so much better!) but I'll get to that.**

**Anyway, when we got back and I sat at my laptop to write (glancing at my new beautiful layout plan that outlines the story completely so that the characters won't run the show anymore that I need to write and keep me from feeling lost and unorganized), I pulled out my ipod for my writing music and found it crushed at the bottom of my purse, screen fragments everywhere. **

**I was heartbroken. But I still had my library on my laptop, so it was all good. Until my T.V. broke. And my DSi followed soon after. I didn't mind it **_**that **_**much (they were only expensive pieces of electronic equipment, after all…) until it got personal.**

**My battery on my laptop died. Can't use it, charge it, nothing. I'm writing this on my Mom's computer (which she's not too happy about, but I told her it was urgent.) but I felt I couldn't leave you guys waiting without an explanation.**

**So, until I replace my battery or some shit, this is it. I'm really sorry for those who thought it was a chapter. I promised myself I'd never do this like some others because I know how much it pissed me off when I saw one of these. I've got like, ¾ of a chapter on my (DEAD) laptop now, so I can promise a fast update within the (hopefully) near future.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW I HAVE TO HURRY AND UPLOAD THIS BEFORE MY MOM COMES BACK INSIDE! **


	21. Black Magic

**ITTTTT'S BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! Unfortunatley my updates will be less regular because I don't have my own computer anymore. I have to share. Boo. ****Enjoy!**

I stepped back from Brittany's embrace and turned to Santana. "So what, you dabble in exorcisms now?" She smirked at me. "So what, you dabble in monster fighting now?" she mocked me. I narrowed my eyes at her. She hadn't changed at all. Brittany spoke up. "We don't just do exorcisms. Coach taught us how to do lots of stuff!" "Like what?" Wes asked, wary. "Like bring your half dead friend back to life, okay? Don't question us too much." the Latina snapped. "Yep! We have a contract! We can't reveal anything to the person or persons that require service!" Brittany explained. Santana face-palmed.

**** "So, to be clear, are youtwo creatures or not?" David asked from his bed. "And what if we are?" Santana siad, glaring. I heard Wes audibly swallow behind me. "Don't be afraid of them, guys." I said, raising my eyebrows at them. Challenging them. "Oh you _really _shouldn't have done that, Porcelain." She held out her hand and muttered under her breath. I couldn't understand it, but it sounded a lot like Latin. "San..." Brittany warned, but Santana kept muttering. Slowly, her eyes turned a dark, inky, purple. Wes screamed.

I turned to watch him grab David's hand, pull him up out of his bed and run as fast as his legs could carry him out the infirmary door. Nick, Jeff, Dylan and I stood our ground. "I'm not afraid to fight you!" I said forcefully. She smiled and said. "Good. Because you shouldn't be afraid of that. You should be afraid of this!" At her words, a dark blck substance came out of her fingertips like ink. I stepped away from them (and the magic- it was slowly creeping towards me) and back next to Dylan, with Nick and Jeff on my other side.

"Santana? What is that?" I asked her, not taking my eyes of of the mass that was now halfway between her and me. "Someone here must be a Harry Potter fan. Anyone?" Dylan and Jeff looked at each other before looking at Santana. "Excellent. Now can one of you tell me what a boggart is?" Jeff gasped and stared at the black ooze as if it had fangs. Dylan, always the practical one, answered in a shaky voice. "A boggart is a creature that takes the form of what you fear most." Santana nodded. "The spell I just cast is like a boggart. Once that energy touches you, it will become what you're most afraid of."

We all took an unconcious step back as the ooze- or spell- came ever closer. "Santana." I said. "I'm sure you aren't supposed to be doing this." The witch just retracted her hand to watch her spell progress. I stepped foward to slap some sense into her (...literally) only to have the substance lash out around my ankle. It was freezing. So cold I could feel it freezing my leg through my jeans. I watched as it seemed to grow until it was as tall as me, if not taller. It looked as if it was in the form of a... person.

My eyes widened and jerked my leg away from a tendril of energy that was holding me in place just as the spell-Tueur whipped his head around to grin at me. I backed up until I felt Dylan's chest against my back. Brittany looked between my fearful face and the shadowy demon once or twice. Santana was grinning maliciosly at me. That is, until the blond placed a hand on her shouler. "San..." she said softly. Santana shook her head and held her hand back out so that the faux demon dissapeared into the ground. "Sorry," she muttered. "sometimes I can get a little carried away..."

I was about to reply when Wes burst back in the room, sans David. He looked completely elated. That is, until he saw that Brittany and Santana were still here. "I- um... uh-" he stammered. "Spit it out, Wes!" I snapped. Santana had effectively put me in a bad mood. He focused on me (most likely to ignore the girls) and said the words that would change everyone's day for the worst. "We've got a mission!"


	22. Caught

**Woah. When I said updates would be less regular, I didn't mean this. I've just been really busy lately. Anywho, it's almost my birthday (Oct. 17th- and don't tell me it's not that close because it is, okay?) and I think I'll be getting a replacmet laptop soon. Also, my Ipod has been replaced with a pink nano named Rachel. At least it's not a Blackberry. Enjoy!**

The mood immediately shifted, as we were all anxious to get back out on the field. Dylan took swift steps towards the door as Niff and I followed suit. "Dylan, go get David, he's in his dorm." Wes commanded the freckled Hunter when we passed the hallway to the dorm rooms. He nodded and veered left as we kept walking forward. "Brief us, Wes." I said as we picked our weapons from a rack by the door. I had found my skills with knives (I also enjoyed throwing them- it turned the usual close-combat device into a long-range weapon) so I grabbed three, holding two and placing a wicked, long blade into my boot.

Nick grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and Jeff his medical bag as Wes explained the situation. "There were about six bodies found in the park. All were not only drained of blood, but severely massacred. Green thinks the wolves and the vamps are teaming up. _I _think that's absurd. Vampires and werewolves have had this ongoing feud for about fifty years now..." I tuned him out as he went on to ramble and thought instead of how the park seemed to be the local paranormal hotspot. Strange. Dylan came rushing down the hall with David and, much to Wes' displeasure (I heard him mutter "Damn sexy witches") Santana and Brittany.

"It's not vampires. Or werewolves." Brittany said to nobody in particular as Santana slapped a hand over her mouth. Wes nodded curtly at the blond as David grabbed a sword. "That's what I thought, but then what...?" We all deliberated for a moment before David signalled us out. "Let's go kill something, you guys. Seriously. We missed the vamp last time and it even attacked Dylan. Whoever did this won't be getting away so easily. Agreed?" Wes pep-talked. We all murmured our assent and then we were packed in the car with no Blaine to help us. My stomach gave a little swoop at the thought. I wondered how he was doing?

I was jolted out of my daydreaming of my boyfriend when Wes slammed the brakes. "Police." David said, and then got out of the car. I looked at Wes' face, which was pale. "What's wrong?" I questioned, leaning forward a bit. "Well, lethal weapons on teenagers at a major crime scene is very suspicious, right? The police _do_ hand over the weird cases to us, but that's because we have guys inside the force. If a regular policeman catches us with various killing items, they'll peg us as obvious suspects." Wes explained, watching as David tried to explain some phony story to a uniformed officer. "We're screwed..." Dylan muttered, shrinking into his seat next to me.

Just then, another person, obviously of higher rank, demanded the officer's attention. After a few moments, the policeman called his team off, leaving the crime scene empty except for the yellow tape and, of course, the six dead bodies. We all exited the car and walked towards David and the stranger, wearing dark clothing. Only until the moment she turned around did I really see what she wore. Yes, it was dark, yes it covered her whole body, and yes, it was also a very familiar piece of clothing. It was a track suit. "Well hi there, gay face extreme. Didn't think I'd see you again after you got carted away to the Dalton Academy for Special Gays." she said. My jaw dropped. Santana and Brittany appeared behind her. "Are you Mystique?" I managed, staring at the familiar face of my old cheer coach Sue Sylvester.

"Nah, I just work for her. All three of us do. Shame you left when you did, Porcelain, I would have asked you to join in. Unlike Sandbags McGee and Catlady here, _you've _never disappointed me." Santana bristled a bit at the boob comment. I shook my head and gestured to my friends. "Guys, this is Sue Sylvester. My cheerleading coach." She nodded at the introduction and gestured in turn to the crime scene. "Well, get going!" she snapped and walked off with Santana and Brittany in tow. "...I'm glad we saved you from wherever you went to school, Kurt." David finally said as we entered the park. I smiled.

That is, until I was met with the sight of six dismembered corpses. "Oh my god." I whispered. "There seems to be no connection between the six. Age, sex, race, profession, eye color, nothing... It doesn't make sense." Dylan said, bending down to inspect them. "Thier eyes are open, mouths agape, which, unless someone tampered with the crime scene, suggests they died screaming. Also, they are placed in a straight line, which is kind of peculiar..." he continued, lying down at the front of the line and sitting up, angled perfectly with the bodies.

"There." he said, pointing. We followed his finger to the oak that stood about 100 feet away. "A clue? But why?" Dylan kept talking. "Maybe the one who did it wants caught." I blurted. I didn't know why, but that felt right. It could have been intuition. I didn't really care. Everyone was looking at me. "In any case, we should check it out." David said, adding "Good work Dylan." at the boy's crest-fallen face. His face lit up as we cautiously approached the tree. As we reached the base, we could hear whistling coming from the lower branches. Wes gestured to David, who raised his sword.

"Alright, whoever's up there, come down now with your hands up!" David called. The whistling stopped, replaced by rustling leaves and a few cracking branches. And then a form dropped from the tree. Blaine stood up straight, brushing leaves off of his clothes. "Blaine!" I cried, dropping my knives and running towards him. He caught me in his arms, holding me tight. "Hi." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled, but pushed me away. I looked at him, hurt. And then I really looked at him. His curly hair had leaves and sticks in it, which was kind of adorable. His expression, however, was not.

He had kind of a sad smile on his face, and I figured out why when I looked at his clothes. I couldn't tell what color his shirt was because it was so splattered with red. My eyes widened as I took in the rest of his torn and bloody outfit and took and unconscious step back. He sighed and put his hands up. "Okay David, you caught me. Now either take me where people will be safe from me or put me out of my misery. Please."

**...Yeah. More to come soon, my sweets. So, like, don't go anywhere. I mean, don't sit at your computer for a week waiting for an update. So you can go anywhere. Just... yeah. You understand.**


	23. From Within

**Hey-o! Guess what? SCHOOL! Urg, I hate all my classes. Well, except for two. Which are my electives. *shrug*. Ah well, it's the weekend, so I'm going to treat you all to an update. You can probably expect one every weekend, maybe more on holidays and such. But before that, I need to get used to getting up at 6 again. *le sigh*. Enjoy...**

**P.S. thanks to my reviewers, especially those who reviewed the last chappie!**

**Nurse Kate**

**- Yes. Dapper and noble Blaine is the best, isn't he? I'm just glad I can write him again. Woohoo! And thank you for your forgivness. I will keep it in a jar and preserve it for when I upset you again. Because I probably will... blah.**

**HockeyGal09**

**- Thanks and welcome!**

We all lowered our weapons, to which Blaine responded with raised eyebrows. "I just murdered six people and you guys aren't the least bit concerned about affirming the safety of others and yourself?" he asked exasperatingly. I crossed my arms and muttered. "It wasn't you..." That was seemingly my catchphrase with Blaine. But he never listened. "Kurt, look at me. How can you deny it? I'm literally _covered _in blood." he said, gesturing to his ruined clothes.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean." He just sighed as we all looked to David for guidance. "Um... well, I think we should take him in- _not like arrest him_!" he added at my glare. "We'll just sneak him into base and go from there. Maybe we can even have a movie night again." At this, Blaine looked at my face for any signs of emotion, but I had an excellent poker face. Blaine just looked incredulously at all of us. "Really?" We all ignored him in favor of figuring out the car situation.

"Where are the witches when you need them..." I heard Wes mutter as he tried to fit himself, Nick, Jeff, Dylan, and David in the back, wanting Blaine and I in front. I looked towards Blaine expectantly, excited to finally have a moment alone with my boyfriend. He sighed, practically reading my mind. "I'll take Kurt... if he'll let me." I scoffed and walked to stand next to him, watching the others pile into the car. David had the decency to shout a "Thanks, Blaine!" as they pulled out, leaving him and I alone.

I smiled, but his expression remained stony. "Well?" I said, holding out my arms and making grippy-motions with my hands. He gave a half-smile (better than nothing...) and lifted me into his arms. Before I could say anything, he started running. I took the opportunity to snuggle closer to him a little more than was necessary, but who could blame me? We were soon at the gates of Dalton (which were open due to the car that had pulled in seconds earlier) and we walked right in. Almost everyone would be asleep at this hour anyway.

We walked through the double doors- and ran straight into my cohort. "Woah, what's faster than a speeding car? Blaine!" Nick said as he turned around to face us. David elbowed Wes. "Mm-hmm. _Speeding _car. I told you it wasn't just me." he said, chastising. "I do not speed. Kurt, do I speed?" the speeder in question asked me. "Well..." I said, smiling and crossing my arms. Wes scoffed and stalked off to his dorm. Nick hung up his bow and David returned his sword. That made me remember how I had left my knives at the park. "Oh shit." I said.

David raised an eyebrow. "I left my weapons at the crime scene. If the police find that with my fingerprints on it..." David gasped. "Wait, all three...?" I shook my head. "You know how much I love _ab intra_. I rarely even use it." My knife that I kept in my boot was my favorite. It was large, and the silver of the blade gleamed whenever I used it. It had weird symbols and runes carved all over it, but Dylan was able to pick out some Latin, ab intra, which meant _from within_.

I reached down and got it out, loving the way it glinted in the low light of the hall. I heard Blaine let out a ragged gasp from behind me. "_Ab intra_... from within." he whispered. He reached out, almost hesitantly, towards it. "May I...?" he asked, gesturing to the blade. I nodded cheerily. I passed it over to him and I saw the tiniest glimmer of black in his eyes, almost as if Tueur wanted to see it too. "Blaine?" I questioned warily, watching his face for any traces of the demon. He gulped and looked up at me. In his eyes I saw heartbreak. "This is the knife that killed me and my whole family. Kurt, where did you get this?"

I heard a dull ringing in my ears as I realized what he had said. All I could manage was a "Huh?" as he continued to inspect the knife. "On my 17th birthday, my sister, Rebecca, was going to hold kind of a rite-of-passage ceremony for me. She had hated me, along with my mother, Misty, so I was surprised when they both showed up. With their cult of Summoners. My mother turned out to be a witch. She sacrificed my sister in order to have Tueur fully possess me. He then proceeded to stab my mother in the stomach and slit my father's throat." he explained, voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine handed it back to me, and I studied it closer. There were no signs of it ever being used... "Now that's no reason to not use it if you like it so much, love." he smiled. David cleared his throat. "Um, that thing was there before I even got here. Mr. Green buys all of our weapons." "Or steals them..." Jeff muttered under his breath, earning a tiny smile from his boyfriend. I spun the blade a few times and gingerly returned to my boot, now knowing that it was probably hundreds of years old.

I sighed. "Alright, we really need to figure out sleeping arrangements. They're already so fucked up." I said, looking at all of them. Dylan spoke up. "I can sleep in my room if David's there. Plus, nothing really _bad _happened to me..." "You had _David _thrown at you. _David_! That's pretty bad." Nick joked, eliciting a laugh from all of us except for our leader and Blaine, who averted his eyes. I leaned over and whispered "Lighten up Blaine. We're not mad at you. We all love you. Especially me." I ended with a kiss to his cheek, to which he responded with an actual smile. That's, of course, when everything went to shit.

**Urgh, I'm addicted to cliff hangers, aren't I? Sorry for the lateness, but... I got a new X-box 360 with Kinect and haven't been able to stop playing Kinect Adventures, Lego Star Wars, and just generally playing around with the voice controls. WOOHOOO SO FUN OHMYGOD YAY! I'm done now, so... REVIEW!**


	24. Relatives

**Read on.**

I heard footsteps approaching us and turned, excited to introduce my boyfriend to my now supernatural friends. As I smiled at Santana and Brittany, I felt Blaine tense beside me. Before I could even utter a "Blaine?" he had the blond pinned against the wall, hand on her neck. David and I moved forward to help (Niff and Dylan were rooted to the floor in surprise) but then Blaine spoke and we were frozen too. "Who are you?!" my boyfriend-turned-demon snarled. Santana was at his side in three quick steps. She attempted to get him off of her girlfriend.

Dumb move.

Well, Tueur did release Brittany. She slid down the wall, clutching her neck (which I noticed, with a turn of my stomach, sported five crescent shaped cuts bleeding profusely), as Santana was knocked back into the wall. Finally, my anger overruled my fear. They were going to wake the whole school. "STOP! Good god, control yourselves!" I said, crossing my arms. Santana froze mid-run (probably to go claw those black eyes out of their sockets) and all the boys looked at me. Including Tueur. I stared back and was relived to see the black being overtaken by hazel.

I went past the now Blaine again Blaine to help Brittany up. I touched my own scars as Brittany showed me hers. And I didn't miss Blaine's guilty look. "Blaine, you know I don't blame you for anything but... do you have any idea what that was about?" He bit his lip and slowly nodded. Then he looked from Santana to Brittany fearfully. Wait, what? I rose an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "They're witches Kurt. And not only that, but they smell like... they smell like my mother. I guess they just brought back some rather painful memories. Even for... _him_."

Santana just sent him an ice-cold glare. "Kurt's told us enough about you to know that your a century old. And you say I knew your mother? Do I look _old _to you?" Blaine ducked his head. "It's not really _her _scent per say... it's more that you're using her magic. I've learned over the years that each group of witches has their own brand of magic, you could say. And unless you learn it form the source, there's no way to use it. In fact, it should have died off along with her." Brittany scrunched her forehead. "Well, unless your mommy is Coach, which I can kind of see, you're wrong."

Dylan cleared his throat. "Research shows that magic can be learned if it's passed down from generation to generation, as your mother did with your sister, Blaine. Did she possibly have another protegé?" Blaine shook his head. "Not that I know of. Well, not that I knew much about her in the first place." Brittany rose her hand. We all looked at her, waiting for her to speak. She looked pointedly back at us. "Oh for the love of- Yes, Brittany?" Santana said. "Well, Coach has a boss, right? Which means that she could've learned from a higher power. And that person from her boss all the way back to Blaine's mommy, right?"

Santana and I were stunned. Brittany had used _logic_. The others weren't as impressed of course, but that's because they didn't know Brittany like we did. Dylan nodded. "Completely feasible. And what is Sue's-" Santana and I cringed at the casual use of her first name- "- boss' name?" Brittany thought hard for a moment. "Well, her stage name is Mystique but... her real name is Misty. Misty A." We all heard a clang from where Blaine was standing, a sword lying on the floor, dropped. And then he fainted.

**I must warn you that we are nearing the end, my friends. Until next time... **


	25. Snowball

**Blaine's POV, with Tueur's inputs in bold. Please tell me you guys haven't given up on this story. I know it's been super long but I've had some family issues and school's been a bitch. I don't own the pool of terribly sad feels that is now Glee, thank goodness. Of course, with the way I have the story planned out, it may turn out worse than canon. *ominous music***

**Enjoy...**

It was dark. At first, I thought I was dead. Then I remembered I couldn't die. And I heard an angel calling me. _My _angel. "Kurt..." I mumbled dreamily. And then I got bitch-slapped. Again. My eyes shot open and I sat up, knocking my boyfriend on the head. We both said sorry at the same time. "Sorry," Kurt repeated. "I kept hitting you so you would wake up. Why did you faint anyway?" he asked me, rubbing his head. It took me a moment to recall exactly why I had blacked out, but when I did, the color drained from my face.

Sue's boss.

Misty A.

How could it be? "_It must be some crazy coincidence_." I reasoned with myself. "_**And you are a moron**_." I also reasoned with myself. I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing. It's nothing, just a misunderstanding of some sort." I meant for my voice to be strong, reassuring, but it came out more of a whisper. Kurt looked at me worriedly. "Blaine, are you su-?" but I cut him off. "I am absolutely fine, don't worry!" That, of course, only made him worry more. Before he could interrogate me further, Dylan showed up.

He called Kurt over and they started talking in hushed tones. I could have eavesdropped, but that would have been rude. "_**So? If you are curious, then**__-" _I clamped down on my thoughts before Tueur could say any more. I took the opportunity to look around. I was lying on a very hard bed, everything surrounding me a blinding white. This was probably the school's answer to a hospital/nurse's office. I looked over to Kurt and Dylan to see that they appeared to be arguing. I furrowed my brow and bit my lip. Maybe a little listening wouldn't hurt...

"We should tell him! He has a right to know!"

"Are you kidding? You saw the way he reacted to Santana and Brittany, even though they were barely a threat-"

"Barely a threat? You know what they can do, judging by your notes in that 'light reading' tome about witches you lent me!"

"I mean compared to whatever's coming now, Kurt! According to my tech, it's almost at your boyfriend's level of power!"

I barely suppressed a gasp as Tueur growled his assent. Something almost as powerful as me? "_**Me**_." "_Us_." I conceded. Who could it be? Well, what… It was still very unsettling. Here I was, a human who had lived a century past his time, yet never encountered someone quite like me. Was that about to end? Would I finally meet my match? I was broken out of my thoughts by Kurt, who had returned sporting a brooding expression. He must have lost his argument. I smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down next to me. "Why the long face?" I said, using one of the metaphors that I frankly found amusing. He sighed. "Like you said, it's nothing, right?" he sighed, raising an eyebrow. I grimaced and he gave half a smile.

"Let me guess, information for information?" Regardless of my listening, I wanted all the facts and I knew the only way to get it was through my boyfriend. He shrugged and made a noncommittal sound as if his response would vary depending on how juicy my story was. I smiled and shook my head. God he was adorable. "**And fuckable too, if only you would try it-**" This time I shut Tueur up for good (at least for the rest of the night), though I would have hell to pay for it later. I hummed and scooted closer to Kurt so that our sides were pressed together. He blushed (adorable) as I whispered in his ear- "Alright, but only if my part stays secret. It's really personal so I only want you to know."

I saw him nod as I returned to my original position. "Alright, tell me everything you know about my mother." I told him, letting him connect the dots. "Well… she was a witch, named Misty Anderson. She killed your sister for your transformation… and you killed her, right? So what does she have to do with anything?" he recounted, donning a puzzled expression. Then his eyes widened. "Misty A? But- but how? I thought she was dead!" I nodded. "But it could be possible. Stranger things have happened." This time it was his turn to nod.

"You know, last summer I never would have guessed that this would be what I would be doing. Fighting monsters. Dating you. Having friends. I would probably be fighting stupid Rachel Berry for Mercedes and me some decent solos at Sectionals." I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I would be locking myself up in that Mansion, sharpening my nails on wood for fun." He pulled a mock face of horror. "Blaine Anderson, that is no way to treat your nails _or _your floorboards." He said before pushing my head off his shoulder and grabbing my hands for closer inspection. We both laughed and he tightened his grip on one hand, holding it. It looked like the bad things between us were finally forgotten. I breathed a silent exhale of relief when I heard no feedback from Tueur to ruin the moment.

I was just about to break the comfortable silence that enveloped us to ask about _his _input when a pale looking Wes burst into the room. "Meeting in David's room. Bring Blaine. _NOW_!" he ended in a shout, as he was already running back down the hallway from whence he came. I didn't miss the worried look Kurt shot me, and we raced after Wes, not bothering to drop our hands.

**Hi. I have no words for how displeased I am with myself for leaving this story dormant for so long. I promise it's almost over guys, and then you can go back to reading actually good stories. I don't know if anyone even reads this piece of crap anymore, I know I wouldn't, so… **


	26. OUTSIDE HELP

**How's it goin' bros? (Yeah I just used Pewdie's intro ;-; I have no creativity when it comes to ANs) I plan to finish this story up by the end of the year and will have a number for the chapters left next update (though knowing me I'll probably change my mind five times) And yea fan art! I won't tell you who it's by… it's not hard to guess. d: ( #/d5mavh1) No room fo' Dylan.**

**90 peoples read the chappie *squee*! I even got a few reviews!**

**Karatekid1018****- Yup, I'm back C: Glad someone missed me! It's something like Too-air. Fucking french.**

**Nightingale53****- Heh, that's only because he slaughtered like, five people. As long as he's "fed" and not ignored or kept inside 24/7 he pretty much lets Blaine run the ship. Oh ho and here you go!**

**Swirlhearty23- ****Aww, thanks! (It's not like you're gonna see this right away, you **_**did **_**start at the beginning just yesterday d;)**

**Enjoy!**

As we followed Wes down the hall, I nervously glanced over at Blaine one more time to see his poker face firmly set on his (attractive) features. I had wanted to stall as long as possible to keep from worrying him, but it looked as if he was going to find out sooner rather than later. Maybe it would sound better, less threatening coming from David. Or more humorous told by Nick or Jeff. As we entered the (all too) familiar room, however, I saw that our meeting would be conducted by none other than Dylan. And no matter how much I loved that kid and his giant ass IQ, the fact remained that he was more interested in cold _hard_ facts than he was other people's feelings. Crap.

As the teen brainiac was currently positioned in front of David's TV, Blaine and I took our usual spots on the floor facing it as a force of habit. The others, who were already inside, repositioned themselves according to the old arrangement. Dylan, smiling slightly, clapped for everyone's attention (not that there was anything else we were looking at- or wanted to look at- in the room). He took a shaky breath before speaking. This thing had _everyone _tied into emotional knots. "Okay, so, like, I'm sure everyone in here knows how powerful Blaine is, right?" I snorted and leaned back into said boy, eliciting a chuckle. Niff nodded, David gave a half smile and Wes just stared at Dylan, waiting for more information.

"What if I told you… that there was someone- some_thing_- like him? Not a demon, maybe, but just… something?" Nick looked at Jeff with wide eyes, then at Blaine, and back. David nodded, having been told already and Wes inhaled sharply. "You mean there's another one of those _things _running around?" he said, gesturing to Blaine. I turned around to glare at the offending Asian but before I could get the word "bitch" out, Dylan corrected him. "I _said_, Wesley, not necessarily a demon. I ran the bio-code on my scanner and, like, no matches came up. Seeing as I have registered every monster in my data-base except for gnomes and, like, level 10 witches, whom are _extinct_, including our _friend _Blaine, it is a creature, like, unseen or unheard of."

Wes just stared at him blankly. David sighed before dumbing it down for his friend. "Wes, Dylan's computer says that it's a monster we've never met, and we've met Blaine, okay?" He nodded and waved a hand for Dylan to continue. I turned back around with a huff and Blaine gently wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't mind, love. He's just scared." He whispered to me before Dyl started to speak. I sighed and nodded.

"_Anyway_, like, since we epically fail at fighting Blaine when he's… at his strongest… we basically, like, don't stand a chance. _That is why_-" he had to partially yell over the shouts of the group to get us to quiet down, "I thought that we could get, like, a little outside help." Here Dylan paused, most likely for dramatic affect (cue eye roll- they thought _I _was a drama geek?). "David, would you be willing to let Delilah aid in the fight, even in the most minimal way?" I recognized this as a temporary initiation- in which skilled teens who do not wish to serve long term will join the D.A.W. for a short period- sort of a free trail. Only once has it been allowed for a girl. It has never been given to monsters. The "parent" in question bit his lip before giving a slow nod. "_Bare _minimum. I don't want her anywhere near the fight." David added at Dylan's gleeful expression. Probably because his plan was working.

He then turned to Nick and Jeff. "Nick, Jeffery, would you be willing to let Paul aid in the fight, even in the most minimal way?" I looked over at the pair, surprised, noticing the worried look on Jeff's face. "Don't worry, your brother will be fine Jeff." Nick said softy to his boyfriend. Paul… they couldn't mean… the werewolf? I had only seen him on one occasion and… well, he did have that pale blond hair… and the same facial features…I couldn't believe I didn't notice before. I caught Blaine looking at Jeff with the same bewilderment. He caught my gaze and raised his eyebrows. "Did you know they were brothers?" he asked me quietly. I shook my head and looked towards the now nodding Jeff. "Sure. Besides, he'd love to get out of that cage for a while." Jeff smiled, nudging Nick.

"Alright, I have one final request… Blaine Anderson, will you aid in the fight, even in the most minimal way?" Dylan asked, shooting a warm smile to my astonished boyfriend. "I-yes, of course! I owe you more than minimum though… I'd give my life to help." He said, both determined and happily surprised. I could tell that he expected to be shunned out of the group, but he had been accepted again with open arms… well, by most. I didn't miss Wes' mutter of "Damn right…" at his agreement to help. I began to think it was more than just fear that was causing him to provoke Blaine. But I didn't have much time to brood upon this as Brittana burst through the door. "Ain't no way in _hell _you're leaving Brit and me out of this!" Santana snapped as she magically repaired the door the two had quite literally smashed when they had entered. Dylan just smiled and shook his head. We were ready.

**Okay, so I have the outline. I know I said next chapter, but it just came to me whilst I was writing-**

_**Outside Help**_**- This chapter in which Dyl reveals his crazy plan.**

_**The Army**_**- In which the army unites to fight the mysterious foe.**

_**-THE FINALE 3 PART CHAPTER-**_

_**Final Reveal**_**- The mastermind behind this whole fucking thing is revealed ASDFGHJKLDL**

_**Final Fight**_**- Um, it's the… final fight…**

_**Final Goodbye**_**- Where a few of our characters say goodbye… **


	27. The Army Part 1

**Hey! I know my link failed last chapter, so you can just go to my DA page (my UN is the same) to find my first piece of fanart. Drawn by me. Yup. Alrighy then, on with the chapter. We are in the last legs, my friends. **

**Becca Colfer****- Thanks for your undying faith in me! You definitely review a lot and I love you for it. Have a cookie! (: :)**

**Nightingale63****- Yes, the boys know how to get the job done and done right! LOL, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

I walked past Dylan's lab for the hundredth time, wondering exactly what David and he were doing in there. After clearing our plans with Del and Paul, Santana and Brittany had disappeared to "prepare for epic battle" while our leader the brainiac did the same. Or at least, I hoped so. What else would they be doing in there? Playing cards in a time of crisis? As I made a U-turn in order to continue pacing, I saw Blaine's head pop around the corner. I glared at him in the two seconds it took for him to jerk back and most likely return to David's room, whereas it would have taken me two minutes. I sighed and, true to my estimate, took two minutes getting to David's room. I heard Nick and Jeff giggling inside, along with Blaine's frustrated huff. I should've known those two were behind… well, whatever this was.

I politely knocked before almost knocking the door off its hinges (it was still loose from San's entrance a few days ago) and storming in there with enough attitude to make Mercedes proud. God I missed her. But I had other problems to deal with. Namely, a boyfriend who wouldn't stay put, even if a venture outside of this room could easily mean death by teenage boy. Or (and I shuddered the think it) the death _of _a teenage boy. Upon actually looking at the three, I knew Blaine was most likely sent out for recon by Tweedle-Dumb and Dumber, making my number of targets rise to two. I tried my best to send a forgiving look Blaine's way, but that's hard to do when one is planning a double homicide.

"Nick, Jeff, you know that Blaine isn't supposed to leave the room! It's dangerous for him to be out there wandering around where he could be seen!" I angrily scolded the couple, who just grinned at me. "Well, we thought he'd be able to handle a bit of spying, but his senses aren't as sharp as they were, huh old boy?" Nick said, turning his attention to the now pale Blaine. "Don't remind me…" he said softly, shaking his head. My eyes softened as I walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of Dylan's bed. "Blaine? Are you sure you can handle him until whatever it is gets here?" One of our strategies included waiting until the last second to release Tueur, hoping that he would find the creature-thing a bigger threat than us. But it was hard on Blaine, I could tell, by the way he grew more pallid and more distant with each passing day.

But the ever-vigilant teen nodded, smiled up at me and started pulling me down for a hug to prove it. Before giving a strangled cry and pushing me back a couple of feet. In the time it took me to blink in shock, he was no longer on the edge of the bed, but breathing harshly at the point in the corner where the wall meets the ceiling. I subconsciously swallowed at the sight of his distended fangs barely visible from this distance- though out of fear or… something else… I couldn't tell. I sighed and glanced over at Nick and Jeff (who were gaping open-mouthed at my boyfriend as if they hadn't ever seen firsthand what he was capable of) to tell them to give Blaine some time alone. "Is that really the best thing to do right now? Leave him while he's in between characters right now?" Jeff whispered to me as we left. "He's not in between characters." I said just as quietly. Then louder, "Besides, I trust him." Just before I closed the door, I heard a soft "Thanks."

Later, Blaine joined us in my dorm for dinner. I smiled at him as he entered, looking better than he had this afternoon. Apparently all he needed was some alone time to cool off. He came and sat next to me on my bed, leaving Nick and Jeff on the floor. Wes hadn't been seen at all since the last meeting and Dyl and David were still hard at work (or whatever they were doing) in the lab. "After we finish eating, we have to go get fitted for our outfits." Jeff said while giving Nick the rest of his potatoes. "What outfits?" Blaine asked, reaching for some chicken on my plate. I went ahead and handed the plate over to him before replying. "When going on a specialized mission like this, Hunters get tailored battle suits and gear to accommodate their weapon preference and such. For example, whereas I would need numerous holsters for my knives, Nick might want a… thingy of arrows or something."

"It's a _sheath_ of arrows_, _Kurt, and I would need an outfit that could hold more than one. Jeff would need a tear-proof medical bag along with a few healing tricks _literally _hidden in his sleeves. Right babe?" Nick elaborated and Jeff nodded. Blaine cocked his head (like an adorable puppy). "Will I get one too?" he asked, gesturing to his clothes. "Yep. I think we should go gloveless for you, and you really wouldn't need weapons. Although, we do need to come up with a way to have your outfit change sizes, Tueur is about 4 inches taller than you, and a bit leaner, plus it really shouldn't be skintight, that would only be awkward…" I didn't realize I was talking aloud until Blaine blushed at the last comment. "Oh. That was internal monologue, sorry. But seriously, your bodies are so different. I really don't know how he changes like that." Blaine blushed harder and I half smiled. "You're so cute when you blush!" I giggled. Nick and Jeff "awwwwwed" and Blaine smiled wholly back at me.

Apparently Delilah was designing and creating our outfits, so we all headed down into the holding cells to meet her. She was sitting on the edge of her coffin, practically bouncing with excitement. "Aren't Wes and David coming?" I questioned the little vampire, taking a seat next to her. "Nah. Daddy and Uncle Wes already came down to do their fittings. And can you believe it? They said no sequins, or glitter Kurt! _All _of my designs involve those, ever since you brought me that glitter glue. They said black._ Black_, Kurt! _Purple _is the new black, but no, it has to be real black." I listened to her little fashion tirade with an amused smile. "Don't worry Del, as soon as you finish with these, I'll introduce you to leather. That puts a _whole _new spin on black." I told her. She smiled, flashing her fangs, and clapped. "Alright, let's get to work!"

Delilah proceeded to take our measurements with the precise accuracy of an adult. She then told us to stand in "battle poses" so that she could draw out our mannequins. Nick did a sumo wrestler pose and Jeff "fire-powered". Del giggled and sketched them as they were while Blaine and I stood there, trying to stay composed. By the time that was done, it was well past 10, and the girl could hardly keep her eyes open. "For a creature of the night, you look pretty sleepy, Del." Blaine teased her while stifling his own yawn. "Hypocrite." I said, prompting a giggle from Delilah. "Alright, I'll have them ready tomorrow night. A full moon. I hate hearing Paul in his cage." Del said while climbing into her coffin. I didn't bother asking her how she knew what state the moon would be tomorrow without ever getting to see the sky. Jeff sighed a little as we walked down the hall, looking at Paul's sleeping form behind the glass as we passed it.

The night passed, thankfully, without me screaming in the middle of the night. That didn't mean I had a peaceful sleep, though. Blaine and I were running through I clearing, his features demonic but set with fear. He was obviously still _Blaine_, and we were trying to escape something. My boyfriend then proceeded to trip on some obstruction in his path. No sound came from him, but I could see his mouth form the words "_Leave me. Go. Save yourself._" Instead, I stood frozen as he started to get dragged away into some darkness behind us. A ghostly, midnight blue hand then held him up by the neck and- I wake up. The nightmare gave me chills. After breakfast, I check on Blaine, who was still asleep in a sleeping bag on my floor. I had offered him a spot next to me in bed, to which he had blushed and furiously refused. I planned on letting him sleep a while longer and was about to leave the room again when Niff burst through the door, instantly waking Blaine.

They looked at us sheepishly before resuming their normal expressions- Cheshire Cat. "You'll never believe it-" "-David and Dylan-" "-finally out of the lab-" "-important news-" "-meeting right away!" they said over each other before rushing out of the room again. "I swear, it's like those two are on a permanent sugar high…" Blaine groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. I hummed my assent before telling him to get up and get dressed for the meeting. He nodded and said I could go on ahead. I paused mid-step on my way out before hurriedly turning around, walking to where Blaine was just now standing up, grabbing his face, and pulling him in for a completely reckless kiss. He made a little sound of surprise but didn't push me away, to which I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms encircle my waist and he pulled me closer for about three seconds before the inevitable happened. Faster than I would have thought possible, Blaine removed his hands and replanted them on my shoulders, giving me a soft push back. As we finally separated, he shook his head. "Kurt Hummel, you will be the death of me." I just smirked and made sure to sashay my hips as I walked out the door…

To the meeting that would change my life. Would change Blaine's life. Change every one of my friends' lives, and not for the better. To the meeting that would signify the start of a war.

**Kay, so I'm splitting this into two parts cause I write a fucking lot. The next chapter will involve the actual preparation of the army and be in Blaine's POV. The Klaine kiss is a Klaine kiss because I felt like it. Ah, I'm so excited for the Christmas episode! Review, review for the love of Klaine, my readers!**

**ALSO-**

**What if I illustrated a couple of your favorite scenes from the story? I love to draw, so just request one of your favorite parts and I'll see what I can do! Less than three!**


	28. The Army Is FINALLY Ready

**Okay, this will be in Blaine's POV, simply for my enjoyment. You'll see why. C:**

**Becca Colfer****- Haha, your reviews always make me smile! And yes, Klaine is **_**veeeery **_**addictive. Your request is up on my deviantart page. My UN is the same, ChibiRoni13. ;)**

**madie**_**- **_**Thanks for the review! I've been busy studying for semester finals, but you should see this sometime during Winter Break, if everything goes according to plan (and my parents don't get wind of my grades 0.o) **__

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT- Oh my fucking god you guys. I'm super sorry… school has been really bad lately, failing my math class, overloaded with homework, and dealing with bullies. I've been getting locker checked and there's a rumor some idiot started about me having sex with a lesbian in my Reading class. Now she avoids me (we were really good friends) and a lot of people won't talk to me. Fucking idiots. Anyway, rant is over, enjoy!**

I shook my head adoringly as my boyfriend swayed his hips while leaving. Not that I didn't love Kurt's occasional spontaneous displays of affection. In fact, I was pretty grateful for them, seeing as I probably wouldn't make a move on my boyfriend, letting him initiate everything. After all, as long as he was comfortable, I was comfortable. I got dressed in the clothes Kurt had somehow gotten a hold of and made my hair somewhat presentable. Sometimes I hated my unruly curls, but Kurt was absolutely crazy about them. I still wanted to do something about it though, maybe start gelling my hair? As I had an evidently very important meeting to attend, I forgot my hair troubles and left the room, heading towards… where all the boys were gathered outside David and Dylan's dorm.

Before I could say anything, Kurt pulled me down to sit next to him up against the wall. Nick and Jeff were crouched nearest to the door, trying to peek inside, while Wes sulked in the corner, glancing from me, to Kurt, then the door, and back. I wondered what was up with him lately. Before I could ponder much more, Kurt began whispering. "You notice too? Wes's been really weird lately. I wish the double D's would unlock the door, but it doesn't look like it. Maybe Nick and Jeff had false infor-" Just as he was about to finish, a tired (and slightly frightened) looking Dylan opened the door, causing Nick and Jeff to tumble on top of him. The two scrambled off of the 15-year-old with sheepish expressions, hurrying inside. Kurt joined our hands as we entered the room, and I noticed that his hold was a bit tight.

Suddenly, I had a gripping flashback. It was like I was having an out of body experience, watching from what felt like the roof. I saw the me who was clearly not me being held down by the boys trying to charm Kurt. I watched his eyes turn black as he explained his situation before gleefully and deliberately harming each one of them, seemingly saving Kurt for last, only to- I felt the said boy touch my face gently. "Blaine? You with me?" Kurt said quietly with a hint of a smile. "Always." I replied, relived to have been pulled out at the time I was. I felt a resounding, disappointed hiss in my head. I rolled my eyes, to which my boyfriend gave a confused smile. I just pointed to my head and shrugged as David and Dylan assumed spots in front of the group. "Okay, I'm not really sure how to start this-" David said slowly, that is, until he was interrupted by Nick and Jeff.

"We are gathered here today-"

"-to discuss a matter of upmost importance-"

"-or so-"

"-we have-"

"-been told."

David rolled his eyes but offered a slight smile (which, to his credit, only seemed a little forced) "Exactly, thank you boys, and on that note, speak now or forever hold your peace. Now, according to Santana and Brittany, who could not be here because of 'pressing circumstances', whatever is coming is powerful, but not undefeatable. Hopefully, with teamwork and Dyl's tech support, we _will _overcome this. Dylan?" With that, he gestured for Dylan to take the floor. As he was speaking, I felt a calming sensation and couldn't help but feel hopeful. I could see why he was chosen to lead this group. "_**Or maybe he just obtained some sort of incense or spell from the witches. Did that ever occur to you, Sherlock?**_" I stifled a cringe at Tueur's growling voice. "_Hush. We need to listen._" I thought, causing him to sigh through his teeth (how I could tell that just by listening, I'll never know) but quieted.

"Okay, like, about this monster thing- we still, like, don't know what it is, _but _I have been able to trace its energy. I can now, like, predict its path and tell where it's been. Like a hurricane tracker. That's the good news. The bad news is-" Suddenly the freckled boy went so pale he was comparable to Casper and was wracked with sudden and intense coughing. Kurt shot up, alarmed, but was hindered from moving forward by David's wave off. The leader approached Dylan and softly patted him on the back until his breathing evened out. My boyfriend slowly sat back down and Dylan cleared his throat with a wince. "That's been happening lately. I'm not sure why, but it's probably, like, just a little virus or something." He tried to play it off further by offering a small, shaky smile, but it didn't fool anyone. Something was seriously wrong. "_**People get sick. Sometimes they die. So what? You all are a bunch of drama kings.**_"

I inwardly sighed at my insensitive ass of a counterpart, wishing I could shut him up, but the consequences of that could be dire. "_**You bet our curly scalp it would. I am only behaving because I know I will be let out soon. But if I have to spend one more second encased in your head than I have to, I swear to all that is unholy and wrong in the world…**__" _The demon let his speech trail off, feeling as if he'd made his point. Unfortunately, Dylan had picked up _his _and I had no clue what he was saying. Judging by Kurt's pallor and wide eyes, it wasn't good. "Anyway, on a lighter note, Del, like, finished our costumes and David brought them up for us to, like, try on." Dylan finished, looking considerably better than he had a few seconds ago. David nodded and held up boxes covered in wrapping paper. My eyes widened. I never really had a reason to celebrate Christmas, but- I was gripped with yet another flashback. This one, however…

_I looked up from my artwork of the snow-scape outside when I heard the front doors open. I honestly didn't know why we ever used them. I found them to be annoying and far too conspicuous, but my love was always one for the outrageous. I suppose that's why the two of us lived in this big mansion by ourselves, just for the bragging rights. I snorted as I looked down the stairs. There he was, wearing that giant coat he found for himself while on an outing he claimed only for "window-shopping". Hours later, he comes back with two new pairs of boots, that ridiculous coat, and $200 out of his pocket. That man was so unconventional- then again, so was I- yet I loved him. Thinking of gifts, the grin I adopted whenever he was near grew. Neither he nor I believed in a higher power, but this year we would celebrate Christmas- my very first. And what more fitting way to spend it then with my beloved in front of a crackling fireplace, exchanging gifts and drinking his home made hot chocolate?_

_I tried to sneak down the stairs furtively- and though it should have been easy for me, I hadn't fed this month, so I wasn't as light on my feet as I had hoped. A stair must have creaked under me, given my position away, because he turned from watching the snow fall out the window to face me. And then, as if I couldn't stand to be to be apart from him any longer, I rushed forward and threw my arms around him. I moved faster than I should have, apparently, because he stiffened momentarily in my embrace. But then his tension melted and he pulled me closer, closing his sapphire eyes and putting his soft lips to my ear. "Merry Christmas, Blaine. I love you." He whispered, warm breath ghosting over the shell of my ear. I grinned into his neck, burrowing further into his warmth. I murmured four words back. "Love you too, Mark."_

I gasped as my vision cleared to see a familiar pair of azure eyes staring concernedly at me. I furiously blinked back tears from mine. I managed a reassuring smile, gesturing with a nod of my head towards David, who was bringing two boxes over to us. "Merry early Christmas from Delilah, guys." He said, handing them to us. Kurt, convinced that I was fine, started pulling at his wrapping paper like a five year old. I smiled lovingly (ignoring the twinge in my heart) and carefully opened mine. Kurt noticed and smirked. "It's not a bomb, Blainers. Haven't you ever had Christmas before?" he asked, trying to pry open the plain box underneath the paper. "Only once." I said, managing to remove the lid of my box with one fluid swipe of my nail. His eyes widened. "Really? One Christmas out of 100?" I laughed, pulling out the leather mass inside. "118, counting the ones I probably celebrated human." I doubted he was listening anymore, seeing as he was busy running his fingers over the stitching on his outfit, letting out appreciative noises every so often. "Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's go try 'em on!" Nick said loudly before bounding out of the room, boyfriend in tow.

Kurt grinned and stood up, holding his hand out. I gladly took it and we walked down to his room together, the hands that didn't hold the clothes brushing lightly. "Alright, I'll change in the bathroom, you change out here, and then we'll be honest about how we look." Kurt said and hurried into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my leather one-piece, finding it to be much looser than I expected. I almost missed the pair of fingerless gloves that went with it. After I pulled them on, they almost seemed attached to the wrist line of the outfit, showing off Delilah's flawless designing skills. I flexed my fingers, liking the feel, and looked at myself in Kurt's vanity mirror. The black of the suit nearly covered my body from head to toe, minus my face, feet, and fingertips. When I moved, it looked like I was encased in shadows, the fabric seamless and only accentuated with a belt around my waist with various holsters for anything I needed, I supposed. I missed the click of the lock opening behind me and didn't notice Kurt until he appeared behind me in the mirror. I inhaled sharply before turning to face him.

Unlike me, he had found the perfect shoes to fit the outfit. The black combat boots laced tightly up to his knee, the slight heel on the back giving him even more height on me. The leather on him was so tailored to his body that it looked like a second pair of skin. He had a matching belt adorned with small throwing daggers, and I realized that mine was a backup for his in case he needed an extra blade or two. The outfit hugged his chest, up to his off-black scarfed neck. His hair was in a delicious state of disarray from getting the piece on. Near his wrists were covers with two, longer blades slipped into them and, upon noticing me looking, flicked them swiftly so that they slipped into his hands. I let out a little sound of surprise at this maneuver. He blushed and averted his eyes, but I didn't miss the smile that played at his lips. _God I want to kiss him._ The thought came out of nowhere, but it was very, very true. Before I could ponder it further, I cleared my throat. "So, what do you think?" I asked, giving a little twirl.

Kurt giggled and exaggerated a once-over glance, returning his knives to their sheaths. "I've seen better." He criticized, voice dripping with sarcasm. I scoffed and put my hands on my hips. "Well, I'll have you know that _your_ outfit makes your ass look fat." I mocked back. Kurt gasped and but a hand to his chest. "How dare you!" he huffed playfully before resting his arms on my shoulders. I put my hands softly on his waist and cocked my head. "Do I really look that bad?" I said and pulled out my best puppy face. He laughed before hooking his chin over my shoulder. I moved my arms around him, holding him in place. "Of course not. And my ass?" he teased. It was silent for a few seconds. Then I daringly breathed in his ear. "Your ass looks fantastic." I felt Kurt's blush on my cheek, but instead of pulling away like I thought he would, he kissed my neck. "Thanks." He whispered.

We stayed like that for a minute more, me slightly ecstatic over my successful advance, Kurt just gently breathing against my neck. When we pulled apart, he sighed. "I'm glad we're at least making the most of the time we have before doomsday." Kurt said with a small smile. "What're you talking about? I'm sure we have time." I replied, trying to flatten my hair. An odd expression passed over Kurt's features. "Blaine," he said, his voice quiet, "you do know how _much _time we have, right?" Judging by his expression and tone, I had severely misjudged the minutes Kurt and I could spend together. Was that close? A month? Two? My boyfriend took a deep breath before continuing. "Blaine, Dylan tracked the… _thing_'_s_… course. It'll hit Westerville… on Christmas Eve." I felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of me. Christmas Eve. We only had until _Christmas Eve_.

And that was in three days.

**I wrote this whole thing in one sitting, minus the first, like, two paragraphs. Right now it's late and if it weren't for spell check this chapter would be shit, Just to prove it, I'kll leva this last sentence of the authors note unckeed (I can barely see staright guys. Seriously.)**


	29. Beginning of the End

**goldconverse****- Thanks for the first review. ^w^ Glad to know someone is still reading! And yes, sexy, sexy leather. I WONDER WHERE THIS SEXY LEATHER WILL LEAD. **

**Cover will be up for this soon, but only if someone doesn't beat me to it! I would LOVE LOVE LOVE some fanart for this, guys! And I'm looking for a cover, soooooooooooooooooooooo….**

**ENJOY THE LAST THREE DAYS OF THE WORLD (WESTERVILLE)!**

**(also the last three chapters of this thing, thank god)**

**Mar- I mean, Kurt's POV. Yes, Kurt. **

I watched Blaine carefully as shock played over his features. Really though, Dylan explained the whole thing in the meeting. Yes, it saddened me to think of our limited time, but _my god_. He complemented my ass! That was the closest he'd ever come to starting something himself. Plus it made me feel nice. And damn did he look good in that outfit. The only reason I hadn't attacked him yet is that we _did _still have work to do. Work first, play later. Especially when work meant possibly saving all of Westerville from the biggest assault on its monster fighting and common population alike in all of Ohio history. Yes. I should definitely get working. But first- Blaine. Clearly the date he predicted for our mini-apocalypse was extremely off the mark. I carefully brushed my fingertips over his face, my heart clenching when I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. But he quickly got a hold of himself when he saw my concern. He always did. What he didn't understand was that whenever he did, it only made me worry more. Why couldn't he trust me with his emotions? I politely asked him to bear his fucking soul to me right this minute- at least, I would have, if Niff wouldn't have slammed the door to my room open. God, couldn't those two learn to knock?

"Oh, you two look _so _good! We should do a calendar. We need more fundraisers targeted for the gay audience, which makes up at least half this school. Blaine, you could be October and do that freaky eye thing and make a sexy claw at the camera or something. And-" Jeff interrupted his counterpart by firmly placing a hand over his mouth. "Very good, idea, Nick, but why don't we think about making calendars _after _we save Westerville, hmm?" The dark-haired boy reluctantly nodded and Jeff removed his hand from his mouth. "So, now that we all have our outfits and weapons ready to go, there's only one thing to do now." I cocked a curious eyebrow at him while Blaine raised both of his, not possessing extreme master control over his triangle eyebrows like I did my regular ones._*****_ Jeff grinned somewhat wearily and threw an arm around Nick's shoulders. "_Train the fuck out of them_."

True to Jeff's word, we trained and trained for two days until we could barely feel our limbs. Except for Blaine. He barely ever broke a sweat, even though he was probably using five times more energy than all of us combined. The way he flew around the training room (which David had reserved for us) tearing out throats and slicing into the midsections of various dummies with his sharpened nails and teeth, a look of total concentration on his face, eyes slightly dark and fangs bared… that alone should have scared anyone half to death. So given my rather frightening, _up close _encounters with Blaine's "weapons", I could not understand why I found it… so… _attractive_. Maybe it was the way his muscles were visible through the tight white undershirt he wore. Maybe it was the way his wild hair seemed even more out of control than usual. Either I couldn't put my finger on it… or I refused to.

When I woke from a blissfully dreamless sleep the daybreak of doomsday, body still sore, I looked over to where Blaine was sleeping on the floorboards. I once again offered him the bed, but that just turned into an awkward conversation of sexual nature. I smiled at his back until I realized he was shivering. I carefully made my way over to him in the faint light of the winter morning to see that one of us was still plagued by nightmares (Blaine told me that he wanted to avoid sleeping because of his). Worried, a shook his shoulder and he jolted up, nearly knocking me in the head. I had enough sense to move out of the way this time. Blaine gasped in air and focused on me with wide, horror-struck eyes. Before I could make any move to comfort him, he pulled me close in a tight hug. I felt his tremors against me and my blood turned to ice when a chilling thought popped into my head. _What could scare someone like Blaine, who had taken part in decades of murder_? _Had seen horror after horror_? I assumed I would get my answer as he started to shakily whisper in my ear. But all he got out was my name a couple times before someone knocked on the door.

"Wait here." I murmured to my boyfriend, prying myself out of his grip and making my way to the door. I opened it to find David himself, looking as haggard and stressed as ever, holding a sleepy little blond girl's hand. I gave a little wave at Delilah, only to get a glare from the vampire in response. "She's not really a morning person." He said with a little glimmer of his old humor. This whole thing had really taken a toll on our leader, making him seem older and tired…er. They were both in combat uniform, and my heart sank as I grasped that they were here to collect Blaine and me. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Kurt." Delilah yawned, holding out her hands as if expecting something. I just gave her a little pat on the head, causing her to scowl and ball her hands into fists. Blaine came up behind me silently, darting a quick kiss on my cheek and placing my outfit in my arms. He also mumbled something along the lines of "Merry Christmas, love you" and shuffled off to the bathroom. I blushed at the unexpected PDA. Delilah made a disgusted face and pulled David's hand. "Can we _go _now? I don't wanna stay here anymore with these _gift skimpers_." She growled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and closed the door as the vampire stalked off, Daddy in tow. I quickly changed, grabbing my combat boots (perfect for a combat _outfit_) and slipping them on as Blaine came out of the bathroom. He remained silent, giving me a despairing glance. "Alright, you need to snap out of this mopey shit right now, Blaine Anderson, or I swear to god you will feel the full wrath of Kurt Elizabeth Humm- Mmph!" My bitchy rant was interrupted by Blaine's lips crashing down on mine. My eyes shot open wide and my hands fluttered at my sides weakly before reaching up to his face and tracing from his ear to his chin. He was thankfully gentler now, our lips sliding together gently, yet with an undertone of urgency. I allowed my eyes to slide shut, hoping to savor the few moments like this, especially since I _knew _Blaine wanted it. But Blaine didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled his hand up and mirrored mine, tracing in over my skin. His other fastened in my hair and, as he tilted his head, I felt his tongue asking for entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and happily complied, pleasantly surprised at this long avoided step in our relationship.

I let Blaine have control for a minute or two before I internally smiled and started fighting him for dominance. He growled and started pushing me until the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed. I had a moment of panic until I remembered this was _Blaine_, and he would respect my boundaries. The thing was, I didn't know when I wanted to stop. Hell, I didn't even know _if _I wanted to! The lack of oxygen (…and blood…) flow to my brain was definitely not helping matters. On that note, I pulled away (for once) to breathe. I met Blaine's confused eyes and took in his dilated pupils and hazel irises looking brighter than I've ever seen them. "Need… air…" I gasped, laying my head back on my pillow. I'm not sure when we aligned ourselves with the bed, but whatever. I was happy I made it this far without combusting. Blaine didn't reply, only dropped his head and lifted my scarf a bit to start nosing at my collarbone. "God." I groaned as he started to nibble at the skin there. I felt his lips raise in a smile before losing it immediately. Clicking my tongue, I managed to face him somewhat.

"What is up with you?" I whispered hoarsely. "First you nearly crush me while having a panic attack. Then you sulk around like a sad-sack before practically jumping me, when you cower at the mere thought of holding my hand without permission." Blaine looked at me with puppy eyes. "Kurt… I'm sorry. I didn't even think of you. I just… my nightmare… I should…" He made an attempt to move off of me, to which I wrapped my legs around his waist. And I didn't even blush. Sexy- 1, Shy-0. "Now I never said I didn't like the jumping part," I hummed with a devilish smile, tracing my hand lightly down his side, liking the way he gasped and trembled a bit. Call me a baby penguin now, Anderson. "It's just the mopey sadness that I can't stand. And what about your nightmare?" I asked, fingers trailing up his spine. He took a deep breath, probably to distract himself from the way I was now playing with the hem of his shirt. And then someone knocked on the door. "Well, at least they're knocking now. I'd hate to be caught like-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Nick shoved open the door with a shout of "LET'S GO, BOYS! WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!" As his eyes settled on the two of us, a blush finally made its way to my cheeks. Luckily Blaine kept his cool. "You know, you're supposed to wait until someone comes and opens the door for you." He said while detangling himself from me. "Yeah. Yeah, I get that now." Nick mumbled, blushing even darker than me (which was quite a feat). I got off the bed and straightened up, sighing when I knew I'd never be able to fix my hair. As Nick walked off towards David's, we followed. I noticed that Blaine was avoiding looking at me and I bumped my hip against his and took his hand, pulling him closer. I saw him smile and look at me out of the corner of his eyes. "_Love you_." I mouthed at him. He laughed silently and mouthed it back.

**Things are going according to plan! Really Veronica? No, no, not really, because nobody will do what I tell them. :I NEXT update will be start of the three finale chapters. Yay. Okay, review and stuff, cause I'm tired and need some Hot Cheetos. Not sure how those two connect, but OH WELL. GOODNIGHT.**


	30. Finale: Final Reveal

**karatekid1018****- I sure hope so… **

**Okie dokie, here we go. The three part finale will be as follows-**

_**Final Reveal**_**- The mastermind behind this whole fucking thing is revealed ASDFGHJKLDL**

_**Final Fight**_**- Um, it's the… final fight…**

_**Final Goodbye**_**- Where a few of our characters say goodbye…**

**No. I didn't copy and paste this from an AN a few chapters back. Pfffffft. Who does that? Not me! **

**So. Let's begin. (Still Kurt's POV)**

I felt my face heat up slightly at our innocent flirtation after what'd "gone down" in my room. But wasn't love supposed to be like that? Boiling one minute then gooey the next? I couldn't decide which one I preferred. Nick was knocking on David's door anyway, and we had more pressing matters to deal with. As Blaine and I walked in behind the still red-faced Hunter, I was immediately taken aback by the stiffness and seriousness of the room. Jeff and Paul were together (soon joined by Nick), talking quietly to each other. David was trying in vain to make Delilah smile, but the usually perky vampire was sitting lifelessly against the wall, softly tracing designs on the floor and casting looks at everything as if this was going to be the last time she did so. I saw Wes for the first time in uniform, and he was twirling around one of two heavy-looking metal melee hammers that were slung across his back. His outfit also looked heavier than mine, less lightweight. More for standing your ground than fleeing and attacking from a distance. I heard Blaine inhale sharply and I looked over to where his eyes were targeted. I couldn't help a gasp of my own as I saw the condition of our youngest Hunter.

Dylan was lying on his bed, pale and shallowly breathing. His laptop lay open beside him, showing what looked like a radar blipping on the screen. Every single one of his freckles was visible against his now ghost-like complexion. As the sound coming from the computer got slightly louder, the teen shot up with a bout of hacking that sounded like he was choking on something large and unpleasant. He wheezed for a second before flicking his tired eyes over his machine, cursing soundlessly. He typed a bit before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, going over to David and whispering in his ear. David's shoulders slumped and he stood grudgingly. He cleared his throat for attention. "Guys, I… Listen. We've been training for this, and I really think we can make it. All the same… I mean, I just want to say that you guys are my best friends. I've known Wes forever, some of you a year or two, and even those who haven't been here long-" he nodded to Blaine and me. "…You're my family. So let's face this thing together and come back together. I know we can." David's speech was met with furious applause (at least, as furious as you can get with less than a dozen people).

Dylan gestured to his laptop, and, judging by the lack of "likes" coming out of his mouth, I assumed he lost his voice. "Oh yeah, we have about an hour before the thing hits, and I want to get there early. Dylan's been trying to get a precise location with no luck. He'll keep at it, but we'll lose that advantage if he can't pinpoint the energy. No pressure, of course." A cold feeling swept through my body and Blaine gripped my hand tighter. "Did you…?" he whispered. I nodded as my head was suddenly assaulted with various gruesome images of a very familiar place. I needed no confirmation from Blaine to know that he saw them too. I stood up, pulling him with me, and gestured for the floor. I glanced at Blaine's ashen face once before saying the words that I would do anything, _anything_, to take back. "I think I know where we need to go." 

I shivered slightly as Blaine set me down in the clearing, not far from where there had been a row of meticulously placed bodies a few weeks ago. The police had written it off as nothing but a freaky, devil worshipping, sacrificial cult. And I knew that somewhere in the vicinity, there was a swing set where a one Finn Hudson took his final breath with his trachea intact. I hoped we were right about this place, that we hadn't led the boys astray to this park while the enemy hit Dalton or something. That would most likely end my career as a Hunter. And my life. I looked over at Blaine, who was warily watching the gathering clouds, tense. A car pulled up right behind us, stopping its speeding fury just before it hit. "Wes…" I muttered as he opened the door of the driver's side. "We should take away your driver's license." Blaine joked, smiling at him. Wes just offered a glare in return. I raised my eyebrows at his now turned back, ready to bitch slap him for snubbing my boyfriend, but Blaine shook his head and shrugged. "People make choices. He probably blames me for his complicated life, or maybe he just takes it out on me, but it most likely it has some deep psychological roots." "When did you get a degree in child psychology?" I asked, provoking a smile. "I got bored. Took a couple online courses. One can do a lot when he spends a century waiting to find his soul mate." Blaine replied, smiling wide and radiant at my furious blush and playful shove.

"Boys! Stop flirting and get in formation!" David said somewhat exasperatedly. I ducked my head and went to grab Blaine's hand, only to find empty air where it should've been. "Bl-?" Before I could even get his name out, I heard a deep bass growl behind me. I whipped around, sliding my knives out of their sheaths and swiping blindly. A clawed hand caught my wrist, stopping it from slicing open my target's throat by mere millimeters. My eyes locked with his onyx ones, and a slow smile spread across his face. "Tut tut, my dear. I am on your side now, remember?" Silence was my response as my teammates made to rescue me, but he released my hand. I allowed it to drop to my side as the boys came closer, weapons drawn. "No need for violence now. I am truly on your side. Blainers, you see it clearly from my point of view, yes? Let us leave that plot twist for us to know and them to find out, as they say. And no harm will come to Kurt, I swear it… and the other boys of course… and any creature besides _her_… you are being awfully thorough, Blaine. No loopholes at all. You are absolutely no fun. Ah, that was all _internal _dialogue, I apologize." Tueur said, tapping his forehead with an insincere smile adorning his cold features.

Why did I feel like he said those things aloud to confuse and distract us? Hmm, maybe because he was an evil, life-ruining demon who always had to appear with the worst timing? Speaking of appearing randomly… "What the hell are you doing?" I said with as much venom in my voice physically possible. He raised an eyebrow (much less adorable than when Blaine raised his).

"I was under the impression that I was helping?"

"There's nothing much to help with. We don't even know if this is the right location."

"Oh, take it from me. It is."

"Why should I- I mean, we- trust you?"

"Why should you not? What reason do I have to lie to you?"

"You probably have some ulterior motive."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It has to do with my personal vendetta with an old _friend_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am not going to spoil anything, but… I know exactly what- well, _who_- we are dealing with. And Blaine and I both have some very strong worded complaints."

Tueur's eyes flashed hazel for a moment, and I saw a rare emotion reflected in them- anger. I just slid my knives back and turned my back- (_ohgodno. Kurt. Keep. It. Together._)-to him. "Guys, relax. I think he means it. Just keep a _close _eye on him." Santana came running over with Brittany on her heels, closely followed by a just as fast vampire and werewolf. "What are you guys doing out here? I thought you had a monster to deal with!" Santana asked angrily. "We do, this is-!" David started, but San pulled out her phone and started talking. "No postponement… Yeah, they just showed up…. I apologize, mistress, for providing false inf… Yes, I understand… Um, he's not really here… Yes ma'am… Here he is." Santana sighed and held the phone out to Tueur. "She wants to talk to Blaine, but you'll have to do." She quipped as the demon took it from her hands. "Hello?" he rumbled into the cell. He gasped and temporary fear flitted over his face, before being replaced by a coy smile. "Well hello to you too, my dear! Long time no see, I… Yes, Blaine and I have 'worked out our issues'… Hardly fair conditions, of course, but it is still better than being with you!" Tueur laughed and muffled shouting was heard through the speaker. "I can't wait to see you either, you bitch! I swear I'll…" he snarled, eyes flashing furiously between the two. Tueur cleared his throat, eyes black again. "Blaine really does need to work on his manners, interrupting our conversation… Oh yes, like you can… More powerful? Well, you have had nearly a century. One would hope that you've practiced at least…" Thunder boomed and it started to pour, drenching us all. "Aww, am I making you mad?" he cooed, oblivious to the rain soaking him. Then, lightning struck. Like literally struck, about twenty yards away from us. Nick and I screamed, and Jeff reached out to hold his boyfriend. Tueur held one hand out with a mocking smile, listening to the woman on the other end of the line's tirade. I glared at him, turning instead to face the smoldering patch of grass where the lightning struck completely. Except where there should have been a black blotch, there was a woman.

She stalked towards us, her gait and face screaming fury. Her black hair blew out behind her, propelled by a mysterious wind, and she was clothed in a long, dark robe. As she came to stop in front of us, she glared straight at Tueur, who was still holding the phone up to his ear. "Hello again!" he said cheerfully into it. We heard it echo from the cell I now noticed that was clenched in the woman's fist. The demon hung up and tossed the phone back to its owner, who caught it, looking awestruck. Halfway between the group and the stranger, Tueur stopped and glanced back at us. "Introductions!" he said with a smile and pointed to us individually. "David, Wes, Nick, his boyfriend Jeff, his brother Paul, Delilah, you know San and Britt, Dylan is still in the car… and Kurt. Boys, this is-" "Enough!" she yelled with a light Italian accent. "I've got no time for your games Tueur. It's over. I've found you. No more stalling… thanks to them." The said demon's smile faltered, and he half turned towards us. "Oh… well, thank you, Blaine, for the heads up." He muttered. "Speaking of Blaine, where is he? I wish to speak with him." "He has no intentions of talking to you, witch." Tueur snarled. "You've hurt us enough." "_Hurt _you? Tueur, I _freed _you from your prison!" she replied with an obvious charm speak. Tueur was unaffected. "That you put me in! I came here to fight and end you once and for all, not surrender and be your puppet for the rest of time! _This _is what I have been waiting for! You are right. No more talking. Time to die."

Tueur rushed forward with unnatural speed, only to be caught by the throat. "I warned you. You will be mine or watch them die. It is your choice." She said lowly, turning him to face us. He clawed at her hands, but her skin seemed impenetrable. He stopped fighting and looked at each of us, obviously conflicted. I, in turn, looked at his, hoping to see a trace of Blaine causing this hesitance. But there was none. It was pure Tueur. Was he… actually concerned for us? His eyes locked on mine last, and I stared for a moment. He broke eye contact first and sighed. The tension drained from his body and he said clearly- "I wish I could make the unselfish decision and serve her. I cannot. It is physically impossible for me to do anyone an act of kindness." He closed his eyes, seeming to struggle for words. The woman became more pleased with each syllable. Apparently she was looking forward to us dying. Not the first person. And then he opened his eyes- not Tueur, but Blaine. "But I can. I pledge my alliance to you." He said, hazel eyes burning with determination. "No!" I shrieked. My boyfriend looked at me sadly, trying to convey his feelings without words. That he loved me. That he was doing this for me, for my protection. I wanted to scream at him, "_I don't care! Anything is better than watching you become someone, some_thing _else_!"But _she _spoke instead. "Now Blaine, you must know by now that won't be enough. We must redo the whole thing, and you have to say my name too. Don't try to outsmart me." What was this woman's crazy obsession with Blaine? Why did she want him so much? "I pledge myself to you completely… Mother."


	31. Finale: Final Fight Pt 1

**Woah it's been awhile. I know I've probably lost a lot of readers, but that's okay. I hope maybe I can become one of those people who get a lot of faves after the story is complete. Hopefully. Kudos to those who have stood by, waiting for that little "A New Chapter…" email to magically appear in their inbox. Virtual cookies and hugs to all of you!**

**P.S.- I got a review on my other story, Everything, that gave me some good advice, but in a slightly negative context. I'd like to try what they suggested, although I love my paragraphs together and whole. Even though authors in reality do start new paragraphs with each new dialogue, I decided to keep my paragraphs complete, keeping in mind that this is not a site for professional authors, but people who simply write for their enjoyment and that of others.**

**Erm, sorry for the ramble, I just felt like I needed to justify my writing style, as I couldn't PM the reviewer. Ehehe. Less than three. **

**karatekid1018****- Finally I have one of **_**those **_**reviewers! You made me laugh, and while they aren't planning something, of course Kurt's gonna try and mow down the son of a biatch. Less than threeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

**-eeeenjoy! **

My breath caught in my throat as Blaine completed his oath.

"Now that's a good boy, Blaine. Hopefully you'll behave this time. Now change." The witch said, dropping a coughing Blaine onto the grass.

"_I _swore and oath. You'll be hard-pressed to get my counterpart to do the same." He said with as much sarcasm his hoarse voice could hold. Blaine's mother's (Mystique? Misty?) face twisted with rage and she kicked him solidly in the stomach. I glanced sideways to see the other boys gaping at the scene before them. Why weren't they doing anything? As Mystique pulled back her foot to strike my hunched over boyfriend again, I walked forward a bit and yelled. "Hey!" before sending a couple of choice daggers flying in their direction. She managed to dodge the first two, but the third struck her in the shoulder. Blaine looked at me and mouthed "_No_!" but it was too late. She started forward, and my team finally reacted. However, Mystique paused, a cruel smile playing on her lips. The witch raised a hand and crooked her finger, as if beckoning someone. Santana and Brittany, who were standing off to the side, absolute shock adorning their features, seemed to be dragged forward unwillingly.

"My magic runs through your veins. Come, serve your master!" As if in a trance, the only two connections to my former life staggered to the witch. I was seething. I managed to grab a hold of Brittany's wrist, but her other hand, glowing with a bright yellow energy, came up and blasted me back a few feet. Blaine rose to his feet, worried, and I sat up just in time to see him struck down once again by his mother.

"You really do care for the wretch, hmm? Both of you?" She flicked her wrist and Blaine jerked harshly to his feet. God, I needed to kill thisbitch and kill her _now_! Blaine stood shakily, wary of his mother, and nodded.

"I love him." He said defiantly, and my heart fluttered. "_I love you too_!" I wanted to scream.

"Yes, but what about the _other_? He gave up the body so you could protect him, yes?" Blaine stiffened, and the witch smiled viciously.

"Yes, Tueur, come and meet your fate." Blaine dug the palms of his hands into his eyes, shaking his head violently. Oh, how badly I wanted to run to him! My mind was set… until I saw his midnight eyes in place of hazel.

"No!" Tueur snarled. "It is not possible. I cannot lov-!" the demon was cut off midsentence when Mystique swirled her hand and a ghost-like, clawed replica of it shot out at me, wrapping its freezing fingers around my body. And I snapped. My knives flew out of my sheaths as I slashed at the magic, dissipating it into nothing more than smoke. I rushed at the surprised trio of witches, only pausing a fraction of a second to mumble "sorry" to my Cheerio friends. I wasn't aiming to kill them, and Blaine's mom pretty much established that witches could heal bleeding injuries, so I slashed at their legs and ankles to disable them.

Mystique seemed frozen as I darted back from the angry duo, trying to avoid getting zapped by whatever they were throwing at me. Thankfully they decided to attend to themselves and a final backflip to dodge a yellow bolt of energy landed me right in front of mother and son. I took a (literal) second to breathe as I studied my current opponents. Mystique seemed to still be stunned from not only being hit, but also me taking down her adept trainees. I tried in vain to keep my eyes from wandering to the demon, but a quick glance revealed him to be looking (_staring, oh god_) at me. But his face… his eyes, for a second… seemed concerned? I wasn't allowed time to ponder the strangeness (did I imagine it?) as the witch in front of me snapped into action as soon as my attention was diverted. She yanked the blade out of her shoulder and slammed it into mine. I screamed, but I was lucky; she could have hit a more vital area if she had the mind to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tueur start as if to help, but quick "_Desino_!" froze him in place. What the hell? Help did come through my teammates, however, when an arrow missed Mystique's head by less than a centimeter and I got pulled back by Jeff as the others rushed forward. Santana and Brittany, now fully functional zombies again, began to protect their master. Jeff took me a bit farther away from the spell-casting/melee mayhem to help with my injuries.

"That was really impressive, Kurt. I mean, you seem like you've been fighting monsters for years, the way you took San and Britt out. And to go all crazy like that and still have the presence of mind to not kill them… I doubt even David could have done that." The medic continued to ramble in an attempt to take my mind off of my wound. Mystique had buried it in my shoulder to the hilt, yet miraculously didn't hit anything too important. Jeff had me patched up in no time, and we rejoined the fray, which I noticed now contained more people than when we left. Well, not people. Dozens of inky black figures fought with jerky, puppet-like motions. Jeff ran to Nick's side, dealing close range attacks if one of Mystique's shadow warriors somehow managed to get past Nick's arrows. Wes and David were slashing and smashing left and right, along with a little Delilah that seemed to be terrifyingly happy to dole out death to the faux-people. I was happy that David actually let her do something, though. She seemed quite put out when she realized that she'd have to sit on the sidelines. I also started at the sight of tiny, be-freckled Dylan tossing out products of his own creation that exploded, electrocuted, and suffocated, among other things, next to a massive, blond-furred wolf who I presumed to be Jeff's brother. Jeff and Dylan explained to me that werewolves didn't necessarily need the full moon to transform. That was just a mandatory shift date to release all the pent-up animal rage that accumulated after a month. If a wolf shifted often, he or she would retain their conscious thoughts while a wolf. Paul shifted bi-weekly in his cage just in case, on the orders of Dylan. So now the two were fighting side by side, flawlessly shifting between attack and defense. Paul still made sure that Dylan wasn't too exerted, though.

With all of them occupied by the shadow soldiers, Santana, and Brittany (who darted between battles, aiding the shadows), no one was paying attention to the two who I deemed to be priorities. Tueur and Mystique were off in the shade in a small grove of trees, so I snuck over there in an attempt to eavesdrop on the devious duo. However, as I climbed up in the limbs where I could hear them, I found them to be arguing in rapid Italian. I held my breath as a branch, barely audible over the two's angry tones, snapped beneath my weight. Surely the demon, with his superior hearing, would be able to notice. The only indication he heard, however, was a slight falter in his flow of words.

"_Non ha… non ha importanza. Perché stiamo ancora parlando? Basta! Mi non ti servirà, strega_!"

"_A causa sua? Va bene. Come vuoi. Tutti si può morire!_" The witch screeched in reply before storming over to where the battle raged on. It was silent for a few moments. I had a terrible, sinking suspicion that Tueur purposefully sent Mystique away with whatever he said. I breathed slowly and quietly. In. Out. In- "Kurt, I know you are there. I got rid of the witch for you. Now… can we talk?"- Out. Hyperventilate. The last thing I wanted to do was go down there and talk to him, but it didn't look like I had a choice. I stabilized my breathing (not that it mattered- he could probably hear how fast my heart was beating) and swiftly clambered down from my hiding place as gracefully as possible. I managed to land behind him, and in the small amount of time it took Tueur to turn around, I had put as much distance between us that was allowed by the foliage. As his eyes met mine, he offered a small smile, but all I gave in return was an icy glare.

"What the hell do you want, Tueur? If you haven't noticed, there's kind of a war going on and I'd like to go help my friends." I said coolly.

"I need you to kill me." He replied matter-of-factly.

Of all the things I expected him to say, to ask of me (_demand_), that was at the bottom of the list. Hell, it wasn't even _on _the list! He must have correctly taken my silence as confusion, for he decided to elaborate on his bewildering statement.

"What I mean to say is, I want _you_ to kill me. No one else. I could not stand the thought of being bested by lesser than you, Kurt Hummel."

I was pretty sure that was supposed to be a complement. A terrible one, and one that did nothing to support his claims that I should be the one to take his life. That's not to say I didn't want to, however. God, I wanted to kill the bastard. Slowly. And painfully. But there was one problem…

"I couldn't destroy Blaine. No matter how much I hate you." I made sure to inject as much acid into my words as possible and smirked internally at the demon's flinch.

"Kurt, you do not understand…"

"I understand that if I kill you, I kill my boyfriend. Now goodbye, demon." I started to walk in the direction of my friends until I felt a hand sear my wrist. And when I said _sear_, I meant it. I yelped and yanked my hand back, cradling the now-burning appendage. Tueur looked down, surprised, at his own. I didn't like how close he was now, and started once again for the trees.

"I… I do not… I did not mean…"

"Like hell you didn't!" I hissed, looking back for a moment. I was distracted when I saw hurt play across his features. But I pushed aside the notion of Tueur actually having _feelings_ and continued, almost in the clear.

"Weird things like this keep happening to me… I cannot understand it…" he muttered to more than himself than me. I narrowed my eyes, debating for a moment, before turning back around to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, human curiosity betraying me. He looked hesitant to answer.

"Well… for one thing, Blaine and I are able to switch forms almost seamlessly now. There is only a brief flash of heat and a bit of a headache… but that heat, it stays, and the more… emotional… we get, the hotter it burns. It is uncomfortable and foreign to me. The feeling, I mean. I am very accustomed to heat. At first, I blamed it on Blaine's rediscovered humanity, but… he helped me realize the feelings as my own. We still get each other's mixed up occasionally…"

"_Bull. Shit._" I thought. He smiled tiredly, as if he could read my mind.

"You do not believe me? I honestly did not expect you to, I… I know you have _no _reason to trust me whatsoever." He actually seemed apologetic. _Seemed_ being the key word here.

"But I… _we_… only want to protect you. And if Mystique somehow manages to get a hold of me, there is no way any of you will be able to survive."

"And so… you want me to kill your sorry ass?"

"Exactly."

**7/31/13- I had a lot more planned originally for this chapter, but I really just want to upload for you guys. It's been for-fucking-ever. I honestly can't even remember what this story is about. .-. **

**Also, even though it has nothing to do with this and most of you don't read AN's anyway…**

_**HOMESTUCK**_

*snop*


	32. Finale: Final Fight Pt 2

I grimaced at the black stare of my current company, weighing my options. I could kill this miserable waste of space and be done with it, if only I wouldn't be destroying my soulmate. Also, there was the highly likely possibility that this whole thing was a trap. Inhaling sharply, I gripped one of my remaining knives. Tueur made no move to stop me, but he shifted from foot to foot. A few tense moments passed. And then I turned on my heel and started making my way back to my friends. I silently berated myself for my cowardice.

"You aren't a coward," a voice sighed behind me. I ignored it and kept on walking. After a while, I heard footsteps following me. Hey, you know what they say, ignorance is bliss. We were almost halfway there when his silent presence became just about unbearable.

"So, are you going to kill me now?" I forced out, not turning.

"Not if I can help it. What do you not understand? I want no harm to befall you, Kurt."

I suppressed a scoff and dared a glance over my shoulder. The demon was wringing his hands and facing the ground. Was I making a mistake by going back? No, of course it would be dangerous, but nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, my friends needed me. I picked up my pace just a little, and nearly screamed. Tueur quickly pulled me back, out of sight. I had reached my destination. What had my one on one with Tueur cost?

My friends were all in various states of immobility. Thankfully, they were all still alive, just disarmed and in trouble. But the most horrifying- Wes. Oh, god, Wes. He… he was talking to Mystique. With a little bit of shaking, I got Tueur to release me. I edged a bit closer, and, in accordance with the cautious whisper behind me, made sure to stay out of the picture for now.

"No! I- I didn't want this, this wasn't in our deal!" I heard Wes stutter.

"Hmm. Whatever do you mean?" the witch replied, smirking. Wes audibly gulped before continuing.

"You told me that, that, uh, no one else would be h-hurt! I only wanted Kurt to pay… this is all his fault!" The female clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"We all know who is truly at fault here, Mr. Montgomery. All I needed was a reason to come to this dreary little city where my son had hidden himself away. Now that you have provided me passage, I suppose I must repay you…" she sniffed, before snapping her fingers. Wes let out an unearthly howl and bent backwards, nearly breaking in half. I watched in horror as he _did_, the repulsing **crack **echoing in my ears.

"A quick death."

Seeing red, I felt torn in two directions. Wes obviously had misguided opinions about me, but he was still one of my first friends. But speaking of friends, were the others okay? Could they need help?

"I will deal with the sorceress, Kurt. Go and check on your friends. I can battle my, forgive the pun, demons on my own for now." My unlikely companion whispered gently, laying a warm hand on my shoulder. In fact, it burned slightly, but I didn't flinch or pull away. Instead, for some reason, I felt a bit grateful. He… was being really thoughtful and selfless. As if tracing my thought process, Tueur offered me a timid half smile before running to attack his mother… or creator… or something. I had more important things to attend to at the moment. Namely my remaining friends.

Thankfully, with Mystique sufficiently distracted, the imprisonment of my team had been temporarily suspended. I ran over to the group, which had surrounded two of us. Paul was fretting over Dylan, sniffing and nudging him with his snout, while Jeff tried to apply actual medical attention. The freckled boy was not looking good, in fact… he barely looked alive. David looked at me tearfully.

"I… I didn't know he… I don't blame you for an-anything, Kurt," he said brokenly. Stricken, I just nodded. Wes was his best friend… I turned my attention back to Dylan. Before I could ask what was up, Jeff addressed us all.

"God, where to start… his heart is having trouble sustaining his body, slowing his blood flow, oxygen intake, weakening his immune system. Dyl is really vulnerable right now, and the cause ain't pretty. Witches may be powerful, but they can't just create something out of nothing. That would defy the laws of matter,"

"They have to use something, like energy. Where they get it varies. From the air, the ground…people," here, he glanced at Dylan, and I realized with a sickening sensation that Dylan had been Mystique's anchor to this location. She had been slowly but surely leeching his life force out of my friend, and we couldn't stop it. Paul whimpered mournfully, and then yelped. Because where there had been empty space behind the wolf now stood 3 inky figures, set on retaining him.

Horror struck me as I found that we were completely surrounded. And then I realized exactly what that meant. With quickened breath, I turned rapidly in the direction that Tueur had run. A strangled sound left my lips when I saw him on his knees in front of the witch, who held a huge shadowy saber. Dylan began to stir just as Mystique intoned magically loud words.

"If you cannot obey me, cannot serve me, then you may die with the human you supposedly _love_! Even though we are both perfectly aware that is impossible!" My eyes widened as I grasped she was talking about me. And I finally understood that in some twisted way, Tueur had come to defy his true nature and love me. Tears filling my eyes, I tried to run to his, _their_, both Blaine and Tueur's, rescue, but I was restrained by two of Mystique's horrible servants. I had just started to lose courage when I heard Dylan utter the words that would hopefully turn this whole situation around.

"I see an angel!"

Okay, never mind. We're all screwed.


	33. Finale: Final Chapter

**Hello. Not much to say anymore, unfortunately. I think I'll be able to wrap this up soon, esp. after my English exam. So… wish me luck! Welcome new followers, and thanks for all the reviews! **

…

Dylan passed out with a small sigh, and Paul became frantic. Jeff tried to keep his brother in check while also hurriedly checking the pulse of the freckled boy. We all puffed an outbreath of relief when he gave a shaky thumbs up. Suddenly remembering my boyfriend, my head shoots up on its own. Nausea hits me in a wave when I see Blaine's crumpled form in front of his "mother". I unconsciously let out a whimper, catching the other's attention. Mystique catches a glance at our faces, and a grin breaks out on hers.

"He is dead, pale one. Ah, the trials and tribulations of human emotions. I almost feel sorry for the demon. His last moments of life were spent pleading for me to spare yours. How _sweet_." She simpered, voice dripping with malevolent acerbity.

My eyes widened and I nearly screamed. David's warning hand on my shoulder cautioned me to keep my cool. Keep my wits about me. I breathed deeply once or twice, then froze. Something wasn't adding up. Tueur had said something… about Mystique using him as a weapon. Why would she destroy her perfect tool, her creation infused with infinite power? He was obviously willing to bow to her, contrary to his earlier statements. So why…?

My construction was broken mid thought by sudden mad guffawing. Fury nearly blinded me once again as I saw her nearly doubled over in laughter. A small hiss reminded me of little Delilah's presence. David moved his attention to his pseudo-daughter, leaving me and my unbridled rage. I had experience dealing with my frustration, my bullies. I had all this anger pent up inside of me, and with no way of physically fighting back, I turned my wrath to spoken defense. Sarcasm, deflection, manipulation, insults, all rolled into one witty comment from a one Mr. Kurt Hummel. Time to pay homage to my humble beginnings, like any good natured star.

…

I groaned as I came to, body aching and head pounding. Clenching my eyes, I sat up slowly, bracing myself for what would most likely be a fatal blow. But it never came. I opened one eye reluctantly, expecting to see my mother looming over me, but I was met with simple blackness. Startled and slightly unnerved, I tried to take in my surroundings, but the blackness surrounded everything like an inky cloud. I heard a slight shuffling and I tensed, settling in a crouch on the balls of my feet. No sound followed except for heavy, wet coughing.

Rising out of my attack position, I squinted at the noise, just able to make out a figure through the darkness. I tentatively made my way towards the unknown against my better judgment. My eyes were drawn to two pinpoints of darker black than that of its surroundings, and as they disappeared and reappeared, I realized that they were, in fact, eyes. They blinked again before moving, and I could make out a figure _very _similar to mine as they shifted. My body hummed as I felt a presence surround me, indefinite but benign.

"I… am sorry," I faintly heard as the figure continued to stare. With a shock, I realized that this was Tueur, drastically reduced in size, no longer filling my entire mind with his existence. I knelt next to the being that had caused me so much grief, decades of pain.

"I failed him… I failed us, Blaine. I had attempted to spare us, and at the least, you, by absorbing your mother's blow with my consciousness, but she destroyed your body nonetheless. I-" Tueur's speech was interrupted by another bout of sick sounding coughs, and the dark form wavered. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"In some ways- no, in many ways, I deserve this, but you do not. Kurt, he will miss you dearly. I wished to spare him the pain of losing you…"

Tears filled my eyes at the thought of Kurt. And I could tell by the almost reverent tone of voice that Tueur had fallen hard for Kurt as well.

"But all of my good deeds are for naught! With the vessel of your soul dead, you are trapped! Is this why demons are not allowed to feel? Because it results in disaster? It matters not now. I would rather have at least felt something for a short while than never at all. In fact, I recommend it." I could feel him smiling somehow, an honest one. Not some smirk that ate away at a person's easiness.

"You are a good person, Blaine. You feel enough love that it even reaches the hearts of the damned. Thank you… thank you, my brother. Thank you for allowing me your mind and body, and your emotions. Now, I can die in peace…" My eyes widened.

"No! I mean, you can't die now! You… _we _have so much to live for now! We can find a way back!" I gasped, trying to reach for him, but his visage flickered dangerously, and he muttered his last words.

"I am already dead, Blaine."

Before he could pass, however, a blinding light pierced the gloom. I shielded my eyes and was just able to make out a vaguely familiar face.

…

I hissed as I narrowly dodged another one of the witch's daggers. Laughing madly, she had charged me and my friends, imitating our weapons and taking us out one by one. Paul and Jeff had to stay with Dylan, which left David, Nick, and I. Nick had been shot multiple times with his own arrow and David had a frightening hole in his stomach, and I was quickly growing tired. If I don't kill her soon, Nick and David will bleed out or Dylan's heart will stop or Jeff will have a panic attack trying to stop all three from dying. All I wanted to do was run to Blaine and see if there was some way to bring him back, but I couldn't lose focus.

God, why was my life so _hard_? My body was running on pure adrenaline, and even that wouldn't keep me going for much longer. To my surprise, Dylan comes to and started babbling incoherently. That distracts me long enough for Mystique to get a good jab in, slashing through the muscle in my right arm. With a curse, I drop my weapon and attempt to evade her onslaught. I realize it's futile as she lands blow after blow, and one of my last thoughts is of Dylan as he exclaims "I told you so!"

Suddenly Mystique is pulled off of me and I gasp through the blood clogged in my throat as I'm met with the sight of a beautiful girl, clad in white, with wild curly hair and sweet hazel eyes. I choked out a confused "Blaine?" and she laughs musically, reaching down to help me up. As soon as my hand touches hers, I sense my bleeding stop, and I feel slightly better. We both hear confused sputtering from the witch, who was looking, bewildered, at the girl.

"Re-Rebecca? You- but I-" she breathed, attempting to inch backwards.

"Killed me, yes." The girl named Rebecca finished, raising her hand slightly. The witch froze in place, seemingly unable to move. Redirecting her attention, she turned back to me. After giving me a reassuring smile, she made her way to my friends, hopefully "fixing" them like she did me. I felt tears fill my eyes as each of my friends were miraculously healed. When she started to come back this way, I thought she would talk to me, but she continued past me. With a silent laugh, I realized she was reviving Blaine.

I watched her kneel over him, holding his face tenderly and concentrating. He stirred and my heart leapt. I ran quickly to where Blaine was slowly sitting up. Our eyes met and he grinned, enveloping me in a hug when I reached him. I buried my head in his shoulder, breathing him in. He started laughing and I joined in, tears running down my face. I pulled away when I heard chuckling, and saw that Rebecca was quietly laughing along.

"I made a good choice to bend the rules today, I see," She smirked, causing Blaine to blush. We both stood, and to my surprise, he hugged the girl. She snorted and pushed at him, a lot like… siblings. We were interrupted by violent, rapid Italian. Rebecca rolled her eyes at the vapid witch.

"I think this has gone on long enough, don't you, Blaine?" she sniffed, turning to him.

"Definitely." He nodded. Taking my hand, he led me back to where our friends were recuperating. They cheered when they saw us, and we all exchanged hugs, ignoring our blood stained clothing. At the sound of screaming, we spun to watch as Mystique evaporated into nothingness. Rebecca, with a certain swagger about her, met us with a smile.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Blaine rolled his eyes, looking eerily similar to Rebecca.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Rebecca, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt… this is my sister." My eyes popped open at the introduction. Actually, it was pretty obvious, but still. I managed a wave and they both laughed.

"Thanks for everything, sis. I know how hard it was for you to come down here, let alone heal everyone.

"Well, I had to earn my forgiveness somehow. And just a warning, once I leave, your friends will be in danger again. I've only halted them dying. You need to get them to a hospital. Especially this one." She said grimly, nodding to me. Blaine and Rebecca hugged once more.

"Be good, Blaine. I'll be watching. And don't worry, I'll take care of Tueur for you." I started at the mention of his name.

"What? Where is he? Is he okay?" I fretted, eyes widening. Rebecca smirked.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he'll make a great angel." She laughed before disappearing in a flash of white light. The last thing I registered before I passed out was Blaine's lips on my cheek.

**3 months later**

I nearly bounced out of my hospital bed in excitement when the doctors said I could leave. Because of the circumstances, I had to tell my dad everything, including the monster hunting. He'd nearly called the police in my absence, even after Mr. Green's endless alibis. During my stay at the hospital, I weaved the tale of my experiences, and introduced him to my friends. Well, actually, I'd only introduced him and Jeff. He went and visited the others in their hospital rooms. According to the doctors, we were all getting out today, so I'd planned to get everyone all together and sort of relax.

The only one he hadn't met is Blaine, only because I want to- 1. Be standing so I can defend Blaine if necessary, and 2. Not be wearing a hospital dress.

_Later_

I watched as Dad signed the final papers, granting me my official freedom.

"Stay away from the park at night, alright Kurt? We wouldn't want to get caught in another gang fight." My doctor warned me as he bid me farewell. That was the mass excuse Blaine had come up with when he called 911.

"Sure thing, doc," I smiled as we walked out of the hospital to my beloved car. I had my father drive it here so that I could drive it home. But my heartbeat quickened not because of the car, but the person leaning against it. Wearing red jeans, a vest, button up, and a bowtie, my boyfriend looked especially dapper. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad's eyes narrow. Awkward silence filled the area.

"I get shotgun, kid. I'll talk to you when we get home." My dad said before making his way to the other side of the car. I beamed at Blaine's terrified expression as I got in the driver's seat.

**Aaaaand that's it. Review with follow up ideas if you want 'em. Thanks for sticking through me with this, guys. Have an awesome life.**


	34. Epilogue, or Family

I huffed as I claimed the ladder to put the star up on the tree. I mean, it's not like I minded or anything, but the ladder, oh the ladder, much like the stairs of this house, was not to be trusted. It creaked with every upwards step I took and sent chills down my spine that a monster or even Blaine's lips on my neck could never replicate. Speaking of which, my aforementioned boyfriend puttered around below me, making sure everyone was well supplied with snacks and drinks. He caught my eye as I was staring and smiled. I blushed and turned, putting the damn trinket of the top of the supposedly symbolic conifer.

Last year, we had all spent Christmas in the hospital, whether it had been as patients or visitors. We had similarity all gotten released in March, and had gone back to school, to the despair of my dad. I had explained to him that I belonged at Dalton, and, with special permission from Mr. Green (he was super lenient with us for a few weeks) was given the clearance to visit any time he liked. Our team remained inactive for the next two months, simply recuperating, until we finally took a few cases before summer vacation. Like a normal school, we got breaks, and any cases were taken care of volunteers or Mr. Green.

Over the summer, we all grew impossibly closer, with the boys coming over at least twice a week and Blaine even more. I kind of wanted him to maybe move in with me, but with a glare from my dad,he politely declined. Besides, he said, his mansion had history, and he couldn't just abandon it. After a sufficient cool down time, we barged into the next school year full force as a specialized team thanks to our unorthodox methods. Much to the surprise of our poor, poor teacher, we petitioned to enlist the help of tame and reasonable creatures, i.e. Paul and Delilah. David was adamant that his little girl got out at least once a week (with proper supervision of course) and Jeff was the same with his brother.

And a few months later than that finds us here, Christmas, present day, present year. I snorted a little at my unintentional rhyme as I made my way towards my dad.

"Having fun?" He smiles as I sit next to him on Blaine's relatively new couch. Thanks to Blaine literally only keeping up with his room, the mansion had denatured into a dangerous cesspool, more dust than wood. However, with hours of renovation and a chunk of Blaine's questionable savings, it's been fixed up into something habitable. I hum in response and wait for Jeff to stop pestering Blaine to put more mistletoe up, seeing as the only one available was "being used".

"How am I supposed to woo my boyfriend when the literally only romantic thing about Christmas is being hogged by someone who is NOT EVEN USING IT PROPERLY!" The blonde said vehemently, making a wide and dramatic sweeping gesture at David, who paused with his lips puckered.

"More, Daddy, more!" An impatient little voice whined, displeased at David's momentary pause. Shrugging, he went back to peppering Delilah's face with kisses, making the little vampire giggle uncontrollably. Nick rolled his eyes and dragged Jeff back to the chair that they were sharing, attempting to console him by offering his boyfriend much more later if he behaved. And that was enough of that debacle. Waving to get his attention, I signaled Blaine to come sit by me on the sofa.

He complied with a grin, kissing me on the cheek and greeting my dad with a polite nod. Dad rolled his eyes, clapping a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezing it in greeting. We chatted for a while, and I may or may not have dropped some hints about gifts for my puppy-like boyfriend. He was so cute around holidays. Eventually the three of us decided it was time to open presents, gathering around the tree and the others following suit. As we went around the room opening gifts, I watched each and everyone's faces carefully. I cherished every smile, every laugh, because we had almost lost each other. And even a year later, those memories were still burned in the forefront of my mind. So I learned to count every second I had with my friends. David, Delilah, Nick, Jeff, Dylan, Paul, Dad, Blaine. My family.

**So. I felt like I left it at a weird place, so I wrote a Christmas fic, haha. Sorry it's so short, I'm writing in between almost constant studying for my finals and AP tests. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, and have a basic premise, but I need a villain. Any ideas? Thanks for taking this journey with me, guys! **


	35. Teasers and Talk

**Yo, long time no see. I've decided to rewrite this story, so I'm deleting this one. I hope the new one will be totally better, but if you wanna save this one or something, I'll give ya a little time to do that. After I'm done writing (and hopefully condensing) the 30 something chappies, I'll begin THE SEQUEL! **

I bounced in my seat as Blaine sat himself next to me, taking the hand I offered to him. He squeezed it tightly, looking green.

"Oh, a big bad ex-demon, afraid of an airplane." I whispered playfully, stroking his hand with my thumb comfortingly. He sent me a patronizing look as the rest of the team filtered down the aisle, some equally as excited as me. Dylan seemed to be on par with Blaine, his speech habit out of control as he explained his fears to David. I turned my attention back to my boyfriend

"Hey, are you really okay?" I asked, all traces of teasing gone. He nodded tersely.

"Besides, like I'd let you go to New York by yourself. I'm going to woo you with my ancient knowledge of quaint little coffee shops that actually serve decent drinks."

**_Hehe. A tiny teaser for you. Btw, wish me luck. I got into my first musical as an actual stage part, and opening night is in two weeks! See ya later!_**


End file.
